Reine des Neiges TOME 1: Le coeur de Glace
by Frantzoze
Summary: Fan fiction Reine des Neiges: Elsa et Anna se sont retrouvées et le Royaume à dégelé. Tout semble aller pour le mieux, Anna compte se marier avec Kristoff en présence de sa cousine Raiponce mais des menaces guettent ce bonheur royal...un nouvel hiver n'est pas loin /f24-fan-fictions
1. Un Jour inoubliable

Chapitre 1 : Un jour inoubliable (chapitre imaginé et rédigé par Ansa, corrections par Frantzoze) :

C'était enfin fini. Le calvaire qui nous avait submergé tous au long de ces presque 11 dernières années. Elsa était redevenue elle-même : ma sœur. Celle que j'avais toujours chérie, pour qui mon cœur battait par-dessus tout ! Cela faisait presque trois semaines que notre escapade dans la montagne s'était passée. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que le pays avait failli sombrer dans un hiver éternel, cela faisait presque trois semaines que mon cœur battait pour Kristoff… Je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'embrasser finalement, mais ce n'était pas très grave, j'espérais bien qu'il le ferait dans un avenir proche. Car oui ! Aujourd'hui nous allions célébrer de manière officielle le retour d'Elsa au royaume comme une personne « normale » non pas que pour moi elle eût été autre chose ! Trois semaines que tout se préparait ! Le départ des invités de son couronnement après le blizzard, les réparations des dommages causées par la neige avait forcément retardé ce renouveau ! Mais Elsa avait su se faire malgré tout accepter et aimer de ses sujets depuis le retour de l'été. Justement tous les Arendelliens viendront aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs il est temps que je me prépare ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais… Tiens encore de la bave… Beurk mes cheveux… Allez c'est l'heure de se préparer !

Tout en bataille je courus à travers l'immense couloir rouge vermillon drapé de rosemaling et allais directement toquer à la porte de ma chère grande sœur :

-Elsa c'est le jour de ton bal ! Criais-je plus excitée que jamais

Préparée depuis des heures elle ouvrit la porte –ce qui me surprit, il faudra que je m'habitue à ne plus avoir de portes fermées devant moi ! - et me sourit en déclarant :

-Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige Anna ?  
-Ouiiiiiiiiii.  
-Va d'abord t'habiller dans ce cas.

A toute vitesse je retournais donc dans ma chambre et je passais une robe simple verte pomme avec un sous-pull vert olive. Je réservais la robe de bal pour ce soir. Peignant ensuite mes cheveux afin de les dompter je mis peu de temps à les natter de façon traditionnelle. Enfin prête, je retournais dans la salle à manger afin de déjeuner et d'y retrouver Elsa qui m'avait promis un bonhomme de neige ! J'étais impatiente, ça serait la première fois depuis…oh je ne sais plus en fait, j'étais petite en tout cas !

-C'est bon tu peux me faire mon bo…

Je m'arrêtais en pleine phrase… Kristoff était là avec elle plus rayonnant que jamais sous ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux noisette. Il portait une chemise d'été bleue et un pantalon brun, renforçant encore et toujours ses éternelles poulaines. Je devins cramoisie en le voyant, non pas de honte…Mais de gêne. Où était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? C'est à peine si je l'avais vu dix minutes depuis la fin de l'hiver ! Il était accompagné d'Olaf et Sven bien sûr, qu'Elsa autorisait exceptionnellement dans l'enceinte de la salle de réception du château ce qui faisaient grogner les laquais, sans doute le surplus de ménage !

-Tiens Anna ! Le voilà ton bonhomme de neige plaisanta Elsa en me montrant Olaf du doigt.  
Me ressaisissant vite, j'allais de ce pas faire un câlin au bonhomme de neige et caressais Sven. Pour Kristoff une simple poignée de main amicale suffisait pour le moment bien que nous sachions très bien l'un et l'autre ce qu'il en était de nos sentiments, en tout cas c'était clair pour moi ! J'espère qu'il en allait de même pour lui en fait !

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans problème. Au début, seules Elsa et moi parlions. Puis peu à peu Kristoff nous rejoint dans notre conversation et l'atmosphère finit par se détendre. Mon cœur palpitait dès qu'il me faisait rire. Je n'arrivais pas complètement à me sentir à l'aise avec lui, mon cœur à chaque fois battait la chamade et je me sentais obligé de reprendre à chaque fois un chocolat ! Heureusement qu'il y avait ma sœur chérie, son regard bienveillant et…amusé m'aidait à faire face !

-Ses majestés impériales le prince Eugène Fizterbergh et la princesse Raiponce de Coronna sont arrivés, annonça soudain Kay notre serviteur.

Toute heureuse je vis alors ma cousine nous rejoindre avec son mari. Un ventre bien rond laissait pointer un nouvel héritier pour le trône de Coronna. C'est fou comme elle avait caché sa grossesse jusqu'alors, je me souvenais l'avoir croisé au couronnement, si elle ne m'avait pas mise au courant jamais je ne l'aurais deviné ! Mais là, le terme approchant, tout est apparu d'un coup sur ces trois dernières semaines. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Et d'un autre côté qu'est-ce que je l'enviais ! Si seulement Kristoff pouvait aller un peu plus vite ! Voyons calme-toi Anna ! Tout ça ne se fait pas en un jour, et puis il y a Elsa ! Ses paroles lors du bal de son couronnement me revenaient en tête « On n'épouse pas un homme que l'on vient de rencontrer ». Et puis, étant attaché aux traditions, pas question d'avoir des enfants avant le mariage ! Soudain, je me souvenais aussi de qui était à mon bras lorsque ma sœur m'avait dit cela et une aigreur d'estomac montait alors en moi !

-La traversée n'a pas été trop longue ? Demanda poliment Elsa après que Kristoff offrit sa chaise à Raiponce. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'es imposée cet aller-retour rapide dans ton état, tu aurais dû rester avec nous ! J'aurais été ravie de vous accueillir ici tu sais ! Ca n'est pas comme si nous manquions de place au château !

-Non ça va ! Eugène a été aux petits soins pour moi ! dit-elle, bon à part quand y a eu une tempête et qu'il avait envie de vomir ! Et nous avions quelques obligations ! Tu sais ce que sais ma chère cousine, les responsabilités royales !

Je me retins de rire en regardant ce fameux Flynn Rider. Il prit un air innocent quand Raiponce lui dit ça. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et je me surpris à regarder dans la direction de Kristoff au même moment. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il me regarderait aussi ! Je détournais aussitôt le regard pour ne pas rougir.

-Vous avez commencé à choisir les prénoms pour le futur bébé ? Demandais-je histoire de changer de sujet.

-Non pas encore ce petit se laisse désirer, Eugène est persuadé que ce sera un garçon.  
-Et Raiponce persuadée que ça sera une fille !

-On verra bien !

Un pesant silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. J'avais toujours un peu du mal avec ma cousine. Bien que je sache que ce n'était pas sa faute c'était à cause de son mariage que mes parents avaient péris en mer. Ils étaient morts en revenant il y a trois ans… Et quoiqu'on puisse dire à propos de la douleur ils me manquaient encore.

-Bon il faut qu'on aille tout préparer pour cet après-midi ! S'exclama soudain Elsa, les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

-Oui tu as raison ! S'enthousiasma Raiponce, Eugène va se charger d'afficher les banderoles ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Alors autant tout faire nous même ! Pas de serviteurs !...Enfin pas trop ! S'enthousiasma Raiponce.

-Et toi de rester assise répliqua ce dernier avec gentillesse.

-Je vais dégager les tables si vous voulez ! S'exclama à son tour Kristoff se jugeant utile à quelque chose. 

Raiponce l'observa et m'observa du tac au tac. Un sourire élargit son visage. Pas besoin d'explication elle avait compris.

-Kristoff pouvez-vous accompagner nos hôtes jusqu'à la salle de bal ? J'ai besoin de voir Anna un moment.

-Oui. Bredouilla-t-il toujours mal à l'aise quand ma sœur lui adresse la parole  
Il s'en allèrent nous laissant enfin toutes les deux. Enfin non, Olaf était encore là, mais il n'était pas gênant.  
-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.  
-Pendant que je m'occupe des préparatifs avec les autres il serait peut-être temps que tu donnes son nouveau traîneau à ton « chéri » répondit-elle me taquinant.  
Je ne luttais même pas face à sa remarque.  
-Euh oui il est où ?  
-Dans la cour près du port apparemment là où t'as fait ta rencontre avec Hans.  
-Ne me parle plus de lui ! J'espère que tu l'as bien renvoyé dans son pays !

-Oui et le Duc aussi ! Voyons tu penses bien que ce sont les premiers à être partis dès mon retour et je ne les ai pas retenus…bien au contraire ! A l'heure qu'il est le duc doit recoller sa perruque sur son crane dégarni dans son duché et Hans croupir dans une cellule des Iles du Sud !  
Ouf ! Au moins pour ça j'étais soulagée.  
-Tu diras à Kristoff que c'est le tout dernier modèle ça lui fera plaisir, dis-lui aussi que c'est le livreur de glaces officiel d'Arendelle.  
-C'est vrai ?! Réalisais-je.  
–Oui, va le chercher maintenant ! Rit-elle.  
Je m'apprêtais donc à me rendre dans la grande salle de bal quand Elsa m'arrêta encore :  
-Une dernière chose, ça serait mieux si tu l'amenais à l'aveuglette pour le sonner un peu !

Elle sortit aussitôt un bandeau bleu marine de sa poche et me le tendit. L'idée était plutôt drôle. Je repartis ensuite sur mes pas et allais trouver Raiponce, Eugène et Kristoff dans l'immense salle rayonnante. Dès mon arrivée les autres se retournèrent. Sans décontenance je me dirigeais vers le beau blond et lui déclarais non sans un quelconque tremblement d'excitation :

-Il faut que je vous amène voir une surprise !  
Il me regarda étonné mais vint tout de même jusqu'à moi.  
-Laissez-moi faire ordonnais-je lui serrant le bandeau derrière son crâne.

Sentir ses mèches de cheveux provoqua des désirs si euphoriques dans des parties intimes que je lui attachais vite le nœud. Puis je pris sa main (elle était si chaude et douce !) et commençais à le guider en dehors de la salle de bal. Avant de sortir Raiponce et Eugène me firent un signe de « bonne chance » que j'acceptais bien volontiers. Nous longeâmes ensuite le long corridor, sortîmes dans la cour du château, puis traversâmes les portes…Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions près du port une excitation inconnue me gagna.

-Plus vite plus vite plus vite ! Me mis-je à crier tout en courant. Mon cher Kristoff avait bien du mal à suivre la cadence. A un moment je le perdis même. Le pauvre il venait de se prendre un lampadaire.  
-Désolé bafouillais-je me disant que j'avais suivi un peu trop à la lettre les conseils de « sonner » mon beau montagnard , avant de lui reprendre la main et de repartir dans notre lancée.

Enfin nous arrivâmes au port ! Le traîneau était là resplendissant de mille feux sous son vernis neuf et son ruban rouge. Poussant pleins de petits gémissements de souris j'enlevais enfin le bandeau de la tête de Kristoff. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant son cadeau. Et aussi devant Sven qui se pavanait avec sa nouvelle médaille que venait de lui attribuer Elsa.

-Je vous avais promis un traineau déclarais-je fière de moi.

-Vous-êtes sérieuse ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii dis-je presque en jouissant, et c'est le tout dernier modèle !

-Non je ne peux pas accepter bafouilla-t-il confus.

Je lui adressais une petite tape sur le torse plus excitée que jamais.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ça ne sera ni repris ni échangée ! Sous ordre de la reine ! Elle vient d'ailleurs de vous nommer livreur de glaçons officiel d'Arendelle.

-ça n'existe pas répliqua-t-il sûr de lui tout en laissant un immense sourire envahir son visage.  
–Bien sûr que ça existe ! Et…Il y a même un porte gobelet ! Ajoutais-je ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, il vous plaît ? Finis-je par demander crispant mes mains.

-S'il me plaît… Je l'adore ! S'exclama-t-il me faisant soudain valser dans les airs.

Mon cœur faillit chavirer tellement j'étais aux anges. D'un autre côté je n'étais pas très à l'aise.  
-Je pourrais vous embrassez ! Continua-t-il.

YEEEEEESSSSSSS ! Somme toute on y venait !

-Enfin j'ai envie mais pouvons-nous, pouvez-vous, pouvons-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'dis ?

Son air touchant et sincère me fit fondre en un instant et dans un élan sorti tout droit de mon cœur, je lui collais un rapide baiser sur la joue…Il fallait que je le dise ! Il fallait que je le dise ! C'était obligé !  
-Nous pouvons !

Ça y est c'était dit. Ouvrir ou fermer les yeux ? Naturelle ou pas naturelle ? Comment embrasse-t-on ? La réponse jaillit immédiatement par la pratique. En un instant le visage de mon beau Kristoff fonça délicieusement sur moi et je me retrouvais plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu avec sa bouche contre la mienne. Oubliant le premier coup de surprise, je découvris le mélange de bizarrerie et de magie qu'il pouvait y avoir dans un baiser. C'était encore mieux que dans mes romans ! Sentir ses lèvres se pressaient avec ardeurs contre les miennes me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice. Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter ! Lui non plus visiblement puisque je sentis bientôt qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Toute heureux nos visages changèrent de positions de manière à ce que nos langues puissent enfin se rencontrer. Ce goût si mou, si gluant fut encore plus nouveau pour moi. J'en fus frustrée aux premiers abords mais ma langue devait être pareille pour lui. Complètement coupée du monde, oubliant que nous étions sur le port je mis mes bras autour de sa nuque pour que nous continuions notre étreinte. Il fit de même en plaquant ses grandes mains de glaciers contre mon dos. Sentir ce poids si lourd et si tendre faillit m'anéantir….Dans le bon sens bien sûr ! J'avais envie de lui dire « je vous aime »… Ou bien non « je t'aime ! »…Après tout vu notre relation nous pouvions passer au tutoiement. Non Elsa ne sera pas d'accord tout de suite… Chut Anna ! Arrête de penser ! Concentre-toi sur ce baiser. Seigneur faites qu'il dure éternellement !

Et évidemment ce ne fut pas exaucer. Bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre parce que j'avais déjà eu ce que je voulais. Nous finîmes par nous relâcher rouge de confusion. Bon aussi de chaleur pour moi. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux préférant les fixais sur le traîneau. Ce qui me fit rire c'est qu'il agissait comme moi. Trouver un sujet de conversation vite ! Heureusement Olaf et Sven (qui s'était éclipsé) revinrent à ce moment-là :

-Kristoff ! Anna ! Elsa va faire une immense patinoire dans la cour du château ! S'écria le bonhomme de neige amusé.

Reprenant confiance je lançais un rapide « chouette ! » et commençais à repartir en direction de notre demeure. Je fis à peine quelques pas que Kristoff me rattrapa et s'écria :

-J'aimerais bien essayer mon nouveau traîneau ! Et comme je sais que vous aimez bien la vitesse !  
Je lui souris repensant à notre première conversation de l'escapade « sauver Elsa et Arendelle ! ». Je n'insistais pas plus longtemps pour venir m'asseoir à ses côtés sur son nouveau joujou. Il installa Sven de façon à ce qu'il puisse conduire et Olaf grimpa à l'arrière. Toute notre petite troupe s'en alla enfin vers le château. Notre arrivée fut plus bruyante qu'on ne l'aurait voulu mais tant pis elle n'en resta pas moins drôle.

-Commencez à avancer vers la cour ! Nous déclara alors Kristoff en me faisant un clin d'œil, je vais garer cet engin !

Il m'aida à descendre et me laissa seule devant les portes du château. Comme prévues celles-ci étaient ouvertes et déjà la masse de gens grouillaient à l'intérieur. J'y retrouvais bientôt Elsa et Eugène qui patinaient déjà avec les autres habitants. Je courus les rejoindre manquant à plusieurs reprises de ne pas tomber. Elsa finit par me rattraper toute guillerette.

-C'est si bon de voir les portes ouvertes ! Clamais-je ne voulant pas tout de suite lui révéler l'histoire du traîneau.

-Nous ne les refermerons plus jamais rétorqua-t-elle me souriant comme si elle avait compris.  
Elle transforma ensuite mes belles bottines blanches en…Patins !

-Oh Elsa ils sont magnifiques mais je ne sais pas patiner ! Paniquais-je alors qu'elle me tira en avant pour me faire avancer.

-Lance-toi ! Clama-t-elle en riant, Olaf aide-là !

Le petit bonhomme de neige entra alors en piste et vint se coller contre mes fesses pour faire relever ma silhouette. Il me montra ensuite les pas.

-On glisse et on tourne, on glisse et on tourne répéta-t-il.

Ce qui me détendit. Pendant que je me rendais compte que mes mouvements commençaient à devenir stables, Kristoff fit son entrer sur la patinoire en criant :

-Attention un renne sur la glace !

L'immense animal s'imposa alors entre nous et je vis que Kristoff s'accrochait à lui avec maladresse. Apparemment il ne savait pas faire du patin non plus. Enfin ça dépendait dans quelle circonstances on utilisait le mot hihi.

-Raiponce retourne t'asseoir tout de suite ! Cria soudain ma sœur.

-Elle est têtue comme une mule se plaignit Eugène à mon grand amusement.

-J'en ai marre de rester assise se défendit-elle, et puis si j'étais toi Elsa je ferais mieux de surveiller ta sœur.

Les yeux de ma frangine se braquèrent directement vers moi alors que je n'avais rien fait. Déstabilisée qu'on m'accuse injustement je fis un mauvais mouvement et me retrouvais bientôt au sol avec une désagréable impression de pieds tordus à ma cheville droite.

-Aïe ! Maugréais-je alors que je sentais déjà que ma partie pédestre enflée.

Je fus aussitôt entourée de plusieurs habitants qui me proposèrent leurs aides. Les remerciant avec gentillesse je préférais largement avoir de l'air pour respirer. Un médecin persista bientôt à travers la foule. Il se pencha et tâtât ma cheville comme un vulgaire rôti.

-Elle est foulée expliqua-t-il à Elsa ainsi qu'à mon attention.

-Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas danser ce soir ?! M'alarmais-je.

-Non malheureusement majesté.

Sur le coup je voulus tuer Raiponce. Tout ceci était de sa faute ! Chaque fois qu'elle s'introduisait dans notre famille c'était pour nous faire du mal ! Mon jugement changea radicalement quand je vis son air rempli de tristesse. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à pleurer pour un bal ! Après tout nous en aurions plus maintenant qu'Elsa savait contrôler ses pouvoirs. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terriblement déçue. J'aurais tellement aimé danser avec Kristoff. A voir son air j'avais la désagréable impression que nos pensées étaient réciproques.

\- Bon ce n'est pas qu'il fait chaud ! Mais il fait chaud quand même ! S'exclama soudain Eugène histoire de passer à autre choses, ça dirait à tout le monde d'aller boire un petit quelque chose au frais dans la grande salle !?

-Oui ! Crièrent les voix à l'unanimité.

Me laissant en plan tous s'en allèrent avec Eugène qui embarqua Raiponce pressentant que j'avais des envies meurtrières sur elle. Elsa m'aida à me relever et Kristoff me hissa sur le dos de Sven. L'animal me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre prenant bien soin de ne pas glisser sur la glace qui commençait à fondre.

-Tu sais je peux très bien reporter le bal à plus tard déclara-t-elle bientôt.

-Non ne fais pas ça ! M'énervais-je, je viendrais quand même ce soir ! Seulement je ne danserais pas ! -Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir plutôt vous reposer ? S'enquit Kristoff me fixant de ses beaux yeux chocolats.  
-Non ! Ce n'est pas une petite cheville de rien du tout qui va m'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée!  
-Tu vas donc te reposer maintenant si tu veux être en forme ce soir compris ? Ordonna Elsa, je viendrais t'aider à mettre ta tenue plus tard.

-Très bien.

-La jeunesse je vous jure soupira-t-elle.

Le baiser me revint immédiatement en mémoire quand j'entendis cela. Je fis forcing pour ne pas que m'enflammer.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma vieille on ne peut pas tous manier la glace comme toi ! Balançais-je.  
Nous échangeâmes un regard et éclatâmes de rire. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans ma chambre. Pendant qu'Elsa remonta mon drap de lit, Kristoff me retira de Sven, me prenant dans ses bras protecteurs et attendit que ma sœur ait bien remis tout en place pour me déposer délicatement sur la couche. Elsa s'occupa ensuite de me placer de la glace sur la cheville.

Une fois cela fait, elle et Kristoff disposèrent pour aller délivrer de la glace aux invités tandis que Sven et Olaf retournèrent dans la cour. En proie à la solitude je me passais les doigts sur ma bouche pour voir si le baiser que j'avais échangé avec mon beau livreur de glaçons n'avait rien changé. Soulagée je découvris que « non ». Je pus donc m'endormir souriante.

Le réveil quelques heures plus tard fut plus brutal que je ne l'aurais cru. J'étais partie bien loin alors qu'au départ j'avais simplement imaginée ce que je voulais rêver. Ce fut Elsa et son tapotage de mains qui me fit faire un bond.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse minauda-elle, debout marmotte ! On va te préparer pour le bal.  
-Il est quelle heure ?

-Vingt heures.

Vinnnngt… VINGT HEURES ! Punaise j'étais en retard. Le bal avait déjà dû commencer depuis une heure au moins. Heureusement qu'il ne se terminerait pas avant l'aurore de demain matin. Pendant que je m'affairais à ouvrir les yeux, Elsa sortait plusieurs robes de ma penderie les étalant sur le lit. Mon corps retrouvant peu à peu ses mouvements je grimaçais face à la douleur de ma cheville. Elsa s'arrêta donc un instant pour me la regeler. Ça allait déjà mieux.

-Alors laquelle choisis-tu ? Finit-elle par demander en pointant ses doigts vers les robes.

Je les observais des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le choix était dur ! Bon déjà j'éliminais la robe verte que j'avais mis le jour de son couronnement parce qu'elle me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il en restait 4. Une à calicot rouge. Une en tuile bleue. Une à manche ballons violette. Et une à épaules et dos nus verte.

Voyant qu'Elsa me fixait pour que j'aille plus vite je finis par choisir celle à épaule et dos nus car le vert était ma couleur préférée. Ma sœur n'en fut pas tellement étonnée. Elle m'aida à enlever ma robe banale ainsi que mon sous-pull et les jeta au sol. Me retrouvant en sous-vêtements je me surpris à imaginer que ce soit Kristoff qui soit à la place d'Elsa. Forte heureusement l'image ne resta que quelques instants.

-Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton haut sinon il se verra dans ton dos, ça ne fera pas beau expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre elle dénoua mon corset. Sentant ma pudeur se répandre sur mon torse je me cachais immédiatement la poitrine. Si jamais Kristoff entrait à ce moment-là !

-Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Repris-je devenant rouge comme une tomate.

Elle me passa la robe par le bas et la remonta le long du corps.

-Met tes mains dans les manches.

A contrecœur je me détachais rapidement de ma gorge et enfilais vite le reste de la robe. La texture douce réchauffa mon corps en une seconde. Seul le dos nu restait dans la glace. -Rajoutons ma petite touche personnelle continua Elsa. Elle m'envoya aussitôt des milliers de paillettes transparentes qui s'embrasèrent avec la lumière du lustre de ma chambre.

-Bien maintenant passons à tes cheveux.

Elle récupéra rapidement une brosse sur la table de chevet et défit mes tresses toutes ébouriffées. Elle les rassembla en une grande tresse qu'elle fit ensuite tourner autour de ma tête. Afin que le tout tienne elle s'arma de crochets qu'elle m'enfonça avec délicatesse dans chaque nœud de la tresse.

-Et voilà ! Annonça-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini, Comme ça toi aussi tu as une couronne !  
Elle déversa ensuite des dizaines de flocons argentés qui tout comme les paillettes rayonnèrent dans mes cheveux. Regardant le miroir je faillis tomber dans le narcissisme. Mais finalement je fis un énorme câlin à Elsa car c'était grâce à elle que j'étais aussi jolie.

-Allez viens maintenant ! J'en connais un qui va fondre en te voyant !

-Olaf ? Répliquais-je faisant exprès de pas comprendre.

-C'est ça Olaf ! Dit Elsa me donna un coup de coude et me tendit deux béquilles que Kay avait apporté tout à l'heure pendant que je dormais.

-En piste l'estropiée ! Se moqua ma sœur

Nous sortîmes de la chambre dans une grande euphorie. Bien sûr Elsa n'était pas aussi à l'aise que moi…Quoique là je fusse loin d'être naturel. J'allais apparaître comme ça devant tout le monde. C'était terriblement excitant et stressant. J'avais l'impression que le couloir était interminable, d'autant plus que je m'emmêlais les jambes avec mes béquilles. Elsa me montra comment on faisait et j'y arrivais vite. Le cœur battant, nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'où s'échappait une musique classique de Wagner. Kay nous attendait droit comme un piquet avec son bâton. Il donna trois grands coups de ce dernier quand nous fûmes à son niveau.

-La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle et la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Enonça-t-il d'une voix grave.  
Les invités se figèrent aussitôt pour observer notre entrée. Je leur lançais un petit coucou de la main faisant tomber une de mes béquilles. Pendant que je la ramassais je cherchais le buffet du regard. Oufff ! Il n'était pas loin. Il fallait que j'y aille vite ! Il ne restait plus qu'un chocolat ! L'instant de notre annonce une fois passée je me ruais un peu maladroitement jusqu'à l'étal et m'emparais de la dernière douceur laissant son goût amer et sucrée fondre dans ma bouche. Raiponce vint bientôt me rejoindre.

-Toi aussi tu es une potente dit-elle sans doute pour que je compatisse.

-Oui mais moi je ne l'ai pas voulu répliquais-je d'un ton colérique même si en fait j'étais surtout déçue. Je ne voyais pas Kristoff.

-Il est dans le jardin je crois précisa Raiponce comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.  
-Merci ! Clamais-je la laissant en plan pour voir si ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

Passant par la porte qui menait aux jardins de derrière, je me retrouvais dans le petit couloir ouvert dont les colonnes étaient garnis de belles fleurs violettes. Il n'y était pas. Je m'approchais alors des rosières et allais m'asseoir sur le banc en pierre pour reprendre mon souffle. Dans les scènes romantiques c'était toujours là que le beau prince charmant apparaissait avec un bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendait à une belle demoiselle. Il lui donnait ensuite un baiser d'amour et ils dansaient toute la nuit. Bon pour le baiser c'était bon, pour la danse ce n'était pas la peine, restait peut-être les fleurs…

-Aaaaaaahhhh ! Criais-je soudain tandis qu'on m'empoignait le bras.

-Pardon Anna c'est encore moi chuchota Raiponce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Flynn ? Râlais-je.

-Chut ! Il parle avec Kristoff.

-Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il était dans le jardin ?!

-Non j'ai dit ça pour pouvoir te soigner tranquillement.

-Me soigner ?!

-Oui par magie, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu jusqu'à maintenant mais personne n'est au courant à Arendelle.

-Tu as donc des pouvoirs comme Elsa ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça…

Puis sans même me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions elle agrippa ma cheville –non sans une quelquonque finesse- et se mit à chanter : -Fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps rend-moi ce qu'il m'a pris, guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie, ce destin impur rend-moi ce qu'il m'a prit, ce qu'il m'a prit.

Plus étonnée par sa main qui s'illumina plus que par sa chanson je constatais bientôt avec effroi que ma cheville avait dégonflé et que la douleur était passée.

-Depuis quand as-tu ça ? Demandais-je fascinée.

-Ma naissance.

-Comme Elsa chuchotais-je plus pour moi-même que pour elle. J'aurais voulu lui demander des tas de choses. C'était comme si je la voyais sous un autre jour.

-Bon tu peux filer danser avec ton prince maintenant ! Me dit-elle.

Je l'enlaçais pour la remercier et recourus dans la salle de bal. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Contrairement à tout à l'heure je n'eus aucun mal à entrevoir Kristoff qui était en train de discuter avec Eugène et Elsa. Ils restèrent ébahis en voyant que je marchais correctement. Toutefois l'heure n'était pas aux questions. Tandis que j'allais me poster à côté d'eux, Kay réclama une fois de plus l'attention de tout le monde. Chouette ! Ils allaient suivre mon idée ! Ils allaient refaire le couronnement de notre « nouvelle » Elsa ! L'ambiance était tout aussi solennelle qu'à l'église sauf qu'il n'y a eu aucune musique, ni paroles en vieux narrois. Ce fut Olaf qui couronna Elsa sous nos yeux amusés. Il lui tendit ensuite sa carotte pour faire office de sceptre et elle créa elle-même une boule de neige pour représenter le sacre.

-A Elsa la meilleure des reines d'Arendelle qui a su vaincre sa peur ! Déclara le bonhomme de neige.

-A Elsa ! Reprirent tous les invités.

Et tous applaudirent. Tous applaudirent dans cette chaleureuse ambiance. Alors que je battais des mains avec eux, je sentis bientôt une main ferme dans mon dos nu. Je me retournais. Oui. C'était lui !

-Sven approche déclara-t-il.

Sous l'œil étonné de la foule nous vîmes le renne arrivait en tenant une rose rouge dans la bouche. Youpi ! J'avais le droit à ma fleur !

-Merci déclarais-je de la même couleur que mon présent tandis qu'Elsa et les autres me regardaient ravis.  
-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Chuchota discrètement Kristoff alors que la musique reprenait.  
Il avait fait un effort de costume lui aussi troquant sa tenue de montagnard contre un splendide smoking noir. Il était nerveux, je le sentais. Pourtant il faisait des efforts pour paraître normal.  
-Avec plaisir dis-je en souriant.  
Il posa sa main droite contre ma taille et sa main gauche sur mon épaule. Sa bouche effleura ensuite la mienne et il murmura :  
-Vous êtes très belle Anna.  
-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Kristoff.  
Pour toute réponse il m'entraîna et nous dansâmes heureux jusqu'au matin.


	2. Je t'aime, Tu m'aimes, On s'aime

Chapitre 2 : Je t'aime Tu m'aimes ! On s'aime !

Chaque danse me parut être une éternité, les valses s'enchaînaient et tout autours de moi tournait, le décor, les invités, tout me paraissait flou, il n'y avait que Kristoff et moi dans la salle, nous ne parlions pas, nos regards suffisaient à nous dire tout ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins au milieu du flou que représentaient les invités dans mon esprit entièrement orienté pour mon cavalier, je crus distinguer une silhouette que je pensais bien ne plus jamais revoir, aussi me détournai-je quelques instants de Kristoff qui s'inquiéta :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Votre cheville vous fait de nouveau souffrir ?

-Non rassurez vous, je souhaite euh…juste prendre un rafraichissement, toutes ces merveilleuses danses m'ont complètement assoiffée !

Non pas que j'avais soif, je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais ni quelle heure il pouvait bien être tellement ces danses m'avaient transporté comme dans un rêve, mais cette silhouette aperçue m'avait de suite ramené sur terre. J'avais surement rêvé, mais je devais en avoir le cœur net ! Aussi, alors que je me rendais au niveau du buffet et prenais quelques amuses bouches, j'observais la salle. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour repérer Elsa en train de rire avec Raiponce et Eugène en me regardant ce qui me fit quelque peu rougir visiblement ma démonstration de danse avec Kristoff ne les avaient pas laissé de glace sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mais je me reprenais, ça n'était pas eux qui m'avaient intrigué et continuais à observer, et, dans un des coins de la salle je le revis ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment oses-t-il revenir ici ? Me demandais-je tandis que je traversais la salle de bal au pas de course, passant devant Kristoff sans même lui prêter une quelconque attention. M'approchant de l'homme je lui dis fortement tandis qu'il me tournait le dos :

-Vous ! Comment osez-vous venir ici ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue ici Princ…

Je m'interrompis immédiatement tandis que l'inconnu se retournait, devenant rouge de confusion alors que les invités les plus proches de nous s'étaient retournés après m'avoir entendu parler disons…fort !

-Euh…excusez moi je…je vous ai euh…confondu veuillez m'excuser. Balbutiais-je avec peine.

-Je vous en prie Mademoiselle, je me présente cela évitera les confusions : Prince Karl…des Iles du Sud.

-Des Iles du Sud ?...vous êtes donc un des frères du Prince Hans, je vous ai pris pour lui.

-Ce n'est rien, nous sommes une grande fratrie et nous nous ressemblons beaucoup ! Vous connaissez donc mon jeune frère mademoiselle…

-oui pardon Princesse Anna d'Arendelle.

-Princesse ! Oh évidemment je comprends votre énervement, c'est justement à cause du comportement inqualifiable de mon frère que je suis venu présenter les excuses officielles des Iles du Sud à vos Majesté. Je me permets également de vous signaler que notre Royaume condamne fermement ses actes !

-Que se passe t-il Anna demanda Elsa qui, attirée par mon comportement s'est approchée de nous suivi d'Eugène, Raiponce et Kristoff qui lui aussi lui avait emboité le pas.

-Oh Rien, une méprise ! Majesté, je vous présente le Prince Karl des Iles du Sud.

-Des Iles du Sud ? Monsieur il ne me semble pas que nous ayons convié une délégation de votre Royaume ! Rétorqua ma sœur avec prestance et froideur.

-Pardonnez moi Majesté, je suis venu de ma propre initiative afin de vous présenter en tant que premier héritier du trône les excuses officielles des Iles du Sud à propos du comportement inqualifiable de mon jeune frère et vous supplie de les accepter de sorte que nos deux royaumes puissent coexister en étant en bons termes.

-Il s'agit donc d'une visite diplomatique Prince, or vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir qu'il y a des convenances à respecter dont vous avez fait fi

-Je sais Majesté, pardonnez mon audace, mais au vu de la gravité de l'acte de mon frère je me devais de venir ainsi ne serais ce que pour vous féliciter pour ce nouveau couronnement et, afin de marquer notre bonne volonté je vous apporte les symboles de nos Iles en signe d'amitié et respect entre nos deux royaumes !

Raiponce me tapota doucement le bras me faisant signe que nous ferions mieux de tous nous éloigner, cette conversation devenait une entrevue diplomatique entre la souveraine et le prince héritier, il était en effet de bon ton de nos éclipser ce que nous fîmes poliment, mais même éloigné, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ma sœur en train de converser avec le prince Karl, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu'il était comme son jeune frère !

-Et bien ma chère cousine, tu t'es remise miraculeusement rapidement et tu ne fais même pas danser ton cavalier, c'est quand même dommage ! Me souffla Raiponce ce qui me fit revenir au sein de notre petit groupe

-hein ? Oh oui c'est vrai excusez moi Kristoff, je suis quelque peu étourdie avec l'arrivée de ce Prince Karl.

-Je vois ça, d'ailleurs vous n'avez même pas été cherché le rafraichissement que vous comptiez prendre, aussi permettez que j'aille vous le chercher moi-même ! Et sur ces mots il tourna les talons, s'esquivant rapidement.

-euh…ah oui d'accord merci…Je l'ai fâché vous pensez ? M'inquiétais-je auprès d'Eugène et Raiponce.

Ca serait absolument terrible moi qui ai tant attendu de retrouver Kristoff, pouvoir danser avec lui, l'aimer, et voila qu'un nouveau prince des Iles du Sud vient tout gâcher de notre merveilleuse soirée, et qui plus est, voilà qu'il accaparait l'attention de ma sœur ! Raiponce et Eugène échangèrent un regard dont je ne saurais dire s'il était complice ou gêné, comme s'ils cherchaient la réponse qu'ils devaient m'apporter, sans doute pour ne pas me peiner ce qui contribua à augmenter mon malaise. Décidément cette soirée ne se passait pas comme je l'aurais rêvé il fallait que je m'aère ce que je dis à mes interlocuteurs avant de tourner les talons et me diriger vers les jardins.

-Ah, mais…Anna Attends nous, on t'accompagne tu ne vas pas rester seule c'est idiot me dit Raiponce tandis que je la voyais derrière moi faire des signes de la main.

-Non merci ! Répondis-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu ce qui stoppa Raiponce, que je crus voir commencer à discuter avec son époux.

Je déambulais seule dans les jardins à observer les rosiers en fleurs tandis qu'un sentiment de tristesse m'envahissait, la soirée n'était certes pas terminée mais comme j'aimerai que ça soit déjà le cas ! « Il va forcément m'être nécessaire de reparaître en public avant la fin du bal, et supporter la vision de ce prince des Iles du Sud et en plus Kristoff qui s'est détourné, comme je suis confuse moi qui l'aime tant ! » Disais-je pour moi.

-C'est curieux tu es comme ta cousine à passer en un instant du coq à l'âme et à vouloir constamment observer les fleurs ! Sauf qu'elle, c'est des fleurs aux pétales d'or qu'elle admire, et surtout elle est enceinte…tu n'es pas enceinte dis moi ?!

Surprise je me retournais plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu et Eugène sursauta devant mon volte face

-eh doucement ma jolie ! Ma tête a pris suffisamment de coups de poêle à frire par ta cousine je ne veux pas la guerre !

-vas t'en Eugène s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'être seule !

-Ah je comprends, c'est sur que vivre dans l'ombre de sa sœur reine, l'impossibilité de sortir du château et de nouer des liens affectifs avec une tierce personne ce n'est pas facile à vivre…mais c'est comme ça qu'on devient adulte.

-Dites donc Monsieur Fizterbergh n'avez-vous pas dit une phrase similaire à ma cousine au début de votre rencontre ?!

-Je plaide coupable, mais au moins je t'ai fait sourire ! Fit le beau bandit en levant les mains.

Sur ce point il avait raison, Raiponce m'avait déjà raconté sa rencontre et son coup de foudre pour Eugène et le voyant ainsi, pour une fois seul à seul, je comprenais la chance de ma cousine, « c'est vrai que c'est un dragueur, mais il a un cœur d'or ! » Pensais-je.

-Et tu comptes me séduire comme elle ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie l'idée d'un ménage à trois !

-Oh non rassures toi…je préfère les brunes ! Et blague à part, ton cœur est déjà pris de toute façon ! Il est à Kristoff !

-Je…

-Voyons Anna, tout le monde le sait toi la première ! Kristoff est là ce soir, ta sœur a récupéré son trône et maitrise son pouvoir et en cadeau tu as l'amour en prime ! De quoi te plains-tu ?

Ces dernières paroles ont eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, c'était ce que me chantait Hans…douloureux souvenirs Eugène senti mon malaise et poursuivi :

-On a tous au départ peur de l'amour, on n'ose pas, mais quand on écoute son cœur on a la réponse ! C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, j'ai écouté mon cœur et ça m'a fait m'évader pour aller récupérer Raiponce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Anna laisse toi aller avec Kristoff tu l'aimes et lui aussi c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

-Mais je l'ai laissé tomber ce soir et je crois qu'il est fâché.

-Mais non tu te fais des idées, et même si c'était le cas tu vois cette bosse, c'est le dernier coup de poêle de Raiponce quand je lui ai dit que je voulais que notre fils s'appelle Flynn !

-haha ! J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas à de tels excès de violence !

-Ne t'en fais pas je te fais marcher allez oublie ta tristesse !...Oh c'est absolument magnifique ce petit patio ! Très romantique ajouta Eugène en agitant sa main droite…

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est…Eugène ? Où es tu passé ?

En un clin d'œil il avait disparu, lui qui jusqu'ici était si courtois m'avait littéralement posé un lapin ! Je me retournais quelque peu déçue de ce comportement et resta figé sur place ! Kristoff me faisait face, il semblait gêné et tenait deux coupes de champagne à la main.

-J'étais parti vous chercher un rafraichissement et en une seconde vous aviez quitté la salle. Commença le beau montagnard.

-Oh pardonnez moi, je croyais vous avoir mis en colère lui dis-je tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés sur un petit banc en pierre sous la grande roseraie du jardin.

-En aucune façon, je ne suis que votre humble serviteur votre Majesté ajouta-t-il quelque peu amusé en me tendant une des deux flutes.

Visiblement, Eugène lui avait donné quelques conseils de drague j'adore ! Je lui souriais en acceptant la coupe qu'il me tendait. Alors que nous trinquions je perçus un petit cliquetis dans mon verre, et pour cause ! Une bague se trouvait à l'intérieur ! Tandis que je la récupérais et l'observais, un magnifique anneau serti d'une pierre représentant un petit flocon de neige Kristoff s'était agenouillé et me tenait la main droite.

-Votre Majesté, Princesse Anna d'Arendelle, j'ai l'honneur ce soir d'oser vous demander votre main. Bégaya-t-il.

Tout tournait autours de moi, ce rêve que je formulais tout à l'heure à ce même endroit avant que Raiponce ne vienne soigner ma cheville endolorie. La réalité était encore plus belle ! Une demande en mariage comme en rêve toutes les princesses, et vous pouvez me croire j'en suis une ! Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien mis à part le visage angélique de mon beau montagnard dans sa tenue de soirée ! Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Je n'en sais rien mais sans doute un temps assez long car le visage de Kristoff s'était tendu à force d'attendre ma réponse. Pourtant j'avais déjà répondu mille fois dans ma tête, ça ne cessait de hurler « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Allez qu'est ce que tu attends pour dire Oui ?! »

-euh…Kristoff…Je je…

Je ne pouvais plus parler et j'ai agi d'instinct. Je ne me contrôlais plus et lui ai sauté au coup le faisant tomber à la renverse tandis qu'il amortissait ma chute. Nous étions tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre en tenue de soirée étalés dans l'herbe fraiche du jardin alors que j'embrassais fougueusement ses lèvres. Pas de tergiversation cette fois, on passe directement au vrai baiser ! Mon Dieu comme c'est bon celui qui a dit que le premier était le meilleur de tous avait tord ! Non le premier était formidable mais le plus beau, au delà de tous mes rêves c'est bien celui que nous étions en train d'échanger ! J'étais tellement en train d'apprécier ce moment que je n'avais même pas remarqué que depuis le début, tapis derrière les buissons, Raiponce et Eugène nous observaient en échangeant des regards complices. J'avais encore perdu la notion du temps, bien sur ce baiser ne dura pas éternellement et Kristoff une fois notre étreinte terminée me demanda à nouveau ma réponse qui cette fois ci ne tarda pas et se formula en un « Oui ! » qu'on entendit en écho, ce qui nous fit nous relever instantanément.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandais-je.

-Bon on est découvert souffla Eugène à Raiponce tandis qu'ils sortaient de leur cachette.

Ils étaient au courant bien sur des projets de Kristoff ! Eugène s'est simplement chargé de m'emmener au bon endroit au bon moment, les trois avaient parfaitement préparé leur coup et je ne manquais pas de les remercier. Pour la première fois je regardais ma cousine sans avoir à aucun moment le souvenir douloureux de la disparition de mes parents, au contraire, j'avais de la gratitude pour elle ! J'étais émue ! Me voila fiancée…à nouveau ! Non c'est la première fois, Hans cela ne comptait pas d'autant plus qu'on n'avait pas eu la bénédiction d'Elsa mais d'ailleurs…nous ne l'avons pas non plus pour le moment et il fallait immédiatement remédier à cela ! Aussi la bague à mon doigt je prenais la main puissante de mon futur fiancé officiel me dirigeant au pas de course vers la grande salle de réception en quête de la bénédiction d'Elsa, laissant de fait Eugène et Raiponce en plan, mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger car avant que nous rentrions dans la salle je les aperçu du coin de l'œil ils n'avaient pas bougé et visiblement Kristoff et moi les avions quelque peu inspiré ! Pour eux la soirée basculait également dans le romantisme. Dans la salle de bal, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué notre absence mais peu m'importait, ce que je voulais par-dessus tout c'était retrouver Elsa et je finis par l'apercevoir ! Exactement au même endroit que là où nous avions pris congé d'elle, en dessous de la grande horloge ce qui me permit de voir que notre escapade dans le jardin avait duré plus d'une heure, mais, ce que je vis me contraria. En effet, Elsa était toujours en discussion avec le Prince Karl ! Mais mon excitation n'en fut que plus grande, premièrement j'allais interrompre leur conversation et deuxièmement le Prince serait le premier à apprendre que j'allais officiellement me marier ! Chose qui heureusement n'a jamais été officielle avec le Prince Hans !

-Elsa ! Pardon Majesté !

-haha vous êtes très amusant prince Karl je…hum, veuillez m'excuser ! Qu'y –a-t-il Anna ? Je suis en conversation…diplomatique comme tu le vois !

-Pardon Majesté ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Voila Je souhaitais t'annoncer que Kristoff et moi, nous comptons nous marier !

-Ah…

-Oui donc comme le veut l'étiquette nous sommes venus officiellement oui pardon Prince Karl de vous couper ! Je disais te demander officiellement ta bénédiction !

-Ann…

-Les préparatifs ne sont pas encore complètement arrêtés mais je suis sur que Raiponce et Eugène pourront nous aider !

-Ann…

-Oui je sais tu vas me dire qu'on n'épouse pas un homme qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer mais j'aime Kristoff maintenant je sais ce que c'est que le grand amour !

-Anna…

-Mais pourquoi refuses-tu ?! A croire que tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse et…

-ANNA !

Les convives se retournèrent face à ce haussement de voix de la reine tandis que je reculais d'un pas me rendant compte que ma sœur n'avait jusqu'alors rien dit. J'étais par ailleurs étonnée, je revivais la même scène qu'il y a trois semaines sauf que cette fois ci, aucun bloc de glace n'est apparu de la main d'Elsa alors que cette dernière désormais ne portait plus de gants. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa tandis que les convives, curieux s'approchaient de nous avec à leur tête Olaf qui avait passé jusqu'alors sa soirée près de la cheminée. Désormais sa tempête de neige perpétuelle lui permettait d'éviter la fonte et ainsi découvrir ce qui le passionnait : la chaleur !

-Anna !...C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

-Comment ?

-Je me demandais quand est ce que vous alliez vous décider ! Surtout depuis que Kristoff m'a demandé de lui faire ce petit flocon que tu as au doigt ! ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire entendu à mon beau montagnard. D'ailleurs sans fausse modestie je le trouve très élégant sur toi ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ?! Demandais-je peinant à réaliser ce qu'Elsa venait de dire !

-Mais bien sur ! Félicitations les tourtereaux ! Nous allons vous préparer un mariage grandiose !

-Vive les futurs mariés ! Cria Olaf ce que reprirent en chœur tous les convives tandis qu'Elsa pour nous célébrer fit apparaître autours de nous des milliers de flocons scintillants comme des perles !

Le Prince Karl nous félicita chaleureusement nous proposant en guise de voyage de noces de venir visiter son royaume, et au nom de l'amitié entre les deux royaumes, voulu m'offrir le symbole des îles du sud mais vu le regard noir que je lui lançais il se ravisa poliment ne tentant même pas de me le montrer. Elsa quand à elle, s'était approchée de son trône et se préparait à prendre la parole, ce qui nous évita, au prince Karl et à moi-même un silence gênant alors que ma sœur s'éclaircissait la gorge pour faire ce qui était finalement son premier discours de souveraine :

-Chers Sujets, Invités d'Arendelle votre attention je vous prie. C'est avec une immense joie que je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir accepté cette invitation pour cette réception royale du Renouveau. Paysans, Artisans, Pêcheurs, Commerçants, Nobles, Soldats, Riches, Pauvres, Jeunes enfants mais aussi Anciens tous, nous sommes réunis ce soir peu importe notre statut ou notre rang. Tous ce soir avez pu profiter des portes ouvertes du château, et venir vous adresser à nous ! Désormais sachez que nos portes vous seront toujours ouvertes. Tous mes chers sujets, pourrez venir déposer vos requêtes et doléances. Mon gouvernement et moi-même y seront attentifs et trancheront le plus rapidement possible, dans l'ordre et la justice de nos lois. Amis d'Arendelle, Ambassadeurs, Ministres, Majestés, je me fais une joie de vous accueillir parmi nous ce soir. Recevez au nom du Royaume tous mes hommages et mon respect ainsi que celui d'Arendelle. Sachez que je formule le souhait que de longs et durables partenariats amicaux perdurent entre nos différents pays et pour vous aussi, Arendelle sera toujours honorée de vous accueillir. Cependant, si j'interromps cette merveilleuse réception c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle pour notre Royaume. La Princesse Anna d'Arendelle m'a demandé bénédiction que j'ai acceptée pour son mariage futur avec le sieur Kristoff Bjorgman ! Aussi, afin de célébrer cette nouvelle je tiens à ce que le bal soit ouvert une seconde fois par le futur couple princier. Que leur bonheur s'accompagne de celui d'Arendelle !

Le rêve continuait ! Elsa après quelques applaudissements, nous avait vite rejoints en nous invitant Kristoff et moi à nous avancer et lancer le bal ! Nous voila collés l'un à l'autre à valser tendrement sous une lumière tamisée sous le regard des convives qui peu à peu s'engagèrent eux aussi dans le bal je les oubliais vite mis à part un couple que je vis se former…Elsa ! Pour la première fois de ma vie je la voyais valser ! Le problème c'est que c'était avec le prince Karl ! Raiponce qui remarqua mon visage qui devait sans doute avoir changé de couleur repris la conduite de la valse au grand étonnement d'Eugène afin de s'approcher au plus près de Kristoff et moi pour me glisser :

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Profites, ce soir c'est toi la Reine !

Je choisis d'écouter le conseil de ma cousine, bien aidé par le sourire charmeur de mon futur époux…


	3. Le retour de Hans

Chapitre 3 : Le Retour d'Hans

Cette soirée de rêve se termina combien de danses avons-nous fait ? Je n'en sais rien et peu importe car elles étaient toutes avec Kristoff ! Tandis que ma sœur Elsa raccompagnait les convives je retrouvais cette salle de réception telle que je l'ai connue pendant des années : silencieuse et vide…enfin pas complètement, Raiponce malgré les injonctions d'Eugène était encore debout pour nous présenter encore une fois ses félicitations et nous demander à Kristoff et moi-même d'être les parrain et marraine du futur bébé mais aussi d'avoir la correction d'attendre qu'elle accouche avant que nous nous marrions.

-Tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie de passer un second bal sans pouvoir me mouvoir sans avoir l'impression d'être une armoire normande ne t'en fais pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder ! De toute manière si nous repartions maintenant je risque d'accoucher pendant la traversée et la mer est mau…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase se rendant compte de son impair ça y est je revoyais à nouveau au travers de ma cousine la responsable du décès de mes chers parents, heureusement Eugène intervînt avant que je ne réponde des propos que j'aurai pu regretter.

-Allons ma jolie ! Il est tard, ta cousine a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour ce soir et toi tu devrais déjà être couchée et je ne supporte plus d'avoir dans ma poche ton crapaud.

-Caméléon

-C'est pareil ! Allez, on va se coucher maintenant ! Anna Kristoff encore une fois tous mes vœux !

Sur ce ils prirent congés et je remarquais qu'il ne restait dans la salle mis à part Kristoff, qu'Elsa…accompagnée du Prince Karl !

-Anna, tu n'es pas encore couchée ? J'ai décidé de renouer des liens avec les Iles du Sud et accueillir le Prince Karl au château en tant qu'ambassadeur jusqu'à ton mariage c'est un premier pas qui nous fera tirer un trait sur le passé, mais Prince, cela ne changera en rien la politique de notre Royaume à l'encontre de votre frère !

-Bien entendu Majesté et sachez qu'en tant que prince des Iles du Sud, aucune clémence ne sera faite au sort du Prince Hans suite à notre entrevue. En tant que frère, je déplore de devoir agir ainsi mais il le faut ! Et je vous remercie encore une fois de l'invitation votre Altesse, néanmoins vous célébrez ce soir la Princesse Anna, je pense qu'il serait plus convenable que je me retire pour le moment. Répondit le prince Karl avec une révérence à notre attention.

-C'est très aimable à vous Prince rétorquais-je les dents serrées mais avec le ton le plus poli que je pouvais lui accorder.

Sur ces paroles il prit congé comme l'étiquette l'exige, suivi par le dernier serviteur encore présent dans la salle de réception qui était dans un coin, si bien que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant de le voir de dos. Je n'étais pas fâchée de le voir partir ma sœur en revanche le regardait s'éloigner quelque peu rêveuse.

-Il est mignon quand même ce Prince Karl ! Et très bon diplomate, pas comme ce fameux prince Hans.

-Mignon ?! Tu parles il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Tu aurais du le faire arrêter immédiatement ! Rétorquais-je dégoutée.

-Ca suffit Anna régner est une affaire de jugement, et toi tu t'aveugles d'aprioris !

J'aurai pu répondre tant de choses, j'étais en conflit entre être d'accord avec le jugement d'Elsa et mon sentiment mais je n'eus pas le temps de choisir ma réponse, Eugène reparu dans la salle de réception essoufflé.

-Euh S'il vous plait ! On aurait besoin d'un médecin ! Raiponce a des contractions !

-Eh bien que de nouvelles ce soir Anna va faire prévenir le médecin, qu'il vienne dans les plus brefs délais au château !

-Permets moi de t'accompagner, en traîneau cela sera plus rapide chérie. Me dit Kristoff ce qui me fit marquer un temps d'arrêt rêveuse, pour la première fois il m'a dit « tu », et surtout le dernier mot !

-Anna, ça n'est pas le moment de dormir viens ! ajouta Kristoff pour me sortir de ma rêverie !

Ainsi à bord du traineau neuf de Kristoff nous traversâmes la ville conduit par Sven avec sur ses bois Olaf qui fort peu discret braillait « le bébé arrive ! ».

Dans notre enthousiasme à aller querir le médecin, aucun ne nous n'avons fait attention aux deux passants que nous avions croisé et pourtant ! Le premier d'entre eux était le prince Karl qui retournait à son navire et, quelques mètres derrière lui, le serviteur qui a quitté la pièce peu après lui continuait à le suivre à la trace et désormais seul, il l'interpella :

-Alors Karl ? On fait les yeux doux à la reine d'Arendelle ? Félicitations, les Iles du Sud seront ravies que le lien soit maintenu avec ce charmant royaume à l'accueil quelque peu glacial !

-Comment ? Qui est là répondit Karl en se retournant, voyant le serviteur il ajouta « Qui êtes vous ? »

-Oh voyons ! Tu m'as ignoré pendant notre enfance mais tout de même ! répondit le serviteur qui approcha une lanterne de son visage ce qui fit reculer de stupeur le prince Karl

-Hans ?! Comment est ce possible ?...

-…que je ne sois pas dans les geôles dans lesquelles tu m'as jeté comme un malpropre à mon retour ? Facile, vois tu mon cher frère, pendant que toi tu te pavanais à t'imaginer déjà souverain avec toute les décuplés à tes pieds, et Viktor que tu ignorais, moi, le petit dernier rejeté, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'explorer le château, ce qui permet de découvrir des passages secrets ! Sache qu'on entre et on sort comme on veut de tes fameuses geôles il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour en sortir et m'embarquer dans ton navire pour revenir ici comme tu le vois !

-Eh bien tu vas y retourner rapidement quand j'aurai appelé la garde !

-Ah erreur mon cher frère, tu ne fais pas la loi ici, tu n'es pas dans ton royaume dont tu te considères déjà le roi malgré Papa !

-Ne commence pas tes insinuations ! Père est le souverain légitime et il agit en tant que tel, peu importe que je sois d'accord ou non avec sa politique ! Moi je connais ma place et sais la conserver ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

-Comme il est bon de te l'entendre dire mon cher frère ! Voilà qu'enfin tu acceptes de ne pas être le tout puissant ! Alors vas-tu dire un jour à notre Père comment tu m'as jeté dans les cachots comme un vulgaire vaurien ?

-Hans ! Je t'interdis de me diffamer ! J'ai fait appliquer la justice, et tu sais que c'est le Roi qui la préside ! Tout est consigné, il suffit à Père de consulter ! Je n'ai agi qu'en suivant sa loi, et encore, j'ai fait en sorte d'épargner ta vie ! Ne crois pas que le pouvoir est entre mes mains ! Je respecte trop les lois pour ça !

-Donc comme je le disais, ici, tu ne peux rien faire ! Ricana Hans.

-Certes ! Mais il n'empêche que tu restes banni ici, la garde d'Arendelle s'en chargera ! Et la Reine décidera de ton sort !

-Oh je ne crois pas !

A ces mots Hans aspergea d'un gaz son frère qui tombait inconscient. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur une chaise, attaché dans la cale de son propre navire avec à l'autre bout de la pièce Hans qui, éclairé par la seule torche de la pièce admirait la couronne de dauphin de son frère.

-Tu sais mon cher frère, il est hautement improbable que je règne un jour sur les Iles du Sud mais en regardant cette couronne je me dis que je ne rate pas grand-chose ! Trop clinquant ! Allons ne te débats pas tu ne te souviens pas « il faut constamment rester droit et écouter ! »

Cette dernière phrase fit ressurgir un flash Back au Prince Karl qui se revoyait enfant, à mener ses frères en brimant le benjamin du groupe.

-Qu'attends tu de moi Hans ? Tu veux que j'annule ta condamnation ? Tu veux te venger de la famille ? Je ne le peux pas je te l'ai dit !

-Menteur ! Tu le pourrais ! Mais qu'importe ! Pour l'instant je veux que tu te taises, comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui « laisse les grands parler ! ». A ces mots une silhouette d'un homme frêle fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Prince Hans, mes hommes ont trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.

-Ah monsieur le duc de Weselton vous arrivez à point nommé ! Permettez moi de vous présenter mon frère ainé Karl, excusez le de ne pas vous serrer la main il en est incapable pour le moment ! Mais trêve de politesse montrez-moi cela.

D'un geste du menton du duc, les soldats apportèrent un sac de jute dans lequel était séquestré un troll ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le patriarche ! Le détenteur des secrets de magie !

-Un troll ? S'étonna Karl

-Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas piper mot ! Mais oui, c'est un Troll ! Vois-tu pendant qu'Anna était partie rechercher sa sœur alors qu'Arendelle gelait, j'ai pris la liberté de feuilleter leur bibliothèque et j'y ai trouvé cet ouvrage avec la carte que tient le duc de Weselton. Il nous explique tout sur les trolls et sur leurs savoirs et cette euh charmante créature va se faire un plaisir de nous apporter les renseignements que l'on souhaite !

-Jamais la magie ne doit pas être mise entre n'importe quelles mains, notamment les vôtres !

-Hahaha belle arrogance, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de comment diriez vous ? Du courage peut être ? Mais tu nous transmettras tes savoirs que tu le veuilles ou non ! Vois tu Karl il y eu du bon à mon renvoi au pays, car ces petites créatures sont vulnérables au venin de ce fameux corail orange…tu sais, celui qu'on ne trouve que sur nos côtes ! J'ai donc pris soin d'en prendre avec moi avant d'embarquer ce qui va rendre notre petit ami beaucoup plus coopératif !

A ces mots tandis que les gardes maintenaient fermement le troll, Hans versa quelques gouttes du venin sur le front de la créature qui tressailli à chaque goutte pour d'un coup se relâcher. Les gardes desserrèrent leur étreinte et la créature prépara deux mixtures avec les ingrédients rapportés par les gardes en même temps que lui avant de les tendre à Hans.

-Avec cette potion vous pourrez contrer les pouvoirs de la Reine, et avec cette seconde…

-Oui ça va j'ai compris, mettez cette chose hors de ma vue ! Bien, et maintenant, mon cher frère tu vas servir mes desseins !

-hum Prince Hans…NOS desseins !

-Oui je ne vous oublie pas duc, quand j'aurai le pouvoir à Arendelle vous aurez vos contrats commerciaux !

-Jamais je ne t'aiderai à opérer un coup d'Etat !

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, avec cette potion, tu nous serviras sans même t'en rendre compte, pour toi tu feras simplement ton travail de diplomate, tu auras même oublié m'avoir vu et tu réussiras à l'amener jusqu'à moi !

A ces mots Hans fit ingurgiter de force à son frère le contenu de la potion qui lui fit perdre conscience, après quoi, il détacha son frère et l'allongea.

-Bien messieurs, il va se réveiller d'ici vingt minutes, montez le dans sa cabine, il croira s'être endormi et quand il se réveillera, nous serons déjà parti pour le château de glace !

-Si vous permettez monseigneur, je préfère rester sur place je me méfie de la magie, mais je vous laisse mes hommes à votre disposition !

-Comme vous voudrez duc, mais dépêchons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

Et quelques instants plus tard on vit sortir du navire amiral des Iles du Sud une expédition prenant la direction des montagnes au milieu de la ville endormi où la seule lumière encore allumée provenait du château.

-A très bientôt Votre Majesté ! Fit le Prince Hans en se tournant vers le château puis il s'adressa à ses hommes : Messieurs, Inutile de trainer ici ! Allons dans les montagnes, sans trop nous éloigner du Royaume pour le moment, j'ai besoin de m'assurer de quelques petites choses !

Sven filait adroitement entre les différentes rues d'Arendelle. Il fallait évidemment que le médecin habite à l'autre bout de la ville ! Il faudra que je conseille à ma sœur un jour de le faire se rapprocher du château ! Quoi qu'il en soit, mon charmant fiancé adorant comme moi la vitesse prenait beaucoup de plaisir à piloter son nouveau joujou. Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Quelle soirée formidable ! Moi fiancée ! Elsa qui a accepté le mariage ! Et Raiponce ! Ma cousine qui va être maman ! J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser, pourtant, depuis qu'elle était là je me faisais à l'idée vu son ventre, mais quand même ! Je me blottissais dans les bras de mon futur mari le regardant amoureusement. Je suis jeune, mais je sens en moi l'envie d'être une maman ! Je lui tapotais alors l'épaule pour qu'il détourne son regard vers moi et non à chercher les meilleures trajectoires possible, puis, je ne sais pourquoi je me suis mise à chanter un air que j'ai souvent fredonné devant une porte fermée :

-Je voudrais un petit bébé !

Et que tu pouponnes avec moi !

Je sais qu'tu s'ras un super papa !

Et qu'avec toi !

Ca sera la grande joie !

Imagine ce p'tit bébé !

Qu'nous allons aimer !

Dis moi qu'ça t'fais rêver !

Je voudrais un petit bébé !

Oui s'il te plait un petit bébé !

-Ca va Anna ?

-Ah d'accord ! Répondis je très déçue à ce manque d'enthousiasme !...Mais je me repris de suite et recommençais de plus belle ma chanson, lui tapotant à nouveau le bras :

-Je voudrais un petit bébé !

Pour t'exprimer tout mon amour !

Je suis une fille en manque de maternité !

Mais je te jure que j'y pense tous les jours !

Je veux pouvoir être une maman

Qui s'ra là tout l'temps !

Peu importe le temps qui passe ! [tic tac tic tac tic tac!]"

Kristoff ne réagissait toujours pas, il avait même plutôt détourné les yeux et regardait le ciel quelque peu nostalgique. J'avais arrêté ma chanson. Même Olaf pourtant si bavard n'osait plus rien dire. Je sentais la tristesse monter en moi. Je l'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas à mon appel ? Ne voudrait-il pas lui aussi être parent ? Pensais-je pour moi alors que je sentais quelques larmes monter. Non il ne m'avait certes pas brisé le cœur, mais c'est le surplus d'émotions de la soirée et la cette déception. Je m'enroulais alors dans son bras, il ne me regardait toujours pas, et je rechantais doucement :

-Kristoff !

Peux-tu donc m'ouvrir ton cœur ?

Pourquoi restes-tu si réservé ?

Je sais qu'ça fait peur

De dev'nir parent

Mais je compte tellement

Pouvoir pouponner !

Je rêve d'avoir dans mes bras

Un futur p'tit toi

Ou une petite moi !

Je voudrais un petit bébé !

Kristoff restait de glace à ma supplique. Comme avait pu le faire pendant des années Elsa, mais maintenant que je savais pour ma sœur, je suis sure qu'elle devait avoir la même expression sur son visage quand je lui demandais un bonhomme de neige à travers la porte qu'avait actuellement Kristoff. Pourquoi tant de vague à l'âme pour mon beau montagnard à l'idée que nous puissions un jour être parent ? Après tout si nous devons nous marier prochainement c'était dans la logique des choses ! Surtout que nous avions le devoir impérieux d'offrir au royaume un héritier ou une héritière. Olaf avait du m'écouter, il me souriait comme pour me consoler, puis, se mettant devant Kristoff il commença sans le ménager :

-Bah alors Kristoff tu ne veux pas être papa ? Et puis d'abord à toi ! Où est ton papa ? Dis-moi où es ton papa ?

-un Papa ! Moi !

-Bah oui c'est super un papa ! Sans même devoir lui parler il sait ce qui ne va pas ! Ah sacré papa ! Alors, dis-moi, où es ton papa ? Reprit de plus belle Olaf, avant de se mettre à crier à tue tête au milieu de la ville endormie : Où t'es papa ou t'es ? Où t'es papa ou t'es ? Où t'es papa ou t'es ? Où t'es où t'es papa où t'es ?!

Olaf était adorable mais parfois un peu lourd, et je sentais que cela gênait Kristoff, aussi d'un geste je fis taire le bonhomme de neige, puis Kristoff, après un soupire finit par sortir de son silence.

-Mon père, il disait qu'il était formidable ! FORMIDABLE ! Mais moi j'étais fort minable ! Je crois qu'il m'en a toujours voulu que maman soit morte en me donnant la vie. Alors, jamais il ne s'est occupé de moi. Je le suivais dès mon plus jeune âge aux lacs gelés, mais il ne s'occupait pas de moi, ne m'adressait pas la parole, sauf pour me dire que j'étais fort minable !

J'étais médusée, jamais Kristoff ne m'avait parlé de ses parents. Je ne savais pas que sa mère était morte et que son père l'avait délaissé. Normal qu'il ait des doutes à vouloir à son tour devenir père. Aussi, me surélevant, je lui déposais un tendre baiser sur la joue et dit alors que nous arrivions devant la porte du docteur :

-Nous serons formidables !


	4. Deux absences remarquées

Chapitre 4 : Deux absences remarquées

Nous avons eu vite fait de trouver le médecin qui nous avait ouvert en maugréant, visiblement irrité d'être tiré de son lit en pleine nuit, mais l'ordre que je lui apportais l'avait pleinement réveillé et en quelques minutes, nous le ramenions avec nous au château où la seule lumière encore allumée provenait de l'aile de la chambre de Raiponce. Désormais, le médecin se trouvait au chevet de Raiponce tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte patientait anxieux Eugène. Je le regardais faire les cent pas arpentant le couloir de long en large, lui qui paraissait toujours sur de lui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir si inquiet Kristoff quand à lui s'était assoupi sur un fauteuil. Elsa nous accompagnait également tentant de rassurer Eugène

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va très bien se passer, viens t'asseoir avec nous, le médecin t'appellera quand ça sera terminé !

-Mais oui c'est un excellent médecin ajoutais-je d'une voix enjoué pour lui donner du courage, je me souviens petite il m'avait soigné mon pied endolori après que j'ai fait une chute de vélo dans l'escalier et accidentellement cassé un buste représentant notre grand pè….

En voyant le regard sévère d'Elsa mon sourire s'estompa

-hum…enfin bien sur ça n'a rien à voir…et je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça moi, surtout que personne ne savait pour le buste hum, je veux dire…il est très compétent !

Sur ce je me tus rouge de honte sous le regard quelque peu moqueur de ma sœur et d'Olaf. Si cela n'était pas de moi, j'aurai été satisfaite car j'avais réussi à faire s'arrêter de marcher Eugène qui lui aussi esquissa un sourire…Heureusement, Kristoff était encore endormi et n'avait pas entendu ! Pour briser ce sentiment de honte je lui donnais un léger coup de coude qui le réveilla et aussitôt je me blottis dans ses bras. Kristoff encore à moitié endormi ne réagit guère et se rendormit paisiblement, qu'importe c'était si bon de se retrouver dans les bras de l'être aimé ! Quel sentiment de sécurité, moi aussi je fermais les yeux et sentais la fatigue arriver. Je commençais à somnoler quand la porte de la chambre de Raiponce s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le médecin. Ce qui fit sursauter Kristoff qui involontairement me donna un coup de coude.

-Prince Fizterbergh ? Appela-t-il

-Oui ?! Que se passe-t-il docteur ?!

-Je tenais à vous féliciter, la Princesse Raiponce vient d'accoucher, vous êtes le père d'un petit garçon.

A ces mots tous nous entourâmes le jeune papa pour le féliciter et alors que nous approchions le médecin ajouta.

-La Princesse de Coronna est très fatiguée, je préconise que vous attendiez demain, mais je suis certain que vous ne m'écouterez pas, je vous demanderai donc de ne pas rester longtemps.

-Bien entendu docteur, je ferai d'ailleurs venir la garde de sorte que ce couloir reste calme et je vais mettre à sa disposition des domestiques. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé en cette heure tardive. répondit ma sœur avant que nous puissions entrer et découvrir ce petit être merveilleux.

Une fois entrée, je vis ma cousine allongée, tenant dans ses bras, le regard émerveillé, le petit Prince, alors qu'Eugène à côté de moi approcha de sa belle d'un pas hésitant, comme s'il était dans un autre monde, à tel point qu'il ne réagi même pas quand Pascal lui monta sur l'épaule lui qui pourtant déteste ce petit caméléon.

-Tu veux prendre ton fils ? demanda Raiponce lui tendant le bébé alors qu'il s'abaissait au chevet de ma cousine.

-Raiponce, il est magnifique ! Comment l'appellerons-nous ?

-Il y a un prénom que j'aime beaucoup celui de mon confident, celui qui est toujours à mes côtés, qui me fait rire, me console…

-Tu veux donc l'appeler Eugène comme son père ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Non, Pascal !

Cette réponse de ma cousine ne manqua pas de nous faire rire. Tout autant que la mine déconfite d'Eugène qui, regardant sa belle se reprit et déclara en regardant son fils.

-Prince Pascal de Coronna, tu fais de moi l'homme et le père le plus heureux du monde !

Le jeune Prince quand à lui semblait sourire à Eugène mais rapidement détourna son regard et tendit ses petits bras afin d'attraper le nez d'Olaf qui s'était approché. Je donnais alors un petit coup de coude complice à Elsa.

-Hihi Elsa ! Je crois qu'il veut un bonhomme de neige !

-Oh le petit ange ! Autant exaucer son souhait je ne sais trop bien ce que peut donner un enfant qui n'a pas son bonhomme de neige n'est ce pas Anna ?

-Hé !

Tout en se moquant gentiment de moi Elsa fit apparaître trois petites balles de neige qu'elle assembla, en un petit bonhomme. On aurait dit un Olaf en miniature. Comme pour Olaf, elle ajouta un mini nuage de neige au dessus de sa tête, puis elle l'entoura d'une couche de glace transparente créant ainsi une boule neige qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet de Raiponce. D'un autre tour de main, elle créa un petit hochet en forme de bonhomme de neige qu'elle plaçait également sur le meuble.

-Et voila, un bonhomme de neige pour le petit Pascal, allons, laissons Raiponce se reposer, ma chère cousine, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit les serviteurs se feront une joie de te servir.

Sur ces mots, ma sœur, Olaf, Kristoff et moi-même prîmes congé laissant les jeunes parents profiter d'un peu d'intimité avec leur nouveau né.

Raiponce garda la chambre pendant quelques jours alors que pendant ce temps le château grouillait d'activité pour les préparatifs de notre mariage. Trois jours après la naissance du petit Pascal le Prince Karl reparu au château au nom de sa visite diplomatique et en tant qu'hôte d'Arendelle il était automatiquement invité à notre mariage. Qu'importe je l'ignorais, j'avais tellement d'autres choses à penser : le buffet, la table, les convives le déroulé de la cérémonie, j'étais si excitée. Kristoff quand à lui était reparti dans les montagnes prévenir les trolls de notre mariage afin qu'eux aussi puissent assister à la cérémonie m'ayant promis avant de partir que son costume de mariage ne sera pas celui que lui avaient fabriqué à la hâte sa « famille » quand je les ai rencontré la première fois. Tout en déambulant dans la salle d'honneur, où Elsa avait été couronnée et où nous allons nous dire oui Kristoff et moi j'eus le plaisir de voir que Raiponce avait quitté le lit, et casse cou qu'elle est se tenait en équilibre précaire pour installer des fanions de Coronna.

-Ca sera amusant cette association entre le soleil de Coronna et les Flocons d'Elsa, un équilibre parfait tu ne penses pas ?

-Euh le tiens n'a pas l'air si parfait que cela tu ferais mieux de descendre avant de te tuer !

-Ah ma chère cousine moi aussi j'ai vécu seule, mais dans une tour j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner à l'équilibre ! Et de la haut j'ai une vue d'ensemble, n'est ce pas une phrase que ta sœur aime répéter ? D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, je vois que la Reine prend très au sérieux ses rapports diplomatiques !

Elle avait raison, Elsa était assez peu avec nous préférant la compagnie du prince Karl. Les deux semblaient tous deux très complices. Elsa lui décrivait le royaume, lui narrant son histoire et parlant de son palais de glace construit sur le flan de la montagne du Nord

-…Oh j'imagine que cela doit être magnifique, Majesté, si j'osais je vous demanderai de pouvoir visiter ce palais dont vous me faîtes une description si extraordinaire !

-Nous verrons Prince Karl, je souhaitais le montrer à ma cousine la princesse Raiponce mais venant d'accoucher je ne sais pas si elle sera en état, mais si vous revenez visiter notre Royaume pourquoi pas !

J'avais envie de vomir à entendre cette conversation, en plus elle est d'accord pour qu'il revienne au royaume ! Aussi m'éloignais je quelque peu déçue à la veille de mon mariage, je ne puis être avec ma sœur ! En partant je ne remarquais même pas que je croisais, tapis dans un recoin du couloir une silhouette qui pourtant ne m'était pas inconnue et qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation et jubilait :

-Tiens tiens, la princesse Raiponce a eu un enfant ? Sans doute verserait-elle une forte rançon s'il arrivait un malheur, et pour le coup plus besoin du prince Hans ! Vite, pas une minute à perdre !

Pendant ce temps j'appris le retour de Kristoff et Sven et m'empressais d'aller à sa rencontre dans la cour du château je fus cependant étonné de le voir rentrer sans être suivi des trolls.

-Ils viendront, mais ils ne font qu'un avec la nature donc ils arriveront demain pour la cérémonie me dit-il devançant ma question.

-Oh dès l'instant que leur présence est acquise à la cérémonie c'est parfait ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant. Tandis que nous entrions profiter de notre dernière soirée de célibataire et pour respecter les traditions du Royaume avant le grand jour, mais alors que j'allais entrer Kristoff me rattrapa et passant ses mains sous mes jambes il se mit à me porter comme la fois où il m'avait ramené au château quand j'avais de la glace dans le cœur. Il me posa alors telle une reine dans son traineau neuf. Puis s'installa avant de commander à Sven de nous emmener hors du château.

-Je veux te montrer un endroit magnifique ! Tu vas voir ça n'est pas loin !

Je lui faisais pleine et entière confiance, restant collée à lui, où qu'il m'emmène, s'il reste avec moi, ça sera le paradis !

Il avait raison, le trajet n'a pas durer très longtemps, de toute manière, je n'avais aucune notion du temps, j'étais juste perdue, noyée dans les yeux noisettes de mon beau montagnard qui lui aussi me regardait avec tendresse alors qu'il commanda à Sven de s'arrêter. Oh, en fait j'ai pensé un peu vite, le lieu n'était pas si paradisiaque que ça ! Certes, on avait une jolie vue sur le fjord, avec le château d'Arendelle, mais pour le reste ! Kristoff m'avait emmené pour ça, une sorte de cabane à moitié détruite et qui semble avoir été la proie d'un incendie.

-Euh, mon amour ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

-J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance ici !

-Dans une cabane qui a pris feu ?

-Non, elle n'a pas toujours été dans cet état ! C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Sven ! Oh je n'étais pas vieux, et lui n'était qu'un bébé renne ! Le pauvre, il s'était réfugié ici, quelqu'un lui avait attaché les deux pattes arrière, une mauvaise farce d'un enfant sans doute ! Je l'ai libéré et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu inséparables !

J'avoue que j'étais un peu perdu, d'accord l'endroit devait être symbolique pour lui, mais pourquoi m'y avoir emmené si précipitamment ? Je ne tardais pas à avoir ma réponse, car il m'entrainait dans ce qui restait de la cabane.

-Tu vois, dans cette cabane j'ai gravé mon nom sur la grosse poutre avec celui de Sven, comme quoi on ne séparerait jamais. Puis un jour, bien après que Sven et moi étions partis vivre avec les trolls cette cabane a prit feu, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais quand je suis revenu, elle était dans l'état dans laquelle nous la voyons mais regarde ! La poutre n'a presque pas souffert des flammes et la gravure sont toujours lisibles ! Comme si notre lien Sven et moi avait vaincu les flammes ! Anna, je voudrais que ce soir, on grave ici nos noms !

Ah voilà donc la fameuse raison ! Je trouve ça mignon ! Kristoff me tendait un petit couteau, allez pourquoi pas, ça peut être amusant après tout…et romantique ! Alors que je prenais grand soin à graver dans cette vieille poutre nos noms, j'entendais un léger grincement. Je détournais alors mes yeux de mon ouvrage terminé et vis Kristoff, assis sur…euh, ce qui devait être un tabouret, et il bougeait ce que j'ai pris pour un tas de vieux morceaux de bois. En m'approchant, je vis ce que c'était. Il s'agissait en fait d'un reste de berceau. Je m'approchais attendrie par mon beau fiancé, lui qui alors que nous allions chercher le médecin l'autre jour était si réservé quand j'ai évoqué l'idée d'un bébé semblait fasciné par cet objet, et finalement je l'entendais murmurer :

-Moi aussi je veux un bébé

Oui ma chérie j'aime cette idée !

J'ai un peu peur de devenir papa

Mais avec toi

Ça sera avec joie !

Je voudrais un petit bébé

Et toi Anna aimes-tu cette idée ?

J'étais bouche bée ! Moi qui avais été déçue de sa non réponse, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il me réponde finalement si vite et d'une aussi belle manière ! Lui en revanche avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il devait visiblement être très satisfait de sa petite manœuvre et, alors que je peinais encore à réaliser, il plaqua fougueusement sa bouche contre la mienne, me faisant quelque peu reculer avant de me retrouver adossée à cette fameuse poutre sur laquelle je venais d'inscrire nos noms dans un cœur. Cette nouvelle et ce baiser de mon futur mari faisaient naître en moi de nouveaux désirs que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir. Pourquoi attendre demain ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?! Je glissais mes mains sur le corps de mon beau Kristoff, en continuant à l'embrasser, mais alors que je m'approchais de la partie de son corps qui m'est promise, il m'attrapa alors tendrement la main, la faisant remonter doucement.

-Anna, nous ne pouvons pas ! Pas ici pas maintenant, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Me dit-il tendrement.

-Je t'aime Kristoff, j'en ai envie, je suis prête !

-Moi aussi mais nous devons attendre, que penserait ta sœur si elle apprenait que nous n'avons pas attendu le mariage ?

Kristoff avait raison ! Sans le savoir je suppose, mais nous avions encore cette stupide tradition de la pureté mariale ! Et, La tradition ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais oublié ! Nous devons passer notre dernière soirée de célibataire en compagnie de la Reine comme il est de coutume ! Et la nuit commence à tomber ! Je repoussais Kristoff, lui prenant la main et nous prîmes le traineau. Pas le temps d'attendre je prenais les rennes ! Mon cher et tendre futur époux allait découvrir que moi aussi je suis une reine de la vitesse ! Le pauvre, il a du croire que j'étais fâchée par ce qu'il m'avait dit vu sa mine déconfite, aussi je tentais de le rassurer tout en maintenant l'allure soutenue ! Elsa a horreur des retards ! Fort heureusement ça n'était pas loin, mais Elsa nous attendait quand même devant la cour du château avec son visage sévère. Elle avait la même posture que Mère, droite, digne, les bras croisés. Petite quand je la voyais comme ça, je savais que j'allais entendre parler du pays ! Ce qui m'est arrivée à de nombreuses reprises, contrairement à Elsa qui était la petite fille parfaite.

-Toujours en retard mademoiselle Anna d'Arendelle ! Il est pourtant intolérable de faire patienter la souveraine ! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Oups, non seulement elle a la posture de notre mère, mais en plus elle a l'intonation dans la voix…si ça n'est pas pire, et je préférais regarder mes chaussures. Mais j'entendis un petit rire étouffé. Je relevais la tête, Elsa était métamorphosée, hilare. En fait, je n'avais pas de souvenirs de l'avoir vu à ce point joyeuse, alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

-Allons calme toi Anna je plaisante ! Je ne vais pas m'offusquer parce que ma sœur a quelques minutes de retard la veille de son mariage ! Surtout que tu n'as jamais été à l'heure de ta vie ! Kristoff, j'aurais peur à votre place d'avoir à attendre demain notre petite retardataire officielle d'Arendelle !

-Hey !

-Allons ! Allons, je te taquine Anna ! Mais en revanche j'insiste, les traditions n'attendent pas, suivez moi !

Elsa me lâchait et tournait les talons, faisant virevolter son voile bleu. Bizarre cette manie qu'elle a prise depuis sa petite escapade dans la montagne du Nord. Kristoff me regardait avec des yeux ronds, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Je reconnaissais bien là mon beau montagnard ! Ignorant de toute forme de vie de cour ! Je lui expliquais donc rapidement alors que nous traversions le château en direction de la salle du trône, qu'il était de tradition que le souverain s'entretienne au travers de parties de jeux avec la personne qui allait entrer dans sa famille pour la dernière soirée avant le grand jour.

Bien entendu dès l'aube j'étais réveillée depuis des heures quand Elsa frappa à ma porte alors que je l'entendais discuter au dehors.

-Allez y, je vois où elle en est…la connaissant sans doute dans son lit et vous rejoins l'entendis-je lancer tandis que je lui disais d'entrer

-A qui parlais-tu demandais-je depuis mon dressing

-A Eugène et Raiponce, ils vont prendre place dans la salle, j'ai fait appeler Kay et Mme Gotte pour surveiller le petit prince et…J'ai été mauvaise langue, visiblement tu n'es plus dans ton lit ! Voilà qui est exceptionnel ! Il va neiger ce soir !

-Qu'il neige ce soir n'aurait rien d'exceptionnel si tu es dans les parages ma chère Elsa ! Répondis-je avec ironie.

-La tu m'as eue ! Allons, montre moi la merveille que tu vas porter ! dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait afin de découvrir ma robe et m'aider à finir de me préparer nous étions à mille lieux de nous douter du drame qui se passait dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

En effet, deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et assommèrent Kay et Mme Gotte avant que n'entre le duc de Weselton qui se dirigea alors immédiatement vers le berceau.

-Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit ! Et tu vas servir mes desseins ! Jubila-t-il avant de prendre le petit endormi et s'enfuir comme un voleur. Mais alors que le duc sortait discrètement par les cuisines du château, ses hommes le mirent en joue et il entendit une voix familière derrière lui :

-Alors cher duc ! On pouponne ?!

Le duc se retourna face à la silhouette imposante du prince Hans.

-Vous ?! Je croyais que vous étiez au palais de glace !?

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas assister au mariage de celle qui a failli être ma femme voyons la vengeance n'en sera que plus agréable, lire leur bonheur avant de déchaîner leur malheur !

-Et pourquoi mes hommes me menacent-ils ?

-Vos hommes ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la première potion du troll ? Pardonnez-moi mais ce sont MES hommes désormais, et vous…je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous ! Messieurs si vous voulez bien débarrasser le duc de ce nouveau né et ensuite l'accompagner amicalement vers les cachots, je vous rappelle que nous sommes pressés la cérémonie va commencer !

Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie allait débuter, Kristoff m'attendait devant l'évêque, les invités étaient déjà placés, et soudain la musique retentit. Les portes alors s'ouvrirent et je parus dans ma magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé en satin agrémenté de flocons brillants et en guise de coiffe, une tiare de glace confectionnée par Elsa qui me conduisait vers mon futur époux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mes parents.

-J'aurai tant aimé que papa me conduise aujourd'hui chuchotais-je

-Moi aussi ils me manquent, mais aujourd'hui comme tu dis si bien, tu vas fêter un renouveau ! rétorqua Elsa tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa place royale me laissant aux côtés de Kristoff stupéfait de ma robe de mariée, mais, en le dévisageant je crus déceler une pointe de tristesse.

-Tu es magnifique Anna !

-Merci Kristoff, mais qu'as-tu je te sens préoccupé !

-Pabby n'est pas présent ! Les trolls ne l'ont pas vu aujourd'hui, c'est très bizarre.

Au même moment, Raiponce chuchotait à Eugène

-Dis moi pourquoi ne vois-t-on pas Kay et Mme Gotte ? Ils devaient venir avec Pascal

-Ils n'ont peut être pas voulu le réveiller le rassura-t-elle tandis que l'évêque commençait la cérémonie.

A quelques mètres de là, tapis dans l'ombre où personne ne pouvait le repérer le Prince Hans ne perdait pas une miette de la cérémonie, le petit prince Pascal endormi dans ses bras.

-Profitez, dans peu de temps vous serez dans votre pire cauchemar ! Arendelle m'appartiendra, et grâce au duc, je vais même pouvoir m'emparer de Coronna ! Et tandis qu'il sortait pour rejoindre sa monture, il ne se rendait pas compte que le petit Prince Pascal toujours endormi tenait dans sa main un petit jouet qui tomba par terre : une boule neige avec un mini bonhomme de neige à l'intérieur…


	5. De l'extase au cauchemar

Chapitre 5 : De l'extase au cauchemar

Toute l'audience était debout, je ne tenais plus en place mais l'évêque restait imperturbable :

-…et donc par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, et sous le regard de notre bien aimé souveraine je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mar…

Oh je tenais plus, je ne sais pas si j'ai attendu la dernière syllabe du dernier mot mais j'ai sauté au cou de mon mari pour l'embrasser fougueusement sous les applaudissements de la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec tout le cérémonial Elsa entra dans la salle de réception en tant que Reine, avant que Kristoff et moi-même, le nouveau couple princier ne fassions notre entrée pour ouvrir le bal. Je flottais à nouveau dans l'air, à danser aux bras de mon mari, mais si je ne pouvais me détourner de lui, ça n'étais pas son cas…et mes pieds s'en rendaient compte !

-Aïe ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Oh toujours aucune trace de Grand Pabby Bulba la cherché partout ! Il n'est clairement pas ici.

Malheureusement c'était vrai personne ne l'avait vu et moi aussi cela me peinait quelque peu de ne pas le voir, je me souvenais de notre première rencontre, où il nous expliquait le danger qui me guettais. Nous arrêtâmes notre danse et allions au devant du trône où comme à son habitude Elsa, ne souhaitant pas danser observait la salle avec prestance. J'accélérais le pas, car je vis le Prince Karl s'approcher de ma sœur, une fleur à la main…non mais ce n'est pas possible, ce beau parleur n'allait quand même pas faire danser une seconde fois la reine d'Arendelle surtout aujourd'hui ! Une fois était déjà de trop aussi sans protocole lançais à ma sœur, faisant fi du prince Karl.

-Elsa ? Est-ce que tu peux demander de faire chercher Grand Pabby ? C'est le grand père troll de…

-Oh je sais qui il est Anna, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vue à la cérémonie, quel dommage, une créature pleine de sagesse ! Je vais demander à la garde de le faire chercher.

Je n'avais qu'à moitié écouté la réponse de mon ainée, je regardais davantage satisfaite le visage déçu du prince Karl se reculant poliment « eh oui mon coco, tu repasseras pour ta danse…ou pas » pensais-je ! Avant d'avoir quelque peu honte, cela n'est pas du tout les pensées que se doit d'avoir une princesse surtout le jour de son mariage !

-Majesté vous connaissez mon grand père ?! interrogea Kristoff.

Je remarquais alors que le sourire qui illuminait le visage de ma royale sœur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin s'effaça tout à coup. Elle semblait désormais triste. Elle avait une expression qui me mit mal à l'aise, une expression que je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi loin que je me souvienne sur le visage d'Elsa qui faisait une moue comme une petite fille prise en faute. Si j'ai sans doute fait à de nombreuses reprises cette grimace pendant nos jeunes années, la petite fille parfaite et sage qu'était Elsa n'a jamais eu cette mimique dans sa palette d'expression d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ! Je la vis alors se tourner vers moi, ses yeux bleus, remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité se plantant dans les miens augmentant mon malaise. Elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur c'est évident, je la vis prendre une grande respiration et elle se lança :

-Anna, pourras tu me pardonner…La première fois où tu as rencontré le grand père de Kristoff n'a pas été il y a quelques semaines tu étais beaucoup plus jeune !

-Comment ?

-Ma chère sœur, pas un jour ne passe sans que je continue à me sentir coupable ! Petite, tu savais que j'avais des pouvoirs, on fabriquait des bonhommes de neiges comme Olaf dans la salle de bal ! Mais un matin, tu sautais dans la neige, un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et en voulant te rattraper, je t'ai touché à la tête ! Tu étais gelée, c'est comme ça que tu as eu ta mèche. Papa nous a alors emmenés voir les trolls qui t'ont soigné en te faisant oublier mes pouvoirs. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous nous sommes séparées. Nos parents et moi, ne voulions surtout pas que je risque de te blesser à nouveau. C'était pour ton bien, Grand Pabby avait eu la sagesse de me montrer à quel point mes pouvoirs pouvaient être dangereux.

Je restais interdite face à cette révélation ! Désormais je pouvais comprendre tous les événements de notre enfance. La stupéfaction du moment m'empêcha de répondre et c'est Kristoff qui enchaîna :

-Oh mais c'était donc vous quand les trolls m'ont adopté ! J'ai suivi cette scène avec Sven j'ai vu Grand Pabby soigner une enfant et expliquer à la plus grande les dangers de son pouvoir mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous ! Je me souviens de ça, car Grand Pabby parlait souvent seul d'une jeune magicienne et d'un projet.

-Pardon ? Un projet ? Il prenait de mes nouvelles ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait, je ne l'espionnais pas en même temps ! Je suppose qu'il devait pressentir les derniers événements.

Ce petit dialogue entre ma sœur et mon époux me laissa le temps d'assimiler la révélation d'Elsa je la regardais, lui souris et la pris dans mes bras :

-Elsa ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'était il y a si longtemps maintenant ! Et désormais cela n'arrivera plus !

Un léger sourire gêné apparu timidement sur le visage de mon ainée. Mais si depuis son retour au pouvoir nous étions toute deux proches et tactiles, elle me semblait quelque peu différente, plus distante. Je levais la tête et remarquais qu'elle regardait probablement dans la direction des trolls. J'étais à la fois peinée et soulagée. Peinée de sentir ma sœur légèrement distante mais soulagée, cela n'était probablement pas dû à son aveu, mais ce que lui a dit Kristoff semblait la perturber. Je desserrais mon étreinte, libérant ma sœur qui reprit sa position de souveraine qu'il est vrai j'avais tendance à lui envier. Mais comment faisait elle pour rester si droite, calme et laissant planer autours d'elle une aura majestueuse, moi qui ne peut m'empêcher de faire des petits signes de main ou des sourires à tout un chacun.

-Prince Bjorgman Vous voilà entré dans notre famille, je comprends votre émoi de ne pas voir un de vos proches à cette célébration et sachez que je vais faire rechercher votre grand père par la garde royale. J'ose espérer qu'il acceptera par ailleurs d'être mon hôte d'honneur.

Waow ! Elle a vraiment le chic pour changer rapidement de personnalité ! Pendant un instant je voyais la reine oubliant qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur. Kristoff aussi était quelque peu surpris mais il sut réagir promptement avec toute l'étiquette qu'exige le protocole d'une entrevue avec son Altesse.

-Je vous remercie Votre Majesté de m'avoir permis par votre bénédiction d'entrer dans votre famille en me laissant prendre la main de la jeune princesse Anna d'Arendelle et saurais me montrer digne de cet honneur. J'ose parler au nom de mon grand père en vous affirmant qu'il accepterait avec honneur votre invitation.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais faire mander la garde.

Ma sœur prit congé et je fixais mon époux absolument abasourdie.

-Mais ? Qu…Qu'est ce donc que ce langage princier mon époux ? Dis-je amusée

-Etonnée ma chère ? Olaf m'a donné quelques cours d'étiquette dès ma nomination en tant que livreur de glaçons officiel ! Je ne pouvais pas demander une princesse royale en mariage sans avoir quelques bases !

-D'où cette distance pendant trois semaines ! J'adore quand tu me fais des surprises !

-Et j'en ai encore de nombreuses pour toi !

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et éclatâmes de rire ! Ouf, Kristoff retrouvait le sourire aussi nous retournions vers le bal où nous attendait Raiponce et Eugène qui nous abordèrent.

-Ah les voila ! fit Eugène, avant de s'incliner devant moi et ajouter. Madame il convient qu'en tant que cousin par alliance j'ai l'honneur de vous offrir votre première danse ! Je le vis jeter un regard vers Raiponce en lui soufflant : C'est bon comme ça ? Suffisamment protocolaire ?

-Pas mal, mais ça ne vaut pas l'invitation de Kristoff lui répondit-elle amusée.

Je le vis, en effet inviter non sans une pointe de jalousie ma cousine lui tendant une fleur qu'elle s'attacha dans ses jolis cheveux bruns. Je tendis ma main à Eugène et tous les quatre nous commençâmes notre valse. Finalement, après quelques pas, je n'avais plus aucune jalousie pour ma cousine qui valsait avec mon jeune époux, car je dois avouer, Eugène est un danseur absolument divin ! S'il y a bien une chose que le célèbre bandit Flynn Rider n'avait pas volée, c'était bien sa réputation de séducteur et ses qualités de danseur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, pensant à Kristoff et ses difficultés dans la valse.

-Gare à tes pieds chère cousine lançais-je à Raiponce un brin moqueuse.

Kristoff avait dû m'entendre car il me jeta un regard noir et en l'observant, j'étais il est vrai mauvaise langue ! A croire qu'Olaf avait dû lui donner quelques cours de valse ! Décidément je l'adore ce petit bonhomme de neige ! La danse continuant nos deux couples se différenciaient Eugène et moi nous valsions avec énormément de plaisir je profitais du plus beau jour de ma vie, et avec Eugène comme partenaire, tout paraissait si simple ! En revanche le contraste se faisait avec Kristoff et Raiponce, en les observant j'aurai cru voir un couple de personnes âgées, ils avançaient à peine, et semblaient se parler. Eugène lui aussi avait remarqué et me dit :

-Oh Kristoff n'a pas le bon jour pour valser avec Raiponce !

-Ah oui elle est souffrante ? Le retour de couche ?

-Non ! Elle est déçue, Kay et Mme Gotte n'ont pas amené Pascal, sans doute doit-il dormir, laissons le tranquille, mais ça dérange Raiponce !

J'arrêtais de valser fixant Eugène dans les yeux ! Comment pouvait-il prendre cela avec tant de légèreté ? Il est vrai que je ne connais pas encore les choses de l'amour mais je sentais en moi l'instinct maternelle, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour ma cousine, comment ne pas comprendre la tristesse d'une mère loin de son petit ?! Kristoff et Raiponce avaient eux aussi arrêté de valser, s'étant assis dans un coin isolé de la salle, en nous approchant, on commençait à entendre leur conversation.

-…cette déception ! Mais pour toi, tu sais où est ton fils le problème pour moi c'est que personne ne l'a vu !

-Vraiment personne ? Mais est-il arrivé au château ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, qui n'est pas au château ? Il y a une fête ailleurs qu'ici ? demanda Eugène alors que je lui donnais un coup de coude. Raiponce ne m'avait pas menti, le beau bandit avait des côtés gaffeurs !

-Mon grand père répondit poliment Kristoff alors qu'Eugène effaça de son visage son sourire comprenant sa gaffe. Je m'assis aux côtés de ma cousine :

-Ma belle ! Eugène m'a mise au courant, on n'a pas descendu au mariage mon merveilleux filleul ?! Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ? Ca te gène ça se voit de ne pas le voir ! Et Kristoff et moi voulons voir ce petit ange. J'ajoutais histoire de détendre l'atmosphère : Qu'on s'inspire pour pouvoir en faire un aussi beau ! Pas vrai chéri ?!

-Hein, euh oui tout à fait ! Répondit Kristoff quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées, avant de continuer à se renfrogner, néanmoins ma réflexion avait eu le mérite de faire sourire Raiponce.

-Tu as raison ! Je vais le chercher de ce pas. Alors qu'elle se levait, Eugène l'interpella :

-Attends, avant d'aller dans sa chambre, passons rapidement à la salle du mariage on en profitera pour récupérer le cadeau…

-Tu as raison, mais tais toi gaffeur ! A ces mots, le couple royal de Coronna s'éloignait, nous laissant pour la première fois, un moment seul, mon époux et moi.

Kristoff semblait véritablement contrarié, je m'approchais alors de lui en me blottissant contre son torse musclé et lui susurra à l'oreille

-Tu m'as impressionné par ta connaissance des traditions aujourd'hui ! Mais tu sais il nous reste encore une partie de la tradition du mariage à faire, mais celle-ci est bien plus intime et privée lui dis je en faisant un clin d'œil.

J'adore la danse et trouve cette tradition sur la vérification de la pureté de la mariée on ne peut plus humiliante, mais ma chère sœur est très à cheval sur les traditions de notre père. De plus l'optique de ne faire qu'un avec mon époux et la perspective qu'il me fasse pleinement devenir femme me comblait d'excitation et l'évocation de l'idée me fit sentir toute chose. Je continuais à augmenter mon excitation en lui chuchotant mes projets secrets pour nous deux. Au diable nos quelques obligations mondaines qui normalement doivent nous tenir ici jusqu'à la nuit, je ne voulais pas attendre !

-Oh ! Effectivement, ne faisons pas trainer les traditions ma chère ! me dit Kristoff dont un sourire avait fini par apparaître !

De ce pas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie…oh comme cette salle semble longue, j'aurai tant voulu voler jusqu'à la chambre des mariés où notre amour allait pleinement s'exprimer avec ce mélange encore inconnu pour moi mais si magique entre une tendresse amoureuse et ce côté animal, essence même de la vie ! Oh non j'oubliais ! Il fallait d'abord prévenir Elsa ! La souveraine en exercice devait, une fois la chose faîte venir vérifier la couche des mariés, aussi la cherchant du regard, je la retrouvais, avec encore une fois la compagnie du prince Karl ! Mais qu'importe, ce que j'allais lui annoncer la forcerait à prendre congé de ce pot de colle !

-Reine Elsa ! Pardonnez-moi, il me faut vous prévenir que le prince Bjorgman et moi-même devons nous retirer pour fai… Je m'arrêtais, non j'allais être grivoise, trouvons la formule adéquate ! Euh…je veux dire, il nous faut nous soumettre à la tradition royale !

Ma sœur dont la main était à quelques centimètres de celle du prince Karl, en entendant ma phrase eut un mouvement de surprise, et je découvris une autre expression encore inconnue sur le visage de la souveraine d'Arendelle. Ses joues avaient très nettement rougies « comme mes draps bientôt » pensais-je secrètement, oh mais non, faut vraiment que j'arrête avec mes pensées moi, je suis une princesse !

-Euh…Ev…Evidemment, il faut, je, je passerai vous rejoindre ! Réussit péniblement à articuler Elsa dont je ne saurais dire si elle était gênée par mes propos où parce que sa main était anormalement proche de celle du prince Karl mais qu'importe, c'est pour l'heure le cadet de mes soucis, tandis, que faisant fi des convenances encore une fois, j'entrainais mon cher époux vers le lieu magique qui nous attendait ! J'entendais au loin ma sœur reprendre sa conversation avec le Prince Karl. Heureusement, trop occupée, je ne pouvais la suivre, car cela m'aurait passablement énervée.

-Prince Karl vous êtes un doux flatteur, si j'osais, je vous dirai que je me sens si bien en votre compagnie !

-Majesté, je n'osais vous avouer que je pense la même chose ! Fit le Prince Karl tandis qu'il invitait Elsa à danser.

J'ai arpenté ce château des milliers de fois mais je pense que de ma vie, jamais je ne l'avais traversé si rapidement et déjà, nous étions dans le couloir fatidique. Nous passions devant la chambre du petit Pascal. Nous nous arrêtions devant la porte, Allons nous admirer notre petit filleul ? Non, inutile de le réveiller, Raiponce et Eugène s'en chargeront ! Enfin, j'espère que ce seront bien eux qui seront la cause de son réveil et pas nos activités dans la chambre au fond du couloir ! Je tachais de me calmer, regardant Kristoff qui semblait parcouru des mêmes pensées que moi. Nous tachions de reprendre notre souffle, nous allions en avoir très rapidement besoin ! Avançant plus calmement vers NOTRE chambre. Devant cette dernière, Kristoff me plaqua contre elle et m'embrassa fougueusement ! Ca le baiser c'est bon je connais ! Mais en fait non ! Comme il est bon celui-ci ! Lui qui annonce tant d'autres choses que je m'apprête à découvrir ! Quelle belle invitation au voyage, que d'aller là bas vivre ensemble ! Aimer à loisir ! Aimer et mourir ! Au pays qui te ressemble ! La où tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté ! Luxe, calme et Volupté ! Mais alors que mon esprit était embrumé de quelques magnifiques vers entendu de la bouche d'un brillant poète pourtant plein de spleen, alors qu'il travaillait sur son recueil de poèmes, nos corps fonctionnaient d'eux même. Sans m'en rendre compte alors que nous ne pouvions décoller nos bouches l'un de l'autre nous étions entrés, et les mains puissantes de mon tendre amant qui enlaçaient ma nuque descendirent au niveau de mon dos. Elles dénouèrent les lacets de ma robe immaculée, symbole de cette pureté que j'allais offrir à mon beau mari. Je la sentais déjà glisser sur mon corps tandis qu'il poursuivait s'attaquant désormais à mon corset, de mon coté, je plaquais mes mains sur son torse puissant, détachant peu à peu sa veste en queue de pie et sa chemise alors que nous basculions sur le lit conjugal. Ca y est ! J'allais devenir une femme ! Je m'offrais littéralement corps et âme à mon courageux montagnard qui, prenant son temps, passait ses mains sur les parties les plus intimes de mon anatomie ce qui augmenta encore davantage mon excitation en même temps qu'une crainte « suis-je prête ? Que dois-je faire ? Fermer les yeux ? Crier ? » L'appréhension me gagnait alors que je découvrais moi aussi l'anatomie de mon amant, caressant son torse, descendant toujours un peu plus mes mains vers ses attributs virils.

-Je t'aime Anna me chuchota Kristoff comme pour faire partir mon appréhension laissant mon esprit pleinement apprécier l'extase de l'acte que je m'apprête à découvrir pendant que, nous rabattions sur nos corps enlacés les draps comme pour nous couper encore un peu plus du monde, alors que Kristoff pénétrait mes défenses. Aïe ! Oui on m'avait expliqué que c'était douloureux au départ, mais mon excitation était plus forte, alors que Kristoff en chevalier aimant prenait mille précautions, ralentissant ses coups de lance me rassurant de ses caresses, alors que mon corps, ayant encaissé cette première intrusion se détendit, rendant chaque entrées de mon chevalier chaque fois plus douces et excitantes ! Je m'accrochais au coup de mon puissant mari, le couvrant de baisers tandis que la cadence, pour notre plus grand plaisir s'accélérait. Il n'était plus question de douleur, juste d'un immense plaisir, où étions-nous ? Qu'importe, au paradis sans doute, et alors que Kristoff augmentait ses assauts à ma fleure, nos respirations s'accéléraient au rythme des assauts. Ces derniers étaient ponctués petit à petit de petits cris exprimant un plaisir qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mon Dieu, aurais-je crié si fort sans m'en rendre compte ? Alors que mon plaisir arrivait à son paroxysme ! Le cri ne semblait d'ailleurs pas venir de la chambre, mais davantage sur le côté, au niveau de la salle du mariage ! Bizarre ! Je sus également que Kristoff lui aussi avait atteint l'extase alors que ses coups de lance se faisaient plus doux et espacés, privilégiant à nouveau les découvertes tactiles de l'anatomie de l'autre, perpétuant notre plaisir de cet acte si beau, si animal, si fort dont je me souviendrais je suis sure toute ma vie. Mais alors que nous nous étions arrêtés et que nos respirations reprenaient un rythme normal, nous entendîmes une discussion qui semblait paniquée. En fait, nous entendions ce petit bruit depuis ce fameux cri que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir poussée. C'est maintenant que nous étions redescendu du septième ciel que nous en prenions conscience ! Couchée dans les bras de Kristoff nous nous regardions inquiets, que pouvait-il bien se passer à quelques mètres de notre chambre ? Il fallait le découvrir !

-Habillons nous, il se passe quelque chose, je crois que ça vient de la chambre de Raiponce et Eugène ! Dis-je tandis que j'attrapais des vêtements plus classiques que ma robe de mariée, que j'avais préalablement installés ce matin au pied du lit, me doutant de ce que nous serions amenés à faire ici !

En sortant de la chambre, je constatais que la conversation venait bien de la chambre d'Eugène et Raiponce, et on entendait des pleurs, mais certainement pas ceux d'un bébé ce qui m'inquiéta ! Nous nous fixions Kristoff et moi, sans nous parler, nous vérifions que nous étions présentables puis calmement nous entrâmes prudemment dans la chambre de ma cousine où je vis une scène surréaliste ! Kay et Madame Gotte se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, se faisant soigner visiblement, ils avaient été frappés à la tête, mais pire encore Eugène, Elsa et à mon grand regret le Prince Karl entouraient ma cousine effondrée sur un berceau vide, tenant dans sa main, la petite boule neige fabriquée par Elsa ! Je ne savais quel comportement adapter, tout le monde semblait bouleversé, je n'osais deviner pourquoi, et cette situation tranchait tellement avec l'instant que Kristoff et moi venions de vivre, d'autant plus qu'étant changé, il était aisé de deviner la raison de notre absence ! Je choisis de m'approcher d'Elsa qui sursauta quand je lui tapotais le bras :

-Non Anna ça n'est pas le mom…Elle s'arrêta en me dévisageant, remarquant mon changement de tenue elle eût un temps de silence décontenancée avant de se reprendre : Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à consacrer aux traditions ! Nous avons d'autres priorités beaucoup plus graves !

Elsa semblait furieuse la dernière fois que je l'ai entendu s'adresser à moi sur ce ton, c'est quand je lui avais arraché son gant, et que son pouvoir s'était révélé aux yeux de tous.

-Je souhaitais savoir ce qu'il se passait ici m'excusais-je.

Raiponce, qui ne détournait pas son regard du couffin vide, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues essayait avec difficulté et avec l'aide de son époux lui aussi au bord des larmes de recouvrer ses esprits, et finalement, saccadée par ses sanglots, elle m'apporta une explication.

-La salle du…du mariage ! D…Dans un recoin ! J'ai trouvé ça ! dit-elle en montrant le petit jouet avant de poursuivre : J'ai, j'ai alors imaginé le pire…Nous sommes remontés ici et…et…et

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes se tournant dans les bras de son mari qui poursuivi les propos de Raiponce.

-En entrant dans cette pièce nous avons découvert l'inimaginable les serviteurs étaient inconscients et le couffin vide !

Ca y est il avait prononcé les mots, officialisant ce que j'avais deviné au vu de la scène mais que je ne voulais surtout pas croire mes jambes tout à coup ne me portaient plus, fort heureusement, Kristoff me maintenait sinon je serais tombée à terre comme un sac de pommes de terre ! J'étais totalement interdite, ne sachant quel comportement avoir. Cette cousine pour qui j'avais eu pendant si longtemps une certaine rancœur je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, la douleur dans la poitrine de perdre un proche. Oh mon Dieu, désormais, c'est elle qui allait avoir de la rancœur à notre sujet ! Voyons je ne pense qu'à moi, ce n'est pas le moment ! D'une main hésitante je me risquais à la poser chaleureusement sur l'épaule de ma cousine. Elsa quand à elle semblait bouillir et s'approcha du balcon de la chambre dominant la cour du château déserte. Alors qu'Olaf faisait son entrée dans la pièce suivi de deux gardes :

-Kristoff ! Ton traineau a été volé ! Alerta le bonhomme de neige ! Ce qui ferma instantanément le visage de mon mari, alors qu'un des gardes poursuivaient

-Majesté, nous avons fouillé la ville près du port nous avons retrouvé des fioles vides ressemblant à celles appartenant au troll que vous nous avez fait rechercher ! Majesté je crains que des bandits ne se soient introduits dans la Cité et soient responsables de l'enlèvement du Prince de Coronna mais aussi de ce troll.

Ma sœur ne se retourna pas à l'entente de cette nouvelle elle semblait trembler de rage, Raiponce avait stoppé ses pleurs et tous nous fixions ma sœur, nous tournant le dos, observant le fjord, puis elle levait ses bras et cria :

-PAS DANS MON ROYAUME !

Une forte lumière sortait de ses mains tournées vers le ciel je regardais à moitié terrifiée à moitié fasciné du prodige de ma sœur qui perdait ses nerfs, alors que se formaient de gros nuages au dessus d'Arendelle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que le Royaume allait connaître un nouvel épisode de neige…


	6. Une menace inquiétante

Chapitre 6 : Une menace inquiétante

Alors qu'Elsa commençait à déchaîner les éléments de l'hiver, je ne pouvais savoir que loin d'ici, dans les montagnes une expédition progressait dans l'ascension de la montagne du nord, avec à leur tête le prince Hans suivi par quelques gardes, et, dans le traineau volé de Kristoff, emmitouflé dans des couvertures, le petit prince du royaume du soleil apeuré face au décor blanc et hivernal de la montagne mais surtout la non présence maternelle. Le Prince Hans, se retournant observa les gros nuages s'amonceler au dessus d'Arendelle la température avait chuté et quelques flocons commençaient à tomber. Il avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt son groupe stationné à bonne distance du royaume puis leur avait donné l'ordre de rejoindre immédiatement le palais de glace.

-Bien messieurs ! Il semblerait que l'absence de notre petit hôte ait été remarquée au Royaume ! Hâtez vous si vous voulez atteindre le palais de glace avant d'être gelés !

-Monseigneur ! Se risqua un des anciens gardes du duc de Weselton. Etes vous certain de ce que vous faîtes ?! Croyez vous qu'il soit raisonnable de s'attaquer à Arendelle et leur Reine ?

Hans ne se retourna même pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la requête inquiète du garde. Poursuivant son ascension, il arrivait enfin face au monumental palais de glace sculpté par la Reine elle-même lors de sa fuite d'Arendelle il y a un mois de cela.

-Prince Hans ! Nous ne sommes pas de taille à affronter les pouvoirs de la Reine ! Hurla un soldat.

A ces mots, le bloc de neige qui se trouvait à côté du monumental escalier gelé, enjambant une crevasse profonde pour atteindre la porte du palais prit vie en un monstrueux bonhomme de neige : Guimauve ! Ce géant crée par Elsa paniquée pour faire fuir sa sœur. Il portait sur sa tête un petit diadème en or la fameuse couronne de sacre d'Elsa, qu'elle avait abandonné dans ce palais lorsqu'elle avait renoncé à sa vie de souveraine. Depuis, les choses avaient changé, et redevenue souveraine, la reine était revenue dans ce palais qu'une seule fois, restaurer les dégâts causés lors de son invasion, et charger Guimauve de repousser tout visiteur non invité par sa Majesté, lui laissant, en signe d'honneur de ce travail, la fameuse tiare.

-Prince Hans ! Derrière vous attention ! Le monstre de neige est vivant ! hurla un des gardes, alors que le prince s'était retourné à la dernière question de ce dernier. Hans n'était cependant en aucun cas surpris et sans même se retourner, lança vers le monstre ce qui semblait être une boule de neige. Ce faible projectile qui selon toute logique ne devait pas blesser le monstre, pas plus qu'une plume de blesserait un homme ! Et Pourtant ! A peine le projectile eut-il touché la jambe du monstre que ce dernier se mit instantanément à fondre en quelques secondes, le monstre de glace n'était plus et seul subsistait dans la neige une petite fiole brisée qui était dans la boule de neige lancée, mais aussi la tiare de la reine que ramassa Hans puis, arborant un sourire maléfique demanda à ses troupes :

\- Que disiez-vous capitaine ? Pas de taille ? Allons en avant ! Montez un bivouac caché dans ce renfoncement, nous aurons une vue d'ensemble du palais, et sur la vallée ! Lieutenant, prenez le blason sur le vêtement du bébé ! Redescendez et laissez-le en évidence sur le chemin menant vers la montagne du Nord !

-Votre grâce Arendelle va sans doute lancer une expédition de recherche, si je fais ça, ils sauront où nous nous sommes réfugiés et seront sur notre piste rapidement !

-Mais j'y compte bien Lieutenant ! J'attends ces retrouvailles avec impatience ! Allons pressons ! Sortez le troll de son sac et amenez le moi dans ma tente ! J'ai encore besoin de lui ! Maintenant que j'ai eu un aperçu du contre pouvoir de la potion des trolls par rapport aux pouvoirs de la Reine, je sais que je peux me fier à ses savoirs ! Et il me dira tout j'en suis sur ! Ajouta-t-il, un corail orange à la main.

Sur ce il tourna les talons, entrant dans sa tente, la première à voir été installée. Les hommes s'afféraient à monter le reste du bivouac à l'abri du vent un berceau de fortune a été fabriqué à l'intérieur duquel, le jeune prince en pleurs fut installé. Grand Pabby, quelque peu secoué d'avoir été transporté dans un sac de jute, mit quelques secondes à s'adapter au nouvel environnement lumineux et froid, mais bien que ligoté, il observa la scène, visiblement peu étonné de se retrouver proche du palais de glace.

-Quel manque d'originalité ! Lança-t-il d'un ton de défi, alors que parcourant le bivouac du regard, il remarqua le berceau ce qui le figea un instant, la colère semblant monter en lui. Bien que ligoté, il réussi un instant à échapper à la surveillance de ses garde du corps, roulant vers le berceau. Poursuivi par ses geôliers, il vit le bébé et resta interdit.

-Le fils de la princesse de Coronna ! NON !

Pour la première fois, Grand Pabby était surpris, mais aussi un sentiment de colère pouvait se lire sur son visage de pierre. Mais s'il avait réussi à se libérer, cet instant de surprise laissa le temps aux gardes de mettre à nouveau la main sur le vieux troll. Veillant à ce qu'il soit correctement attaché, le capitaine l'escorta jusqu'à la tente du Prince Hans.

-Prince Hans ! Voici le troll.

-Eh bien Capitaine on peut dire que vous avez mis le temps ! Rétorqua le prince sans un regard, puis, se retournant et constatant que le garde tenait toujours fermement les liens du troll il s'approcha de la créature, et commença à dénouer les liens.

-Capitaine, j'ai besoin des savoirs de ce troll et je refuse que quiconque soit au courant de mes desseins alors sortez.

-Permettez monseigneur, ce troll a tenté une évasion malgré la surveillance de mes hommes ! Pour votre sécurité je me dois…

-Capitaine, si je vous dis de partir ! Vous partez sans poser de question. Ce troll a des choses à m'apprendre ! Qu'il le veuille ou non !

-Monseigneur je me dois d'insister…

-Je ne me répéterai pas capitaine ! Vous avez vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me débarrasser du monstre de neige, je pourrais réessayer sur vous !

A ces mots, le soldat préféra prudemment sortir de la tente ne sachant pas si le prince était fou ou inconscient, mais dans tous les cas, il valait mieux pour sa sécurité qu'il ne restât pas ici. Dehors il observa le bivouac installé alors que la neige redoublait. A l'intérieur de la tente, le ton montait, le prince Hans avait quelques difficultés avec le troll comme le supposait le capitaine, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait rentrer à nouveau après l'injonction du prince Hans. Tant pis pour lui se dit pour lui-même le militaire, s'il perd le troll, il ne s'en prendra qu'à lui-même, alors que sans pour autant vouloir écouter, il percevait quelques bribes de conversation, sans savoir qui parlait, ni le contexte, le capitaine réussi à entendre relativement clairement :

« Idiot !... Le bébé !...Péril !...Changer les plans ! » Puis juste après, ces mots qui seuls n'avaient guère de sens aux oreilles du capitaine, il entendit un cri rauque.

-Ah visiblement, il a encore maîtrisé le troll avec le corail orange ! Dit-il davantage pour lui-même que pour un tiers, et, après un haussement d'épaule il se dirigea vers le bivouac en regardant le ciel de plus en plus noir.

-Qu'il sache ce qu'il fasse ou non, affronter la Reine des Neiges n'est nullement prudent, personne ne sait quelle est la puissance réelle de ses pouvoirs.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Oh laisse tomber ! Conclut le capitaine en allant s'abriter…


	7. Un départ compliqué

Chapitre 7 : Un départ compliqué

-Ca semble s'être calmé dans la tente du prince Hans ! Vous pensez qu'il aurait tué le troll capitaine ?

-J'en serais étonné ! Cette créature semble être une pièce importante de son plan.

-D'ailleurs à propos de plan. Pourquoi faut-il que l'on campe ici, à quelques mètres du palais ? Le prince nous a débarrassés du monstre ! Alors pourquoi ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre, mais nous irons tôt ou tard ! Personne ne connaît le plan, j'en viens même à me demander si le prince le connaît lui-même !...Il est marrant ce gosse quand même ! Guil guiliguili ! Termina le militaire agitant une plume au dessus du jeune fils de Raiponce qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser des pitreries de sa « nounou ».

La conversation dans la tente d'Hans s'était en effet apaisée et le machiavélique prince des îles du sud observait l'incroyable potentiel magique du grand père troll. De manière nette, il pouvait s'observer n'importe quel endroit au monde, et le lieu qui intéressait tout particulièrement celui qui fut un temps promis à la jeune Anna n'était autre que le château royal d'Arendelle :

-Elsa…

-Vas-t-en Anna ! me répondit ma sœur tremblant de rage et tenant fermement la balustrade du balcon.

Je préférais m'éloigner Elsa avait perdu son contrôle, la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivée et que j'ai voulu la raisonner, j'ai failli finir en bloc de glace, aussi, je revenais à mon point de départ, tenant le bras de Kristoff et me faisant toute petite. Sans le vouloir nous formions un demi-cercle à quelques mètres de distance du balcon où se tenait Elsa chacun tentant par des mots calmes de faire revenir ma sœur parmi nous, mis à part Raiponce, qui sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras d'Eugène dont je remarquais que les yeux avaient rougis. Je vis alors le prince Karl avancer vers ma sœur « Soit il est fou, soit il est idiot ou les deux ! » pensais-je. A peine cette pensée formulée je constatais qu'il tendait sa main vers Elsa qui lui tournait le dos :

-Votre Majesté ! Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes une grande souveraine pleine de sagesse. Dit-il doucement, posant finalement la main sur l'épaule d'Elsa.

Je m'attendais à une forte réaction, oui il est fou ! Elle va le congeler sur place ! Mais rien ne se passa, mis à part un léger sursaut de la part d'Elsa qui semblait serrer un peu moins fort la balustrade. Nous regardions circonspect l'audace du prince qui semblait avoir prit de l'assurance s'approchant toujours plus de la tête d'Elsa. Je jetais un œil vers Raiponce, son visage désespéré me rappela la gravité de la situation et m'empêcha de hurler en voyant le prince Karl ! Il s'était approché et avait déposé délicatement sur la joue de ma sœur un baiser ?! Elsa eut pour seule réaction que de lâcher la balustrade, se tournant alors vers le prince qui tendrement l'étreignit afin qu'elle retrouve définitivement ses esprits.

-Allons Majesté nous avons besoin de vous pour la suite à donner à ce drame, vous ne pouvez vous laisser dépasser par les événements ! Déclara le prince des Iles du Sud.

Un silence pesant tomba alors sur notre assistance médusée par ce que nous venions de voir ! La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle dans les bras d'un homme ! Alors que le prince Karl pudiquement lâchait ma sœur et se reculait humblement « Bon, d'accord ! Il l'a calmé et il est poli…mais ça ne veut rien dire ! » Me dis-je. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent là, Elsa avait reprit toute la Majesté et la prestance qu'on lui connaissait, la seule chose étrange, c'est que le blizzard ne disparaissait pas. Génial, on va devoir ressortir une nouvelle fois les manteaux en été ! Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais comment elle peut faire changer la météo pour revenir au beau temps ! Et surtout pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas maintenant !

-Je vais mener un groupe de recherches, sans doute les malfaiteurs ont-ils fui loin de la ville, ma tempête se chargera de les ralentir ! déclara Elsa.

Nous avons tous répondu en même temps que nous faisons partie de l'expédition !

-Raiponce ! Il n'en est pas question, tu n'es pas en état !

-Ma chère cousine j'ai passé 18 ans à m'entendre dire que je ne pouvais pas sortir, que je n'étais pas en état ! Mais là c'est mon fils qui a disparu donc je ne reçois aucun ordre ! Qu'il vienne de la souveraine ou de la cuisinière !

-Eh doucement ma jolie, tu parles de la Reine quand même ! Tempéra Eugène

-Justement ! C'est la Reine donc son rôle c'est garder et assurer la sécurité en son royaume ! Et, accessoirement éviter qu'on entre dans son château comme dans un moulin pour enlever un nouveau né surtout quand il s'agit du miens ! Alors elle dit ce qu'elle veut, moi je vais chercher mon fils !

-Raiponce voyons sois raisonnable, tu sais bien que ma sœur ne pensait pas à mal et tu seras sans doute mieux ici, laisses nous y aller, je te promets que nous ramènerons Pascal !

-Anna tu n'as rien à voir là dedans ! Tu n'es pas concernée ! Tu devrais à l'heure qu'il est être en voyage de noces avec ton montagnard mal peigné !

-Je ne te permets pas ! La douleur n'excuse pas tout ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu un proche ! Riposta Kristoff.

-Oui un troll ! Ça compte tellement plus qu'un nouveau né aux yeux d'une mère, mais pourquoi donc est ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre quelque chose à cette tête vide ?!

-C'est de mon mari que tu parles là !

-Oui je le sais ! Merci de me rappeler que c'est ton époux, comme si je ne venais pas d'assister à la cérémonie ! Le grand dadet et la greluche ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés !

Je bouillais, Mère éplorée ou pas c'était trop, je vais lui sauter à la gorge mais Elsa m'empêcha d'un geste de la main :

-C'est de ma sœur, la princesse, et accessoirement comme tu dis ton hôte que tu insultes là, ce faisant, tu m'insultes moi aussi et le Royaume qui t'invite !

-Oh oui quelle belle invitation, on m'enlève mon fils ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me congeler ?!

-…ou t'enfermer dans les geôles pour te calmer j'avoue que j'hésite ! Répliqua ma sœur avec sarcasme.

Tous nous nous fixions du regard, furieux les uns contre les autres, mais cette dernière réflexion avait faire taire Raiponce, Elsa qui avait retrouvé son calme me fixa alors d'un air froid.

-Anna, tu restes ici garder le royaume !

-Non ! Kristoff lui aussi a perdu un proche ! Je ne peux pas le laisser !

-Mais si Anna, sois sage, ça te changera ! On pourra presque croire que tu peux penser après ça ! Ricana Raiponce

Cette réflexion était celle de trop, mais pas pour moi, sans doute parce que Kristoff me retenait. Néanmoins, je vis ma sœur faire volte face et de sa main, faire apparaître au sol des blocs de glace dans une scène similaire à celle que nous avions vécu le jour de son couronnement après que je l'eusse poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Raiponce avait reculé et se taisait se rendant probablement compte de la portée de ses paroles, mais ma sœur s'avançait vers elle avec un regard noir. Je ne pouvais bouger, perdue entre le sentiment de vouloir sauter au cou de ma cousine qui ne cessait de nous insulter Kristoff et moi et tétanisée par l'air menaçant de ma sœur que j'en plaignais presque Raiponce ! Mais jamais on ne su ce qu'allait faire ma sœur car, alors que nous observions tous les deux protagonistes de la dispute, Eugène avait lâché le bras de sa femme et quittait précipitamment la pièce, attrapant un manteau et une paire de bottes de sa malle et sans se retourner nous lança :

-Continuez vos gamineries de cours d'école pendant que je vais sauver mon fils !

Je regardais tous mes comparses, et ils faisaient de même. Je me sentais quelque peu honteuse, Eugène avait dit vrai, nous agissions comme des enfants, et même si ce que m'avait dit Raiponce et les insultes proférées à l'encontre de Kristoff me blessait, la priorité était de retrouver ceux qui avaient enlevé Pascal, Grand Pabby et volé le traineau de Kristoff ! Sans même que nous nous concertions nous avons réagi en même temps, nous ruant vers la sortie rejoindre Eugène. Mais ce qui me frappa c'était Elsa ! La Reine si distinguée était déterminée, et nous précédait. Certes elle ne craignait pas le froid donc ne perdait pas de temps à prendre des vêtements de circonstances contrairement à nous mais plus surprenant, ne jugeant pas utile de prendre l'escalier se créa une pente de glace pour arriver plus vite dans le hall. Tous nous marquions un temps d'arrêt interloqués alors que ma sœur continuait son chemin sans même nous jeter un regard. Olaf qui avait été jusqu'ici étonnamment silencieux me poussa gentiment avant de prendre à son tour sur la piste de glace poussant un cri de joie !

-Alors ? Vous venez ? lança-t-il depuis le hall.

Je regardais mon époux, il haussait les épaules d'un air entendu et nous aussi prenions cette pente glissante et je suppose que Raiponce avait fait de même ! Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions aux écuries Eugène était déjà sur Maximus, voyant Raiponce, il lui tendit la main et la fit monter derrière lui, Elsa attelait son cheval également. Décidément elle ne cessait de m'étonner aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir vu sur un cheval depuis notre plus tendre enfance ! Kristoff siffla ce qui fit venir immédiatement Sven. A mon tour je prenais mon cheval tandis que je voyais derrière moi le prince Karl.

-Bien inutile de polémiquer plus longtemps nous partons tous lança d'un ton impérieux ma sœur !

-Majesté, cela sera un immense honneur pour moi que d'être à vos côtés pour résoudre cette affaire !

-Ah non ! Il ne va quand même pas venir ! Lançais-je

-J'ai dit nous partons TOUS ! Mais si tu veux rester ici ne te gènes surtout pas Anna ! Nous nous en sortirons sans toi ! me rétorqua Elsa qui me fixait d'un regard glacial comme jamais elle n'avait eu à mon égard.

Ce qu'Anna ignorait c'est qu'au travers d'une aurore boréale, le prince Hans s'était délecté de toute la scène !

-Très bien, nous allons avoir une reine en furie pour le dîner ria le prince Hans qui dévisagea son ainé légèrement en retrait de la souveraine qui scrutait l'horizon et le blizzard que sa fureur avait crée pour ajouter : Et c'est toi mon tendre Karl qui va nous l'apporter sur un plateau !

A ces mots, il déverrouilla à nouveau la potion fournie par Grand Pabby qui lui a permis de contrôler l'esprit des soldats du duc qui à l'heure qu'il est devait se morfondre dans un des cachots d'Arendelle, sans même que les autorités locales ne le sachent ! Se relevant il déversa une partie du flacon sur l'aurore boréale qui permettait de visualiser Arendelle et d'une manière incroyable, le liquide doré, qui, au lieu de tomber au sol, semblait être en lévitation et devint de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du visage projeté du prince Karl.

Nous ne savions guère où aller alors qu'il neigeait à gros flocons et je ne sais pourquoi mon regard s'était arrêté sur le prince Karl, mais pour une fois j'en fus satisfaite car à cet instant il avait un mouvement de recul, fermant les yeux comme si des flocons s'y étaient glissés bizarre car je ne les avais pas vu si tel est le cas, mais qu'importe, ce mouvement fit cabrer son cheval, malheureusement, il sut rétablir la situation, et même il déclara comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le tout sans avoir perdu sa prestance comparable à celle de ma bien aimée sœur.

-Je sais où nous devons aller Majesté ! Je le sens ! Les ravisseurs ont sans doute pris la route qui mène vers ce fameux palais de glace dont vous m'avez fait une élogieuse description l'autre soir !

Je n'allais pas le contredire, l'idée n'était pas après tout ! Ce chemin emprunte la forêt et mène vers les montagnes, si j'étais une voleuse d'enfant je pense que je me serais cachée là bas aussi.

-Votre idée est juste Prince ! Bien ne perdons pas de temps ! Conclu ma sœur qui ouvrit alors la marche, tournant le dos au fjord qui commençait à geler pour faire face à ces montagnes qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs…Un mois seulement ! Mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années !

Hans continuait d'observer ce petit groupe qui sortait de la ville, s'orientant vers les montagnes. Il jubilait !

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un exceptionnel pouvoir de persuasion mon frère dit-il dans un sourire avant de sortir de sa tente.

Alors que l'état major des Iles du Sud, jadis sous les ordres du prince Karl et aujourd'hui aux mains du prince Hans continuaient à jouer les nounous royales le prince Hans lançait à ses hommes.

-Messieurs nous avons du travail ! Vous ! dit-il en désignant les hommes qui étaient ce matin encore à la solde du duc de Welselton : Emmenez le troll là où vous l'avez trouvé et gardez cette position ! Vous aurez de la visite ! Vous capturez et vous ne bougez pas Compris ! Vous autres, venez avec moi nous allons descendre un peu pour observer l'arrivée de la Reine ! Quand à vous capitaine, rejoignez Arendelle, plus personne ne garde le royaume ! Colportez la rumeur que la Reine a perdu la raison, avec cette tempête qu'elle a déclenché on vous croira, et ajoutez que la famille royale s'est enfuie !

-Monseigneur, et que faisons nous de l'enfant ?

-Quel enfant ?

-Le fils de la Princesse Raiponce…Vous savez, le petit qui était avec vous tout à l'heure !

Le Prince Hans leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux comme s'il attendait une réponse, puis après ce temps d'arrêt d'une voix sombre il dit :

-Il ne sert en rien au plan ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?!...Vous n'avez qu'à le tuer avant de partir !

Le capitaine resta pétrifié par cette phrase. Le prince avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Avait-il mal entendu ?

-Monseign…

-Allons faîtes vite, nous avons du travail Capitaine !

Sans un regard, Hans prit la tête de son groupe qui descendait la montagne, laissant seul le capitaine en bourreau de cet ordre terrible. Il resta pétrifié, le regard perdu pendant plusieurs secondes regardant les autres s'éloigner. En se retournant il voyait l'autre groupe charger un sac de jute et dévaler l'autre flan de la montagne vers le lieu de résidence des trolls, en orientant de quelques degrés son regard il voyait le magnifique château d'Elsa, puis fixa la tente où se trouvait le petit prince. D'un pas lourd il y entra, arme à la main, fixant le jeune prince qui lui souriait…

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, les hommes chargés d'emmener le troll arrivaient au niveau du blason laissé dans la neige tout à l'heure à la demande du prince Hans. S'ils continuaient à descendre, ils finiraient par retrouver le chemin menant à Arendelle, mais eux devaient bifurquer vers la droite, mais un des soldats qui semblait avoir reçu des ordres de la part du prince Hans fit arrêter le convoi. Il avait dans sa main un morceau déchiré de la cape de grand Pabby qu'il lança nonchalamment sur le milieu du chemin et commanda aux autres de ne plus effacer leurs traces. Le Prince Hans voulait qu'un chemin soit laissé pour l'équipe de sauvetage ! Plus haut, au niveau du bivouac, alors que tout le monde avait quitté les lieux depuis près d'une demi-heure, le dernier homme qui avait le plus dur des ordres du prince Hans à exécuter montait sur son cheval le visage blafard, il semblait bouleversé dérapant sur l'étrier où la marque de son pied laissait une petite trace rouge. Il prit une respiration pour se calmer et monta sans problème cette fois-ci et parti au triple galop vers Arendelle accomplir les ordres de son maître…


	8. Diviser pour mieux régner!

Chapitre 8 : Diviser pour mieux régner !

Le petit groupe que nous formions était mené par ma sœur et nous progressions dans une ambiance comparable à la météo ambiante : glaciale ! Nous nous suivions tous, et personne n'ouvrait la bouche. Mais je pouvais sentir l'énervement de chacun ! Je me trouvais juste derrière Maximus, aussi, ce que je voyais devant moi était le dos de ma cousine, agrippée à Eugène, cherchant à se protéger du froid sans doute. Nous partions chercher son fils, à chaque fois j'essayais de garder cette idée dans la tête. Un enfant innocent arraché à sa mère ! Oh ma pauvre cousine ! Mais invariablement, cette pensée était chassée par une phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête « Le grand dadet et la greluche ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! ». Jamais je n'avais été insultée et humiliée de la sorte et en public qui plus est quelques heures à peine après mon mariage ! Je serrais les dents et des pensées dont j'avais honte qu'elle me traverse l'esprit me parvenait « La greluche, elle a arrêté sa nuit de…enfin son après-midi de noces à cause de toi et fout en l'air sa lune de miel pour t'accompagner chercher ton petit merdeux ! ». Mon Dieu non, ça n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas pu penser traiter mon filleul ainsi ? Lui qui est si mignon et innocent ! Pourvu qu'il aille bien ! Oh chère cousine, comme tu dois être désespérée ! Moi qui t'en voulais t'imaginant en quelque sorte comme responsable de la disparition de papa et maman comme tu dois nous en vouloir aujourd'hui ! Et je n'ose imaginer ta rancœur s'il était arrivé malheur au petit prince ! Et comment as-tu pu nous insulter ainsi ?! Oh c'en était trop, mes pensées contradictoires se chevauchaient, il fallait que je regarde ailleurs ! En relevant légèrement la tête, je voyais la nuque d'Eugène. J'admirais son calme et sa dignité, le seul qui n'ait pris parti à cette dispute et a su nous faire arrêter, mais sa femme alors… Oh impossible ! Le regarder fait remonter mon amertume envers Raiponce, et si cela devait revenir encore une fois, je sens que je vais hurler ! Il valait mieux éviter ça pensais-je en détournant mon regard qui s'arrêta vers celle qui nous menait : ma sœur ! Elsa ne semblait plus être dans son état normal. C'est elle qui a prononcé les seules paroles depuis notre départ, à chaque fois des injonctions en tant que commandante d'expédition. Certes il s'agit de la reine mais ce ton ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu venant de sa bouche ! Il était déterminé mais aussi glacial ! Tout autant que le regard qu'elle m'a lancé au départ. Et quand j'y repense, cette descente spectaculaire vers les écuries ! Jamais elle n'avait utilisé sa magie dans le château depuis notre retour sauf bien sur pour quelques petits tours malicieux, mais ceux-ci s'accompagnaient alors de son sourire illuminé ! Là cela n'avait pas ressemblé à un tour de magie, et son visage paraissait aussi dur que la glace. Ne la voyant que de dos je devinais malgré tout que son visage conservait en ce moment cette même expression, rien ne semblait plus compter pour elle. Elle fixait la piste que nous empruntions sans tenir compte du reste du groupe. On aurait pu monter à sa hauteur, qu'elle ne nous remarquerait même pas. Je ne savais plus bien si elle était encore la même personne, on dirait davantage une magicienne dénuée d'humanité…enfin presque, il y a l'autre ! Ce beau parleur de prince Karl. Le fait de penser à lui me fit avoir un frisson de dégout, non pas qu'il ne fût pas bel homme, j'étais obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup de charme ! Et il était là ! Juste derrière ma sœur ! Oh mince, j'avais détourné mon attention de Raiponce pour ne pas ressentir l'énervement de tout à l'heure et voila que je me mets à le regarder lui ! Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire légèrement serrer les rennes de mon cheval et faire accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, non d'émoi, mais d'énervement et… « Non mais que fait-il ? Il veut me faire exploser ce n'est pas possible ! » Pensais-je en luttant pour ne pas hurler. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais le prince Karl était sorti des traces de ma sœur, et il venait à sa hauteur ! Nous étions conduits par ce type ?! Et en plus il est à côté d'Elsa ! Mais pire encore pour ma tension, Elsa que je pensais imperturbable avait légèrement tourné la tête dans sa direction ! Mais alors que ne pouvant plus me contrôler j'allais hurler, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter, puis, voyant à qui elle appartenait je me radoucie instantanément, oubliant la rage qui bouillait en moi ! L'amour guérit tout, et mon tendre époux n'a-t-il pas été élevé chez les experts de l'amour ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien, tu as l'air contrariée ma chérie ?

Oh ! Il m'a appelée sa chérie ! J'aime tant quand il dit ça ! Je le fixais un instant, me laissant envouter par son regard profond, la scène avait de quoi être romantique avec la forêt enneigée, mon mari et moi qui nous regardions mais elle fut stoppé par Olaf qui, accroché aux bois de Sven se mit devant mes yeux.

-Eh Anna ? T'es dans la lune ?

-Non Olaf ! Je vais bien Kristoff c'est juste que…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase regardant à nouveau devant moi, revoyant le reste du groupe qui nous précédait et mes sentiments nombreux et contradictoires qui remontaient dans mon esprit, tous en même temps. Il me semblait entendre murmurer Raiponce, sans doute parlait-elle à Eugène ! Pas la peine d'être devin pour deviner sa conversation ! Aussi je me retournais vers mon beau montagnard pour moi aussi lui exposer ce que j'avais sur le cœur ! Comme il est bon d'avoir une âme sœur qui vous comprenne, vous apaise et vous console ! Mais dommage que l'âme de ma sœur se soit depuis cette dispute dans la chambre de Raiponce éloignée de nous…

-Oui Anna ? Juste quoi ? Me demanda mon tendre époux.

Après une respiration, je lui expliquais tout ce que j'avais dans la tête. Comme je l'avais pressenti Kristoff savait me calmer, et Olaf réussit même une fois à me faire sourire, même si j'eusse préféré que ce charmant bonhomme de neige de vienne pas s'immiscer entre Kristoff et moi.

-Regarde Anna ! Sur ta droite ! C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.

Kristoff disait vrai, nous passions à proximité du bazar d'Oaken, ce commerçant géant qui avait su raccompagner de manière si…comment dire ? Courtoise ! Kristoff à l'extérieur de sa boutique !

\- Que penserais-tu si nous revenions ici, profiter du sauna quand tout sera terminé ? Et puis on pourrait aussi…Kristoff ne poursuivit pas immédiatement sa phrase, il regardait Olaf qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Mon cher mari s'approcha alors de mon oreille de sorte que je sois la seule à entendre la fin de sa phrase qui concerne une partie beaucoup plus intime de notre vie de couple.

-Oh toi ! C'est pour des idées comme ça que je suis heureuse de t'avoir dit oui tout à l'heure lui répondis-je dans un petit rire, toute excitée de l'idée on ne peut plus champêtre de Kristoff !

-Et promis cette fois c'est moi qui paierais les carottes ! ajouta Kristoff en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me fallu une demi seconde avant de comprendre le double sens de sa phrase, et alors qu'il reprenait sagement sa place dans la file, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vers mon cher amant amusée et excitée. Et fixant sa bourse à sa ceinture, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui répondre faisant à mon tour un clin d'œil :

-Tentant, mais attention, on ne peut payer qu'en liquide !

Sitôt je me retournais prise entre l'excitation mais aussi honteuse d'avoir pu dire une telle phrase dont j'étais certaine que Kristoff avait compris le sens. « Oh si maman m'entendait !...ou même Elsa ! Elles seraient folles ! » Pensais-je pour moi. Je ne me sentais cependant pas le moins coupable du monde d'avoir de telles idées en tête même si la situation dramatique dans laquelle était plongé le couple de ma cousine…et même Kristoff dans le fond, n'était dans pas la meilleure des situations pour penser aux frivolités !

-Halte ! Fit ma sœur de sa voix toujours si peu chaleureuse alors que peu à peu la lumière de l'après midi diminuait.

Nous nous trouvions à une sorte de croisement comme nous en avions déjà croisé plusieurs mais cette fois-ci Elsa nous fit nous arrêter. Serait-elle perdue ? Pour une fois veux-t-elle nos avis ? Je me faisais néanmoins petite, sa froideur m'intimidait quelque peu, et pour ne rien arranger je n'ai absolument pas le sens de l'orientation. Je ne serais d'aucun conseil particulièrement utile contrairement à Kristoff qui lui semblait parfaitement connaître le terrain ! « Mais voyons c'est normal ! Il a toujours vécu dans ces montagnes ! » Je m'en voulais intérieurement d'être parfois aussi sotte…j'en donnais presque raison à Raiponce de me traiter de greluche. Je regardais Kristoff, il voulait intervenir ça se voyait mais bizarrement il semblait hésiter. Lui aussi avait l'air intimidé par Elsa. Bien qu'il faille l'avouer, il a toujours balbutié devant ma sœur, hésitant toujours par l'appeler par son prénom ou Majesté.

-Prince Bjorgman ! Vous connaissez ces montagnes et nous ne sommes pas loin du lieu où vous avez longtemps vécu. Selon vous quel itinéraire auraient prit des malfaiteurs pour nous échapper ?

« Eh bah ça ! Ca calme » pensais-je ! Au moins Kristoff allait savoir comment nommer ma sœur vu le ton employé ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était ainsi protocolaire avec Kristoff, si l'on excepte bien sur le moment de notre mariage ! Kristoff n'eût pas le temps de répondre, qu'on entendit un grand cri !

-LA !

Tous nous, nous étions retournés, et je regardais ma cousine, dans un état second qui avait sauté de Maximus et courrait dans la neige. Wow ! Elle a un œil de lynx ! Elle se dirigeait sur un petit morceau de métal et de tissu qui brillait dans la neige qu'elle ramassait puis, l'observant, elle sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait et s'agenouilla tremblante dans la neige :

-Mon bébé !...Souffla Raiponce.

Je m'approchais, ainsi que le reste du groupe de la princesse de Coronna agenouillée dans la neige, tenant dans sa main droite le symbole du royaume de Coronna, qui avait été fabriqué tout récemment, orné d'un petit « P » rajouté de la propre main de Raiponce pour « Pascal ».

A cet instant précis, dans un des cachots humides du château d'Arendelle, un vieil homme richement mais peu chaudement vêtu criait depuis des heures :

-Au secours ! Je suis le duc de Welselton ! J'exige de voir la Reine ! Je suis victime d'un complot !...Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce maudit château pour l'amour de Dieu ?!

Hélas pour le malheureux duc, ça n'était nullement la garde d'Arendelle qui l'avait jeté dans ce cachot mais ses propres hommes, que le prince Hans avait pu manipuler, par la magie des potions de Grand Pabby. Et en ce jour de mariage à Arendelle les gardes avaient exceptionnellement eu droit à une permission pour célébrer les épousailles de la princesse, d'autant qu'aucun prisonnier n'était actuellement incarcéré dans les cachots du château. . En tout cas aucun prisonnier incarcéré par la garde ! La reine Elsa ayant pour célébrer son retour prononcé une amnistie générale, ses pouvoirs dévastateurs étant suffisant pour dissuader tout individu de commettre un forfait en son royaume. Le duc avait arrêté de hurler. Cela faisait des heures maintenant que personne ne répondait à ses appels. Le duc se frottait les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer car pour son malheur, la reine ayant de nouveau plongé le royaume dans un hiver glacial, lui n'était pas couvert et aucune couverture ou manteau ne se trouvait dans sa cellule. Il avançait vers la minuscule fenêtre qui lui apportait une faible lumière, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il constatait l'hiver qui une nouvelle fois prenait ses quartiers à Arendelle, cette vue de ce royaume de nouveau prisonnier des glaces ne faisait qu'accroître son désespoir et, se sentant tout à coup fatigué, il s'assit sur son inconfortable paillasse. Bien lui en prit car ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait n'était autre que celui où Elsa avait été incarcérée quelques semaines plus tôt celle-ci ayant pu s'évader, le mur avait été reconstruit à la hâte, et les fortifications pas installées, cela semblant inutile vu qu'aucun prisonnier n'était incarcéré, il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'avoir une muraille à toute épreuve ! Cela le servit grandement cependant. En effet, la force du blizzard s'accentuant, le petit mur d'enceinte ne résista pas, laissant une petite brèche vers l'extérieur, suffisante pour qu'une personne fine comme le duc puisse passer ce dont il ne se fît pas prier malgré la tempête, avant d'observer médusé le spectacle de désolation de la ville piégée par les glaces, sans âme qui vive à perte de vue sauf, une voix qui lui fit détourner le regard. Le duc vit alors, un militaire qui annonçait à qui voulait l'entendre que la famille royale n'était plus à Arendelle !

-Plus personne ne dirige ici ? Comme c'est intéressant ! Finalement ma journée n'est pas si affreuse qu'il n'y parait !

Le duc avait parlé à voix haute mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il se frotta les mains mais il s'agissait là davantage d'un signe de cupidité qu'une volonté de se réchauffer et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, le désordre ambiant, la tempête, et ses habits riches lui permettant d'entrer sans avoir à décliner son identité qui lui aurait sans doute valu quelques complications.

Alors que ma cousine avait retrouvé le blason de son fils nous savions désormais que nous étions sur la bonne piste et tous étions descendus de nos montures pour explorer les environs. Je rejoignais Kristoff qui explorait le début de la petite piste qui se trouvait sur notre droite quand nous regardions vers Arendelle.

-C'est par là la hutte de Grand Pabby me dit il et plus loin quand on tourne vers cette montagne, on arrive là où j'ai grandi avec les trolls.

-Attends, ça veut dire que ton grand père ne vivait pas avec vous ?

-Non il est, il est un peu comme un prédicateur. Tous les trolls ont quelques pouvoirs, mais lui les maîtrise tous, c'est le garant du savoir ! Il est même capable de temps à autres de lire l'avenir ! C'est pour ça qu'il vit à l'écart, toujours à méditer, à fabriquer des potions, et ne rejoignait les autres que pour faire des prédictions, ou si l'on avait besoin de lui.

Et moi qui pensais qu'ils vivaient littéralement tous les uns sur les autres je me trompais. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu faire une réflexion à Kristoff qui s'était éloigné de moi. Cela sur le coup me vexa quelque peu, mariée depuis même pas une journée et déjà dénigrée ! Oh mais non ! Il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Aussi le rejoignais-je. A sa hauteur je vis qu'il tenait dans ses mains un morceau de tissu, ou plutôt de mousse verte.

-C'est un morceau de son manteau….enfin c'est comme ça que je l'appelle ! Eh tous ! Venez par ici ! Moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Alertés par son appel je vis tout notre petit groupe converger vers nous, Raiponce en tête !

-Kristoff ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de Pascal ?! Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Tiens donc, cette fois c'est Kristoff avec une voix toute minaude, oublié le grand dadet pensais je ! Mais ce que tenais Kristoff dans les mains enleva la lueur d'espoir qui était perceptible dans les yeux de ma cousine. Rechercher Grand Pabby semblait le cadet de ses soucis. Bon en même temps, c'est vrai c'est normal que cela ne soit pas sa priorité ! Faut que j'arrête de voir le mal partout moi ! Mais en même temps qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve ! Et en parlant d'énervement ! L'autre beau parleur de prince Karl arrivait également, et, comme si nous n'existions pas s'immisçait dans la conversation :

-Elsa ! Ces indices indiquent que le temps presse ! Je sens que nous trouverons les réponses à votre palais de glace !

Non mais je rêve ou quoi ?! Il l'a appelé Elsa ?! Et les convenances alors !

\- Excusez-moi monseigneur ! Le côté dramatique de la situation ne doit pas vous faire oublier à qui vous vous adressez, il est intolérable que vous interpelliez ainsi la Reine ! Lui lançais-je fière de moi de pouvoir d'une lui clouer le bec, et de deux sur un terrain où personne ne m'attends, l'étiquette et le savoir vivre !

-Anna je n'ai que faire pour l'heure des politesses ! Me rétorqua ma sœur me fusillant à nouveau du regard.

-Votre Majesté, la Princesse d'Arendelle a en tout point raison, je me suis permis une liberté de ton absolument intolérable vis-à-vis de vos altesses et vous prie d'excuser mon indélicatesse.

Oups là on peut dire qu'il m'a bien cloué le bec ! Je n'ai pas attaqué sur le bon terrain et il m'a tout de suite renvoyé à mes chères études. Sans compter la réponse cinglante d'Elsa ! A cet instant j'aurais voulu être toute petite et disparaître dans la neige pour ne pas affronter les regards qui me fixaient, et comble de l'humiliation, le visage fermé de ma sœur s'était légèrement radoucie, visiblement charmée par cette surdose d'étiquette proposée par le prince Karl. Kristoff fini par rompre le silence, rien que pour ça je l'aurai bien épousé une seconde fois !

-Politesse ou pas, moi je vous dis qu'il faut aller chez les trolls ! Regardez ! Un morceau de la cape de Grand Pabby ! Et plus loin, des traces de pas ! Ils sont passés par là c'est certain !

-C'est formidable Kristoff ! Tu as trouvé leur piste ! Tu entends chérie ? On est sur le bon chemin !

Je vis Eugène pour la première fois détendu depuis sa sortie spectaculaire, et un léger sourire put se lire sur le visage de ma cousine ! Merci mon amour, tu es un fin détective ! Et en plus le prince Karl a tord du coup !

-Votre Majesté, je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une fausse piste et que nous devrions nous rendre plus haut dans la montagne. Répondit le prince Karl sur son fait.

-Prince mais vous êtes fou ?! C'est de mon fils dont il est question ! Et croyez-moi je connais suffisamment les bandits pour vous dire que ces traces sont celles d'une bande ! Les indices concordent ! Répondit Eugène en expert.

-Je me fis à votre jugement prince Karl, vous avez eu la bonne idée de nous proposer de venir chercher ici, j'ai confiance en votre jugement. Trancha Elsa.

Alors là j'étais médusée ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir entendu ça !

-Voyons Elsa ! ca ne suffit donc pas comme preuve ? Nous sommes proche de la hutte de Grand Pabby, en revanche il reste encore du chemin d'ici à la montagne du Nord, nous devons suivre la piste la plus probante. Vous demandiez mon avis d'expert de ces montagnes, le voici ! La bonne piste je l'affirme c'est bien celle-ci !

Je sentais bien que Kristoff hésitait quand il s'adressait à Elsa, quel ton devait-il prendre, mais pour une fois, il était assez déterminé dans ses propos

-Ma chère cousine, je te sais sage, mais je t'en conjure ! Change d'avis ! Par pitié pour mon fils !

-J'y pense Raiponce ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis l'avis du Prince Karl, je crois en son jugement !

Ah non là décidément c'en était trop grande sœur ou pas, reine magicienne ou non, je ne pouvais plus tenir !

-Elsa ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Qu'est ce que l'on t'a fait ?! Tu as des preuves, tu es suffisamment raisonnée pour t'en rendre compte ! Ta famille te conseille et te supplie de choisir ce chemin ! Moi ta propre sœur te le demande, et tu ne considères même pas ce que l'on te dit ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu préfères un inconnu à ta famille ! Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit lors du bal de couronnement ! Et applique ton conseil !

-Princesse Anna voyons je ne veux pas créer de disputes entre vous ! J'apporte mon avis et…

C'était trop, il fallait que je le fasse taire, il faut dire que j'ai le coup de main, ou plutôt de poing avec les îles du sud, aussi j'avançais d'un pas déterminé vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il est clair que j'aurai été violente, mais Eugène me retenait :

-Anna, on se calme ! Tout va bien. Laisse ce prince tranquille. Très bien. Fit Eugène d'une voix douce.

-Et que comptais-tu faire Anna ? Me demanda froidement mais d'une voix sèche qui trahissait son agacement ma sœur qui s'était approchée du prince Karl.

-Le faire taire pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux !

Oups J'avais pensé à voix haute ! Le regard de ma sœur me glaça les os, ne se contenant plus, des pics de glace apparaissaient de la main d'Elsa formant une barrière entre elle aux côtés du Prince Karl et nous. Olaf était entre nous, comme un arbitre, il semblait désemparé de nous voir nous déchirer.

-Si tel est ton souhait Anna, et vous aussi eh bien partez ! Suivez votre piste, rentrez à Arendelle, quittez le pays je n'en ai cure ! Je prends le chemin de la montagne du Nord sur les conseils du prince Karl ! Je trouverais seule ces bandits et leur ferais passer l'envie de venir me défier !

A peine eût elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle nous tourna le dos, faisant virevolter sa cape bleue, reprenant la route de la montagne du nord. Le Prince Karl dont nos regards médusés devaient le mettre mal à l'aise s'en retourna également, rejoignant ma sœur. Ainsi donc, nous nous séparions ! J'étais abasourdie, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, ma sœur ! Elle qui avait su maîtriser ses pouvoirs ! Après cette si grande aventure, nous étions de nouveau réunies et voilà qu'à nouveau elle me tourne le dos ! Eugène m'avait lâché, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait rejoint Raiponce, depuis combien de temps je ne sais. C'est Olaf qui me fit sortir de mon état léthargique en s'approchant de moi prendre de mes nouvelles. Raiponce et Eugène, eux étaient remontés sur Maximus et commençaient à avancer. Kristoff me prit alors le bras, je me retournais et fondait en larmes. Avec toute sa tendresse il essaya de me consoler et d'une voix douce me dit :

-Anna, nous devons y aller. Plus vite on aura retrouvé Grand Pabby et Pascal, plus vite il sera temps pour nous de récupérer Elsa et tout rentrera dans l'ordre je te le promets !...

Sur un promontoire éloigné, de l'endroit où cette nouvelle dispute venait de se produire, une silhouette observait à l'aide d'une longue vue. De ce poste avancé, le Prince Hans avait pu voir le petit groupe arriver. Tout avait fonctionné comme prévu ! Le blason du petit Pascal avait été trouvé de suite, et ses hommes avaient bien suivi ses directives. Rapidement les traces qu'ils avaient laissé avaient été repérées, et Karl…

« Ah mon cher frère ! C'est pour ça que papa t'adore ! Tu as un talent extraordinaire pour la diplomatie, et apparemment ça a encore une fois fait merveille !

-Monseigneur, que devons nous faire ?

-Rien ! On va simplement précéder la Reine Elsa !

-Pardonnez moi mais qu'est-on venu faire ici alors ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Vous n'avez pas à comprendre, juste à exécuter mes ordres ! Puis il ajouta pour lui-même : Maintenant le jeu est en place.

Et alors que le Prince rebroussait chemin, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il recherchait pour lui le nom de celui qui avait dit un jour « il faut diviser pour mieux régner ». Ces paroles prenaient pleinement sens pour lui désormais. La Reine se retrouvant isolée, elle sera plus facile à atteindre !

Nous étions descendus de nos montures respectives, alors que nous progressions sur la piste enneigée. Je regardais mes pieds, les images se bousculaient dans ma tête, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

-Est-ce que ça va Anna ? Demanda Raiponce qui s'était approchée de moi.

-Hein ? Oui ça va ! Enfin non, mais ce n'est pas grave, toi c'est beaucoup plus grave, il faut retrouver mon petit filleul ! Répondis-je faisant un gros effort pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, me souvenant des propos qu'elle avait tenue !

-Merci, écoute, je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…et ce que j'ai dit à propos de Kristoff ! La seule chose sur laquelle j'avais raison, c'est que vous vous êtes bien trouvés, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu puisses être une greluche !

-Oh euh…merci mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu étais bouleversée c'est normal !

-Tout de même, je me sentais coupable et…oh au fait, j'ai ça pour toi, avec tous mes vœux.

Raiponce me tendait un petit pendentif en forme de cœur, en l'ouvrant je reconnu mon portrait et celui de Kristoff, habillé du même costume qu'il portait quand il m'a demandé en mariage.

-Je me suis dépêchée de le réaliser quand je devais garder la chambre, pour qu'il soit prêt pour ton mariage, j'espère qu'il te plait.

J'étais émue, je regardais ma cousine, elle qui vivait un drame avait reprit toute dignité, la même que peut avoir Elsa ! Et c'est elle qui venait me consoler pendant que nos maris respectifs, en bon males dominants débattaient sur la pertinence du meilleur chemin à emprunter. Je ne savais quoi dire, aussi, j'agis d'instinct, embrassant sur la joue ma cousine.

-N'oublie jamais Anna, l'amour est notre bien le plus précieux !

Je passais le précieux pendentif autours de mon cou, je ne pouvais être qu'en accord avec ma cousine au vu de tout ce que nous avions vécu dernièrement Elsa et moi. Oh mais ma sœur, pourquoi donc nous as-tu tournée le dos ?! Et surtout pour qui ?!

-Nous arrivons près de la cabane de grand Pabby, mais…Il est là ! Grand Pabby ! Hurla Kristoff.

Je quittais la conversation que j'avais avec Raiponce interloquée par cette réflexion de mon époux. En levant la tête je voyais cette espèce de cabane que mon beau montagnard m'avait décrite quelques minutes auparavant et…mais oui il avait raison ! Grand Pabby, ce vieux troll mage était bien là à côté comme si de rien était ! Ouf, au moins pour lui il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal, voila une première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps ! Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'avançait pas vers nous, Kristoff braillait pourtant ! Les trolls pourraient ils être sourds ?! Kristoff et Eugène qui ouvraient la marche s'étaient arrêtés tandis que nous arrivions avec Raiponce à leur hauteur.

-Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange par ici, si j'étais encore Flynn Rider je suis sur que je sortirais d'une cachette pour tendre une embuscade !

La théorie de l'ex bandit de grand chemin se vérifia instantanément alors que je crus voir que Grand Pabby semblait être attaché quatre hommes armés sortirent des fourrés nous faisant face.

-Courrez ! Cria Kristoff conscient que toute lutte serait vaine, étant donné que nous n'avions aucune arme à disposition.

Hélas, derrière nous, quatre hommes également nous barraient la route, tout aussi armés. Nous étions faits comme des rats. Oh mon Dieu, Elsa tu avais raison ! Nous aurions dû, j'aurais du t'écouter et jamais suivre ce chemin ! Rapidement les hommes nous lièrent les mains, sauf à Olaf, qui nous suivait de loin et qui du coup avait échappé à la vigilance des gardes. Ne sachant pas où il était je criais au hasard espérant qu'il m'entende :

-Il faut chercher Elsa ! Il faut qu'Elsa vienne vite ! Hurlais-je avec l'espoir que le petit bonhomme de neige comprendrait le message et s'enfuirait chercher de l'aide !

-Mais tu vas te taire toi ! Vociféra un des hommes armés en mettant sa main devant ma bouche.

Nos geôliers nous ont ensuite regroupés, passant devant Grand Pabby qui semblait fatigué, lui aussi était ligoté, comme il m'avait semblé l'apercevoir avant l'embuscade. Voila donc pourquoi il ne nous avait pas répondu. Il nous avait servi d'appât et comme des poissons nous avions gobé la ligne ! Je regardais partout autours de moi, je n'avais pas l'impression que ces hommes étaient installés ici depuis longtemps ! Ils devaient nous attendre, mais je ne voyais pas non plus le petit Pascal, et je pense que Raiponce cherchait elle aussi son fils !

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?! Implora-t-elle

-Il n'est pas la ! On ne sait pas !

-Et que comptez vous faire de nous ? Demandais-je ayant compris à la dernière réponse qu'ils étaient eux aussi les kidnappeurs de Pascal.

-Vous verrez, pour l'instant, vous allez rester là !

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance était quelque peu pesante sur le chemin de la montagne du nord. Le silence était roi et Elsa semblait revivre le chemin de son exil, à la seule différence que cette fois ci quelqu'un l'accompagnait. Elle n'en avait que faire, elle ressassait dans son esprit cette dernière dispute. Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ? Avoir été aussi dure avec Anna ? Sa cadette et sa joie de vivre avait pourtant raison, et elle n'avait rien écouté. Inconsciemment elle repensait à ces paroles qui ont si longtemps tourné dans son esprit « pas d'état d'âme, pas de tourments, de sentiments ! ». Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis la découverte de la disparition de Pascal, la Reine s'était fermée au monde, oubliant tous ses sentiments….enfin presque ! Le Prince Karl était le seul désormais qui pouvait percer la carapace de glace que s'était à nouveau forgée la souveraine d'Arendelle.

-Majesté je…Je suis désolé du désagrément, je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une brouille avec votre famille.

-Ca n'est pas votre faute prince. Et cessez de me servir du Altesse ou Votre Majesté ! J'ai un prénom, et vous le savez vous avez bien su l'utiliser tout à l'heure.

-Comme vous voudrez Maj…euh Elsa

-Je m'en veux Karl jamais je n'aurais dû être aussi dure avec Anna. Je ne veux pour rien au monde me fâcher avec ma sœur et pourtant…

-Comme je vous comprends, les relations fraternelles sont parfois compliquées, et nos responsabilités d'ainé nous mettent davantage en danger par rapport à nos actes. Je suis sur que si je n'avais pas été si taquin avec Ha…

Le Prince Karl ne put terminer sa phrase, comme si l'évocation du nom de son jeune frère lui fit avoir un sentiment bizarre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le prince des iles du sud ne s'était plus senti lui-même. Une peur panique l'avait traversé l'espace d'un instant.

-Vous disiez ?

-Euh…que nous avions des responsabilités !

-Je suis bien de votre avis, et attendez, la couronne n'est pas encore sur votre tête !...Mais, qu'est ce donc que cela, accroché entre ces deux rochers ? Pensez vous que nous aurions suivi la bonne piste ?!

Elsa n'attendait pas la réponse du prince Karl, avançant vers les rochers voir ce fameux morceau de tissu qu'elle avait repéré, espérant secrètement que cela soit un indice qui justifierait son choix ! Cela, la rendrait un peu moins coupable vis-à-vis d'Anna. Oh rien que penser au nom de sa sœur, cela alourdissait son cœur ! Le morceau de tissu était coincé, en tirant dessus, elle comprit et eu un choc ! Son gant ! Oui c'était bien ça ! Celui qu'elle avait jeté au moment de son exil, renonçant à cacher ses pouvoirs maintenant que tout le monde les avaient découverts ! Mais la découverte ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Passant entre deux rochers, Elsa retrouvait son second effet personnel ! La cape du sacre ! Elle aussi abandonné par la Reine des Neiges qui tournait le dos à Arendelle, le destin aura voulu qu'Elsa retrouve ses deux vêtements qui rappelait tant de souvenirs, et qui augmentait sa boule au ventre, elle qui venait une nouvelle fois de tourner le dos à ceux qu'elle aimait.

-Maj…Euh Elsa ! Vous allez bien s'inquiéta le Prince Karl : Vos découvertes sont elles intéressantes ?

Le Prince Karl vit la souveraine revenir tenant dans ses mains une étoffe de satin mauve qu'elle était en train de plier et un gant à la main droite.

-C'est…C'est à moi. Cela me paraît si loin ! Et pourtant cela s'est passé il y a seulement un mois !

La Reine n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, on entendait un craquement sourd. Les deux protagonistes, regardant à leurs pieds constatèrent avec effroi la création d'une profonde entaille dans le glacier. Ils étaient à dix mètres l'un de l'autre, et courraient se rejoindre. Mais la nature montrait sa puissance, peu importe le pouvoir de la souveraine, et dans un fracas assourdissant faisant fuir les montures des deux personnalités royales, le glacier se décomposa et s'effondra créant une profonde crevasse juste au devant du prince Karl, la Reine, elle, sentait alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds regardant paniquée le prince Karl…


	9. Le piège se referme

Chapitre 9 : Le piège se referme.

La glace se brisa créant une crevasse dont le bord commençait aux pieds du prince Karl, mais engloutissant la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle dans un vacarme assourdissant. Seul un cri surpassa le bruit de tonnerre de la glace brisée celui du Prince Karl qui d'instinct avait plongé ses bras, couché sur la neige dans la crevasse qui se créait.

-ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le prince avait fermé les yeux alors que le tonnerre s'estompait, on entendait plus un bruit, pourtant, Karl sentait dans son bras gauche un poids. Se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, craignant la confirmation de voir le corps inanimé d'Elsa plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas au fond de la crevasse, il put constater avec bonheur que ce poids n'était pas rêvé. Il tenait la main droite gantée de la jeune reine qui regardait paniquée le vide sous ses pieds des morceaux de glace sous l'effet du stress sortaient de sa main gauche non gantée. Un sourire illumina alors le visage du prince, heureux de voir que sa royale hôtesse n'avait pas disparue.

-Elsa ! Votre main ! Tendez moi l'autre main, je n'arriverai pas à vous remonter.

Elsa releva la tête et vit Karl, couché au bord du précipice qui luttait pour l'empêcher de faire une chute mortelle. Puis regardant sa main gauche qui projetait de manière éparse des blocs de glace elle hésitait

-Je ne peux pas ! Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix paniquée !

-Si Vous le pouvez ! Vous ne me ferez pas mal ! Faîtes moi confiance ! Mais je ne pourrai pas vous remonter d'un seul bras !

La Reine hésita à nouveau puis fermant les yeux, consciente qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de salut envoya son bras gauche en direction du prince Karl qui put l'attraper. Aucun sortilège ne partit du bras de la souveraine d'Arendelle et Karl tira de toutes ses forces faisant remonter la jeune reine vers lui. Une fois ressortie, le prince bascula en arrière après cet effort entraînant avec lui Elsa qui tombait dans ses bras. Elle avait la respiration haletante après cette péripétie qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, mais malgré son état de stress, sa magie ne se manifestait pas contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu craindre. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser dans quelle position ils se retrouvaient mais n'était pas gênée outre mesure face à cette situation on ne peut plus incongrue. Elsa reprenait peu à peu son souffle toujours dans les bras de Karl ce qui réussissait à la calmer. Elle releva quelque peu la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent :

-Tu as réussie Elsa…euh pardon, vous avez…

-Non ! C'était très bien avant ! Le « tu » était parfait !

Elsa qui s'était forgée une carapace pour se couper du monde pendant si longtemps l'avait déjà bien morcelée après les péripéties du mois dernier, mais en cet instant, les derniers morceaux encore entiers se brisèrent définitivement alors que les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches entrent en contact. Elsa d'Arendelle découvrait pour la première fois la sensation que procurait un baiser. Cette chaleur qui parcourait tout son corps, quelle sensation agréable. Karl ressentait exactement la même chose en ce moment même. Cependant les deux jeunes gens stoppèrent le baiser de manière quelque peu rapide, rougissant et s'excusant l'un envers l'autre pour cet instant d'égarement. S'en suivit dès lors quelques instants de silence où l'un comme l'autre, les joues rouges n'osaient se regarder. Elsa, n'était que trop heureuse de remarquer sa cape qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser et plier soigneusement évitant ainsi le regard du jeune prince si séduisant. Karl quand à lui se sentait bizarre. Ce baiser l'avait complètement changé. Il regardait autours de lui ne sachant plus très bien ce qu'il faisait, comme si on venait de le réveiller d'un long sommeil. Il prenait un peu de temps pour lui afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit embrumé. Il ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes deux disputes, une au château, puis une dans la montagne, deux fois après qu'il eût fait une remarque, puis il se souvenait de son conseil qui était invariablement le même « Majesté il nous faut aller à la montagne du Nord ». Mais pourquoi toujours conseiller cela ? Il avait du mal à le comprendre avant d'être soudain prit d'un sentiment de terreur, se souvenant d'un événement antérieur à ceux de la journée, un événement où il faisait nuit et qu'une personne l'avait abordé avant de le séquestrer dans son propre navire ! Un affreux sentiment parcouru le prince Karl qui se tourna alors vers Elsa qui finissait de replier avec le plus grand soin et non sans grâce sa lourde cape de velours mauve. Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ici ?! C'était une folie !

-Elsa ! Nous devons partir vite ! Allons rejoindre Anna et les autres !

-Plait-il ?

-Il ne faut pas rester là ! Ne me demandez…Pardon, ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je te dis qu'il faut partir ! S'il te plait fais-moi confiance ! Je crois que nous sommes en danger ici !

-C'est la crevasse qui te fait dire ça ?

-Non autre chose ! Anna avait surement raison tout à l'heure ! Nous aurions dû aller chez les trolls !

-Mais le palais est à cinq cents mètres tout au plus après cette montée ! Nous pouvons y être en moins d'une heure !

\- Elsa je t'en prie crois-moi ! Nous devons partir tout de suite !

Elsa ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce revirement de situation mais elle avait perçue sur le visage de son acolyte une certaine peur, qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais exprimé. Et puis jamais elle n'avait été déçue des choix et des actes de ce parfait gentilhomme, aussi accepta-t-elle la requête.

-Très bien, alors faisons demi-tour ! Espérons que les autres auront eu des indices !

S'étant entendu les deux équipiers prirent la route inverse, commençant à rebrousser chemin malgré la proximité du palais de glace. Sans se douter, que caché derrière quelques pitons rocheux, le prince Hans les observait bouillant de rage, se demandant pourquoi ce volte-face qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, lui qui attendait patiemment que la Reine ne tombe dans ses filets.

-Mais pour l'amour du ciel que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi font-ils demi-tour ?! Fulmina-t-il

-Ma foi je n'en sais rien monseigneur ! Il est impossible qu'ils nous aient repérés !

-Je sais idiot ! Ma question n'attendait pas de réponse ! Va plutôt prévenir les hommes ! Il faut attaquer !

-Maintenant !

-Oui maintenant ! Tu veux attendre qu'ils soient partis pour lancer un assaut ?!

Hans, pendant toute la conversation ne s'était même pas retourné vers celui qui lui conversait, s'étant seulement relevé, il avait posé la longue vue qu'il utilisait, et prit une arbalète en main, tachant de se calmer, il mit en joue.

-Quand vous recevrez mon signal vous attaquerez messieurs ! Observez nos cibles et vous comprendrez !

A trois cent trente sept mètres très exactement de là, Karl et Elsa marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Plus un seul mot n'avait filtré entre les deux protagonistes, Elsa caressait machinalement le velours de sa cape retrouvée de sa main droite, alors qu'elle tenait contre elle de son autre bras le précieux textile et dans sa main gauche, son fameux gant vert qu'elle avait enlevé qui lui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs, alors que Karl, lui, scrutait les environs comme s'il avait peur d'être épié. Elsa l'observait silencieusement ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, en quelques instants, ce parfait gentilhomme s'était transformé en personnage réservé et anxieux ! Soudain un bruit de sifflement se fit entendre et Elsa poussa un violent cri de douleur, en étant projetée en arrière.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tout avait été si vite ! Elle se tenait la main droite sans savoir pourquoi, puis, abaissant son regard alors que le prince Karl essayait de lui porter secours, elle failli s'évanouir : une flèche ! Une flèche était plantée dans sa magnifique main, tandis que le sang coulait dans sa paume augmentant encore son malaise et son dégout, qu'elle préféra détourner le regard. Karl était déjà à ses soins, de plus en plus paniqué. Etant le premier héritier, et garçon qui plus est, il avait dès son plus jeune âge reçu une instruction sur le maniement des armes, les techniques de la guerre mais aussi les premiers secours à apporter sur les champs de bataille. Pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute, la reine venait d'être touchée par un tir d'arbalète d'une précision diabolique. Avec mille et une précautions, il retira la flèche en essayant que la douleur pour la jeune souveraine face à cette opération soit la plus courte et la moins insupportable possible. Cette dernière néanmoins ne pouvait se contenir ! Des blocs de glaces volaient dans tous les sens autours des deux altesses. La flèche retirée, le prince Karl essaya, en déchirant une partie de tissu de sa propre cape de lui faire un bandage serré afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Cette opération faite, la reine tenta de se relever ramassant ses effets. Finalement, ce gant était une heureuse trouvaille et elle s'empressa de l'enfiler, cachant ainsi la vilaine blessure.

-Nous devons fuir au plus vite !

La Reine ne put répondre au prince Karl toujours étourdie de l'attaque dont elle venait d'être la victime. Elle recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits, regardant autours d'elle d'où pouvait bien venir cette flèche qui l'avait atteinte. Des hommes apparaissaient alors, sortant de l'obscurité qui tombait de plus en plus, ou plutôt, il sortait de derrière un piton rocheux. La flèche venait donc de cet endroit ?! C'était impossible, il y avait au moins trois cents mètres se disait Elsa ! Et pourtant ! La flèche venait bien de là, car ils virent apparaître en dernier, une silhouette élancée, tenant une arbalète à la main. Voici donc ce fameux tireur embusqué ! Elsa n'avait que faire des hommes qui s'étaient approché, il lui suffirait de déclencher sa puissance, ils ne résisteraient pas ! Sa glace est plus forte qu'une centaine d'hommes aisément ! Pourtant le tireur à l'arbalète ne semblait nullement impressionné par la Reine des Neiges, dont le pouvoir découvert certes il y a peu de temps lui avait déjà valu une solide renommée !

-Bonsoir Majesté ! Avez-vous apprécié le petit cadeau que Cupidon m'a demandé de vous transmettre ?

Cette voix ! Elle ne l'avait que très peu entendu mais elle la reconnaissait. Fixant l'inconnu à l'arbalète, s'approchant toujours davantage elle ne put contenir un cri d'effroi avant de lancer :

-Vous ! Vous osez vous présenter devant moi ?! Vous osez me défier ?!

-Non Majesté ! Permettez-moi de rectifier ! C'est vous qui êtes venu à moi ce soir ! Je n'ai fait que vous attendre !

Hans jubilait de son entrée on ne peut plus tragique. Le voici à nouveau devant celle que l'on surnommait désormais la Reine des Neiges, celle qui l'avait fait renvoyer menotté et à fond de cale vers les îles du Sud, comme un vulgaire criminel !

-Vous êtes soit fou soit inconscient ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'auriez jamais du venir à ma rencontre ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à m'affronter !

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre votre sœur ! Et en parlant de lien fraternel ! Tous mes compliments mon cher frère ! Tu as réussi avec toute la classe que l'on te connaît dans ton rôle de prince charmant ! Et se faisant, tu me livres sur un plateau d'argent la grande et puissante Elsa d'Arendelle !

-Vous ! Vous m'avez trahi ! Hurla Elsa à l'attention du Prince Karl qui ne savait plus où se mettre depuis qu'il avait vu la silhouette du prince Hans paraître dans l'obscurité. Elle voulue se ruer vers le prince Karl et déchainer sur le coup de sa fureur les éléments de l'hiver à l'encontre de l'ainé de la fratrie des îles du sud.

-Oh non Majesté ! Je dois défendre mon cher frère pensez donc ! Ricana Hans alors qu'il déversait à nouveau cette fameuse potion qui lui avait permis quelques heures auparavant de terrasser en quelques secondes la Guimauve ! Elsa se senti alors toute chose l'espace d'une seconde, elle fut parcouru d'un frisson ! Elle qui n'avait jamais connu du fait de son pouvoir la moindre sensation de froid en fut surprise. Mais la surprise ne fit que grandir davantage quand, tentant de lancer un sortilège contre l'infâme traitrise de Karl, elle constata avec stupeur qu'il ne se passait absolument rien !

-Hahahaha ! Eh bien Majesté ! Auriez-vous perdu la formule magique ? Vous avez essayé « abracadabra » ?

Hans riait de plus belle à sa propre blague alors qu'Elsa tentait à nouveau de lancer un sortilège, mais cette fois-ci à l'encontre de celui qui osait se moquer d'elle, sans plus de succès malheureusement.

-Allons messieurs, il se fait tard, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'escorter la donzelle !

-Comment avez-vous osé m'appeler ?! Elsa bouillait de rage, Au diable la magie, au diable les convenances, la reine calme et posée ! Elsa se découvrait un tempérament impulsif semblable à celui de sa cadette. Oubliant sa douleur à la main, elle serra les poings et se rua en direction du prince Hans qui ne bougeait même pas. Mais la souveraine d'Arendelle sentit alors une douleur à l'arrière du crane et perdit connaissance. Un des hommes de main s'était chargé de l'assommer. Elsa s'écroula alors dans la neige aux pieds de Hans qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Bon, on dira qu'elle a choisi la manière forte ! Allons messieurs ! Nous avons un bivouac à gagner avant la nuit ! En avant, et toi mon cher frère, qui m'a si bien servi ! Tu viens avec nous bien sur ? Ajouta dans un rire malsain le prince Hans, jubilant de sa prise royal, avant, d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le palais de glace et le bivouac qu'il avait fait installer quelques heures plus tôt.

Un des hommes de main du prince Hans s'était chargé de transporter la souveraine inconsciente. Bien qu'il ne fut pas un parfait gentilhomme, il eût au moins la délicatesse de l'envelopper dans sa cape mauve, comme pour la protéger du froid, bien que celle-ci ne le craigne pas, avant de se mettre en route, pour une marche de près d'une heure vers le bivouac. Elsa est restée inconsciente pendant toute la durée de la marche. Arrivé à bon port, le prince Hans donna ses instructions, avant de se retourner vers la queue de peloton, où l'on retrouvait Karl entre deux malabars, mais aussi et surtout l'homme rustre qui tenait dans ses bras puissants la reine toujours inconsciente. Le militaire n'avait cure de la personnalité qu'il transportait, la tenant comme un vulgaire sac. La souveraine, à cheval sur l'épaule de son porteur avait, malgré la cape de sacre qui l'enveloppait, sa robe qui se relevait au fut et à mesure des secousses du pas lourd du militaire, laissant apparaître toujours un peu plus sa cuisse puis son fessier. Heureusement pour la souveraine, sa perte de connaissance lui empêcha de voir ça, qui l'aurait à coup sur extrêmement choqué. Elle qui souhaite rester si distingué, certes attirante mais pas découverte, laissait désormais, au travers de cette allure débraillée clairement apparaître ses fesses uniquement recouvertes d'un léger string d'un bleu glace assez transparent. Hans semblait clairement apprécier le spectacle de la souveraine ainsi dénudée, contrairement à son ainé qui n'osait poser le regard sur Elsa d'Arendelle. Finalement, alors qu'il était proche de cette partie de l'anatomie de la souveraine découverte, il tachait de ravaler sa pulsion masculine pour reprendre son air sérieux et froid, sans forcément détacher les yeux du magnifique tableau que lui offrait malgré elle Elsa d'Arendelle.

\- Mettez-la en sureté, dans un endroit où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper…Oui je sais ! Vous n'avez qu'à la déposer là où a été posé le berceau. C'est le seul endroit où nous avons ce qui ressemble à une porte ! Et je suis sur que la reine appréciera ce qu'elle y trouvera ! Quand à toi Karl, tu resteras ici n'est ce pas ? Je vous laisse ! Je serai dans le palais ! Qu'on ne m'y dérange pas !

Les hommes de main s'exécutèrent, déposant la souveraine, délicatement sur ce qui ressemblait à une paillasse, et refermant derrière eux la lourde poutre qui leur servait de porte, laissant à disposition de la souveraine une petite lampe à huile qui lui laissait une faible lumière. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient attardé dans cette cellule de fortune, mal à l'aise face à ce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver, alors que dans le même temps, Elsa d'Arendelle, émergeait peu à peu de son sommeil forcé. Le picotement de sa main blessée se faisait moins aigüe mais en contrepartie Elsa, souffrait de son coup porté à la tête ayant la désagréable impression que le livreur de glace officiel d'Arendelle fracassait ses glaçons sur son crane. Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, Elsa faisait l'inventaire de ses blessures et tachait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle distinguait encore que des formes sombres et floues, accompagnée d'une faible lueur. Petit à petit, alors que son esprit s'éclaircit, et que ces yeux s'habituaient à la faible luminosité de l'espace, les formes se faisaient de plus en plus précises. Elle distinguait désormais l'objet qui lui faisait face. On dirait…Oui c'est ça ! C'est un berceau ! Le Prince Hans est donc le kidnappeur du fils de Raiponce ! Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ! Elsa n'entendait pas un bruit ! Pas un pleur ! Regardant plus attentivement le berceau et les traces qui se trouvaient dessus, son sang se glaça, et failli se sentir mal ! Elle couru, frappant au travers de la poutre demandant de l'aide :

\- Ouvrez-moi ! Ouvrez-moi !

Pour toute réponse elle n'entendit que des railleries, mais elle continua à crier :

-Ouvrez ! Et qu'avez-vous fait du bébé ?! Qu'avez-vous fait du prince de Coronna ?!

Elsa entendit une paire de chaussure s'arrêter devant la porte, et finalement, au lieu des moqueries, elle obtenait une réponse

-Nous ? Rien ! Mais le Prince Hans a donné l'ordre de supprimer le gosse avant qu'on lève le camp ! Alors s'il n'est pas dans le berceau…

-Comment vous voulez dire qu'il a été…

-Il semblerait bien ! Dormez bien votre Majesté !

Elsa eût un haut le cœur. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids et elle s'affalait lourdement le long de ce qui s'apparente à une porte. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais n'aurait su dire ce qui la mettait dans cet état. La fatigue ? La perte inexpliquée de ses pouvoirs ? Les blessures subies à la tête et à la main ? La succession des nombreux événements de la journée ? Ou l'horreur absolue, ce sang sur le berceau ? Oh comme le mariage de sa cadette semblait loin ! Pourtant c'était le matin même ! Oui, Elsa essayait de penser à Anna. Mais penser à l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour la souveraine ne suffisait pas à contrebalancer avec les derniers événements ! Le Prince Karl ! Hans ! Mais pire encore, ce berceau avec des traces de sang !...


	10. Echec(et mat?)

Chapitre 10 : Echec… (Et mat ?)

Raiponce chez qui j'avais vu un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'a offert son cadeau de mariage avait de nouveau le visage fermé où deux longues traces d'eau pouvaient se voir le long de ses joues. Je regardais avec compassion ma cousine qui sanglotait en silence. Depuis combien de temps étions nous capturés ? Je ne saurais dire, j'avais des courbatures à force d'être toujours dans la même position et il faisait nuit désormais, seul le feu aux loin de nos ravisseurs nous éclairaient légèrement. Nous étions placés bizarrement, j'étais aux côtés de Raiponce, et nous étions séparés de nos maris. Tous avions nos mains ligotées dans le dos et les militaires avaient pris soin de nous bâillonner après qu'ils m'aient entendu crier au petit bonhomme de neige qu'ils n'avaient pas repérés de s'enfuir. Eugène m'avait jeté un regard noir quand les gardes nous forçaient à nous taire et décidaient d'employer la manière forte pour ce faire. Qu'importe, je me demande bien d'ailleurs qui aurait pu nous entendre perdus dans cette forêt au milieu des montagnes ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aurai voulu pouvoir avoir des paroles de réconfort pour Raiponce, qui de temps en temps, quand nos regards se croisaient, tentaient de récupérer un peu de dignité. C'est fou, quand son expression changeait, elle dégageait la même aura que ma sœur quand elle est dans son rôle de souveraine. Ca doit sans doute être inné quand on doit un jour régner. Ca n'est pas mon cas, je suis la deuxième née, c'est peut être pour ça que je n'ai pas cette capacité ? J'imagine que s'il n'y avait pas eu le bâillon j'aurai pu déceler sur son visage une esquisse de sourire. Essayant de me retourner, je parvenais à apercevoir nos époux respectifs. Si notre situation n'était pas celle-ci je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire les regardant se tortiller l'un vers l'autre. On aurait dit deux asticots que l'on accroche à un hameçon pour aller pêcher. Mais en les observant davantage, un sursaut d'espoir me gagna ! C'était évident ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Flynn Rider n'était il pas le bandit le plus rusé de Coronna ? Quand à mon époux, c'est un montagnard chevronné, habitués aux cordées et nœuds solides ! Bref, qui, mieux que nos fiers et preux chevaliers servants peuvent réussir à dénouer des liens et s'évader ?! Les deux semblaient avoir une technique différente, mon bel étalon tout en puissance qui le caractérise si bien, Eugène lui, semblait utiliser plus de doigté…ah ça doit être bien aussi, faudra que j'en parle à Kristoff…Non mais à quoi donc suis-je en train de penser moi ? Je ne pouvais plus, même si je ressentais une douleur à force de me tordre le cou détourner mon regard d'Eugène et Kristoff, les encourageant en pensée ! Finalement, heureusement que j'étais bâillonnée, sinon j'aurais sans doute gaffé en leur criant mes encouragements et de fait sonné l'alerte pour nos ravisseurs qui ne nous surveillaient pas. Je les entendais, sans doute près du feu en train de savourer leur succès et se réchauffer par ce temps hivernal ! Finalement, mon vœu fut exaucé ! Kristoff se tortillait moins, il devait avoir réussi à dénouer ses liens ! Je savais que c'était lui le plus fort….ah non, match nul en fait ! Eugène c'était également libéré en même temps. Nos deux maris se regardèrent en enlevant de manière simultané leur baillons, puis ils semblaient rire tous les deux en se serrant la main ! Non mais c'est bien les mecs ça ! On est dans le pétrin, et eux ils faisaient un concours ?! « Mais lequel à gagné d'ailleurs » Pensais-je malgré moi. Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée, bouillonnant d'impatience. Raiponce, sans doute intriguée de me voir me tordre le cou avait fait de même, me détournant vers elle, je pus enfin revoir cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ! Elle devait admirer Eugène sans doute, et elle aussi ne tenait plus que nos beaux héros viennent nous délivrer, nous les pauvres princesses en détresse et sans défense. « C'est comme dans les livres » Pensais-je ! Moi qui les aient tous tant parcourus quand ça n'était pas les recueils de poèmes étant petite, n'ayant personne avait qui jouer, j'étais devenue une très bonne lectrice ! Mais ça ne se passait pas exactement comme dans les romans ! Nos deux chevaliers au lieu de se précipiter vers nous, une rose à la main, se tapaient chaleureusement sur les épaules en riant puis…non mais je rêve ! Ils s'éloignent ! Et Nous alors ?! Après quelques instants de panique j'avais compris ! Ils pensaient à tout décidément ces deux là ! Ils avaient récupéré discrètement nos montures ! C'était encore mieux, nos héros venant nous délivrer sur les fiers destriers ! Bon, pour le coup avec Kristoff ça fait un peu moins chevaleresque avec le renne, mais qu'importe ! Oh les voilà qui arrivent ! Dois-je faire un visage implorant pour donner plus de force à la scène ? Oh au diable Anna ! On n'est pas dans un roman ! C'est la réalité ! Oh les voilà ! Kristoff se trouvait devant moi ! Mon héros allait me libérer ! Me délivrer de ces liens infâmes !

-Tu vois mon cher Kristoff ! Ils ne savent peut être pas faire des nœuds corrects ! Mais ils ont compris une chose ! Pour avoir la paix, le bâillon est ton meilleur ami ! Fit Eugène en nous regardant quelque peu moqueur.

-Pardon ?

-Ah oui, tu n'es encore qu'un tout jeune marié ! Attends un peu ! Surtout fixe bien Anna ! Garde cette image en tête, il se peut que tu en rêves un jour ! Qu'elle soit empêchée de parler pour que tu aies la paix ! Répondit Eugène dans un clin d'œil alors qu'il s'approchait de Raiponce pour lui enlever son bâillon. A peine eut il fini qu'elle lui lançait :

-Non mais espèce de goujat ! Comment oses dire des choses parffff… !

Raiponce ne put terminer sa phrase, Eugène avait replacé le bâillon sur sa bouche, et, faisant un clin d'œil à mon beau montagnard qui s'était agenouillé, et avait commencé à dénouer mes liens lui dit :

-Tu vois ce que je disais ! Prends-en de la graine ! Ria Eugène

Heureusement pour moi, mon jeune mari était plus gentilhomme, et ne se posa pas ce genre de questions, enlevant mes liens et ce tissu qui m'empêchait de parler. Une fois libre, je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassait fougueusement. Cette réaction avait dû encourager Eugène qui se retournait vers sa belle, toujours prisonnière et bâillonnée, mais qui lui jetait un regard noir.

-D'accord je te libère si tu me jure que tu n'as pas une poêle dans ton dos ou à portée de mains !

Eugène n'attendait pas de réponse et libéra rapidement Raiponce, qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard une fois libre, se relevant comme si l'ex bandit n'existait pas et montait sur Maximus. Puis fixant Eugène elle déclara d'un ton impérieux :

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ton humour Eugène ! Je veux récupérer notre fils !

Son regard me figea l'espace d'un instant ! Pas de doute nous étions bien de la même famille ! C'était le même regard déterminé que celui qu'avait Elsa depuis tout à l'heure ! Une similitude de plus ! Elsa ? Oui elle aussi il nous faut la retrouver ! Raiponce avait raison nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre ! Aussi nous enfourchâmes nos montures et commencions à quitter discrètement ces lieux sans que les gardes ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Il est plus que probable qu'ils ne constatent notre évasion qu'au petit matin, d'ici là nous serons déjà loin, et nous aurons je l'espère déjà résolu cette affaire. Mais tout à coup nous entendions un cri !

-Eh ! Et Moi ?! Ne Partez pas !

Nous nous retournions paniqués ! Ce boucan allait donner l'alerte. Balayant l'espace je vis d'où il provenait ! Grand Pabby ! Mon Dieu nous n'y pensions même pas ! Nous n'étions pas séquestré ensemble, et lui avait échappé au bâillon ! Kristoff fut le plus prompt à réagir ! Libérant Grand Pabby, il le fit s'installer sur Sven et au plus vite nous quittions ces lieux. Personne n'avait indiqué de direction mais nous savions où nous devions nous rendre : Rejoindre Elsa à la montagne du Nord !

Elsa, s'angoissait de plus en plus dans sa cellule de fortune. Agenouillée sur ce qui ressemblait à une paillasse, elle ne pouvait, bien qu'elle souhaite l'inverse de tout son cœur et toute son âme détourner les yeux du berceau. Une pensée hantait son esprit : Le fils de sa cousine ! Le Prince de Coronna, un être innocent et sans défense assassiné ! Elsa aurait voulue pleurer, hurler, frapper malgré sa main blessée contre cette maudite poutre, mais aucun sentiment ne ressortait. En revanche une sensation grandissait en elle. Une sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue et qui l'avait parcourue une première fois avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance face au prince Hans. Elle frissonnait ! Non de colère ou de désespoir mais de froid ! Elle, Elsa d'Arendelle, connue comme étant la Reine des Neiges, maîtresse des forces de l'hiver avait pour la première fois de sa vie froid ! Elsa cherchait à se vider l'esprit et oublier cette vision cauchemardesque. Elle concentrait toute son énergie à penser à sa sœur ! Oui voilà, penser à Anna, resplendissante ce matin dans sa robe immaculée. Toute l'émotion de l'assistance sous le charme quand elle a dit « oui ». Mais ces belles pensées n'apaisaient pas la jeune souveraine, qui ne ressentait pas d'émotion en son for intérieur. Ou tout au moins celles-ci paraissaient lointaines, comme si elle ne les percevait pas directement, seule la sensation de froid existait. Elsa s'enroulait alors dans sa cape de sacre, le velours allait pouvoir quelque peu la réchauffer, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Restant seule avec ses pensées, tous les malheurs qu'elle venait de revivre revenaient à la charge et en premier lieu dans sa tête : le prince Karl ! A quelques mètres d'ici, Elsa ne pouvait pas savoir que le bivouac était devenu désert, les hommes du prince Hans s'étant tous réfugiés au même endroit, tachant de s'abriter des bourrasques glaciales. Personne ne remarquait alors le pas toujours joyeux et dandinant d'un petit bonhomme de neige ! Olaf était allé aussi vite que ses petits pieds de neige lui permettait afin de prévenir Elsa du malheur qui s'était abattu sur le reste de la troupe. Inspectant les lieux du regard, mis à part le palais qui semblait inhabité, un espace plus bruyant où des militaires semblaient s'être rassemblés, il aperçu alors une poutre placée comme une porte au devant d'un renfoncement dans la montagne. Olaf s'approchait alors voyant qu'une chaine et un cadenas empêchait le déplacement de la poutre il s'arma de sa carotte qui lui servait de nez et en grand spécialiste qu'il était devenu au château d'Arendelle malgré les remontrances de la reine lui reprochant d'abimer les serrures il crocheta en un rien de temps le cadenas. Ceci fait, il déplaçait la lourde poutre, et remarquant sa créatrice allongée et emmitouflé il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il avait retrouvé Anna, transi de froid, les cheveux blancs, un mois auparavant.

-Elsa ! Vous allez bien ?

-Olaf ?...Mais que fais tu ici ?

-Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes enfermé ? Et il est où Pascal ? Demanda le bonhomme de neige remarquant le berceau vide, mais apparemment pas les taches de sang qui auraient de fait répondu à sa question. Elsa ne se sentait pas le courage d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à sa création, aussi ne parlant pas du bébé, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé :

-On m'a piégé Olaf ! Nous n'aurions pas dû nous séparer !...Mais où est Anna ?

-Ils sont prisonniers chez les trolls ! Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Il faut les sauver !

A ces mots, Elsa comprenait finalement les paroles du prince Hans tout à l'heure qui parlait de sa venue. Il avait tout prévu ! Il fallait qu'ils se séparent et pour ce faire, il suffisait que Karl la persuade ! Les sentiments qui semblaient jusqu'alors lointain pour la souveraine se firent de nouveau ressentir, tout au moins un en particulier : la colère. Elsa se sentait trahie, mais surtout furieuse ! Contre le prince Hans, contre Karl qui l'avait dupé et qui maintenait sa sœur et les autres prisonniers quelque part, jubilant face à la réussite de leur plan. Tout à coup, la douleur dans sa main semblait être moins aigue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de cette sensation de froid, qui avait quelque peu grandi, allant crescendo avec la colère de la souveraine. Elsa s'était relevée, le regard de nouveau glacial. Elle attacha sa cape autours de son cou, elle puis elle dit d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment à son petit acolyte.

-Viens Olaf ! Nous devons agir !

Le bonhomme de neige, non sans un petit étonnement face à ce ton, suivit sa maîtresse qui sortait de sa cellule sans le moindre regard pour le berceau vide, comme si elle avait déjà oublié. Elsa scrutait l'horizon et son imposant palais qui se dressait majestueusement sur le flan de la montagne. Ses yeux s'étant adaptés à l'obscurité, elle repéra une silhouette assise, et seule. Ses poings machinalement se serrèrent, même de dos elle l'avait reconnu ! Le Prince Karl ! Cherchant autours d'elle, Elsa prit le premier objet qu'elle trouva : une poêle à frire ! La souveraine d'Arendelle s'approcha alors discrètement derrière le prince Karl qui n'avait rien remarqué, puis lui assena un violent coup de son ustensile de cuisine derrière la tête. Sous le choc, le prince Karl qui n'avait rien vu tituba et tomba en avant.

-Ha ! Ma cousine ne m'avait pas menti ! C'est vraiment pratique ce truc !

La Reine observa alors sa victime qui n'était pas tout à fait assommé et reprenait ses esprits. Leurs regards alors se croisèrent. Elsa s'abaissa tenant le prince par le col, le fusillant de son regard glacé alors que lui la dévisageait sans comprendre, ne laissant apparaître sur son visage qu'un sentiment de peur.

-Ambassadeur, Invité d'Honneur, Sang royal, peu m'importe ! Et tant pis si cela doit ruiner les relations entre nos deux royaumes mais je vous jure que ma justice sera d'une sévérité implacable à votre encontre et celle de votre frère une fois que tout ceci sera fini. Vous paierez pour votre trahison ! Et j'y veillerais personnellement !

-Je…Je…

-Je crois qu'il veut faire un nouveau câlin avec la poêle ! Fit Olaf tapant son poing dans son autre main. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elsa qui regardait le petit bonhomme de neige eût un petit sourire, et suivit le conseil de son petit compagnon assommant cette fois-ci pour de bon le prince Karl.

-Allons viens Olaf, nous devons déloger le rat qui investit mon palais ! J'ai horreur des nuisibles ! Nous irons chercher les autres après ! Fit Elsa qui s'était relevée et avait repris sa voix glaciale et déterminée comme si tout sentiment l'avait à nouveau quitté.

Le sourire qui avait égayé le visage du petit bonhomme de neige devant cet acte de violence gratuit mais quelque peu déplacé de la part d'une souveraine s'était effacé du visage d'Olaf qui suivit sans piper mot sa créatrice. Elsa avec toujours autant de détermination, et la grâce qui la caractérisait, montait les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans son palais qu'elle n'avait pas réinvestit depuis ses réparations faîtes juste après son retour à Arendelle. A peine eut elle fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'elle sentait une différence ! Balayant l'espace du regard, elle vit, près du grand escalier, l'échiquier qu'elle s'était crée au moment de son exil. Les échecs étaient une de ses passions. Au décès de leurs parents la tradition voulait que chacune des princesses, bien qu'encore mineures choisissent un objet personnel du souverain disparu, Elsa étant l'ainée avait eu le privilège de choisir en premier et son choix c'était porté sur le jeu d'échecs de son père qui vouait une passion pour ce jeu de stratégie et l'avait transmis à sa fille ainée. Observant le jeu, elle remarquait qu'il manquait deux pièces : la reine blanche et le roi, tandis qu'une troisième pièce n'était pas à sa place quand on commence une partie. En effet, le roi noir se trouvait au milieu de l'échiquier. Elsa sentait en son for intérieur qu'il s'agissait d'un défi lancé par le prince Hans. Elsa tentait de se calmer d'une profonde respiration. La souveraine supportait mal qu'on lui tienne tête, et quand il s'agit d'échecs, elle se considère de manière quelque peu orgueilleuse mais vraie comme indétrônable !

-Olaf ! Restes ici et fais le guet ! Si tu vois quelqu'un entrer, ou même s'approcher du palais préviens-moi !

Elsa avait donné ses instructions au petit bonhomme de neige de sa voix glaciale sans même un regard pour lui ! Elle n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de réponse car elle commençait déjà à monter le majestueux escalier d'apparat qui menait aux appartements privés, Hans devait surement s'y trouver. Elle était décidée à déloger celui qui avait eu l'imprudence de s'attaquer à elle, à sa famille, d'investir SON palais et qui plus est, oser la narguer par une mise en scène de son jeu favori. Alors qu'elle arrivait au premier niveau, toujours armée de sa poêle qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche encore valide, elle vit, en effet miroir par les murs de glace gelés le reflet de dos du prince Hans

-Vous ! Cria-t-elle sans trop savoir où il se trouvait.

Le prince Hans, à ce bruit s'était relevé et montait discrètement l'escalier menant à la chambre de la souveraine.

-Reine Elsa ! Je dois avouer que je ne vous attendais pas avant demain matin ! Répondit calmement le prince des Iles du Sud.

Au son, Elsa comprenait que le prince s'était déplacé et empruntait le second escalier, ce qu'elle fit à son tour, sans pour autant apercevoir la silhouette d'Hans, alors qu'au même moment, elle ne pouvait savoir qu'Olaf quittait son poste.

-Néanmoins Reine Elsa, votre attitude rend cette partie quelque peu plus intéressante ! Jusqu'ici, votre réputation est je suis au regret de vous le dire, plus que surestimée !

-Vous voulez jouer ?! Montrez-vous alors ! Votre réputation de lâche en revanche n'est pas surfaite bien au contraire !

Le Prince Hans demeurait invisible tout au moins directement aux yeux de la souveraine qui enrageait alors qu'elle atteignait le second étage, suivant toujours les ombres indirectes du prince Hans qui apparaissait sur les murs gelés. La voila pratiquement arrivée au niveau de ce qui était sa chambre. Une vaste pièce, dotée d'un balcon donnant sur les montagnes enneigées d'Arendelle. Mais si la pièce était relativement vide, le prince Hans demeurait toujours invisible, et se délectait de ce petit jeu avec la souveraine d'Arendelle qui contenait sa colère.

-Allons Majesté ! J'ai pu constater pendant mon séjour à Arendelle que vous étiez férue d'échecs, or vous savez qu'un bon joueur ne dévoile pas son jeu ! Je vous laisse déjà un avantage ! Vous jouez à domicile ! Railla Hans.

« Et en plus il se moque de moi ! » pensa Elsa qui machinalement serra de ses deux mains la queue de son arme de fortune. Ce geste fit ressentir à la souveraine la douleur aigue de la profonde blessure qu'elle avait à la main droite. Sans pour autant se décontenancer elle lançait :

-Et vous avez la prétention de dire que vous m'entraînez dans une partie ? La folie vous aveugle ! Dit elle pénétrant dans la chambre en suivant toujours les reflets, mais toujours pas la moindre trace du prince Hans !

-Oh non votre Altesse ! Et nous avons commencé cette partie depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et je dois reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas si coriace que je n'aurais été en droit de le supposer ! Une déception de plus à Arendelle…

-Pardon ?!

-Je n'ai eu besoin que de quelques pions que vous n'avez même pas su arrêter pour vous faire sortir de vos bases et mettre hors jeu votre garde rapprochée. Il faut dire que je me suis facilité la tache en les séparant de la Reine grâce à mon fou !

-Vous parlez par métaphore, soit ! J'ose supposer que vous vous prenez pour le roi, orgueilleux que vous êtes ! Prenez garde ! Vous aussi n'avez plus de défense non plus, vos lignes ne peuvent plus compter dans ce jeu ! Désormais c'est entre vous et moi ! Comme aux échecs effectivement, le roi se cache aux yeux de la reine, qui n'a besoin que d'un seul coup pour le mater ! Fit Elsa en lançant en avant sa poêle dans un recoin pensant y trouver le prince Hans, mais ne rencontrant que du vide !

-Raté !

-Un seul coup ! Mettez vous une seule fois devant moi et vous êtes fini ! Lançait Elsa qui sentait la rage monter en elle, ainsi que cette désagréable sensation de froid.

-Vous croyez ça ? C'est ce qui rend la partie intéressante !

Elsa, qui suivait toujours les reflets mouvants du prince avait cru une nouvelle fois le coincer et donna un violent coup avec sa poêle dans un renfoncement de la pièce, mais elle ne trouva que du vide !

\- Encore raté ! Vous manquez de vue d'ensemble votre Majesté ! C'est ce qui vous a couté vos pièces et vous laisse vulnérable !

-Vous oubliez un peu vite monseigneur qu'aux échecs, le roi est une pièce faible qui fait perdre ! La Reine a tout pouvoir sur le plateau et permet les victoires ! Et vous ne m'avez pas !

-Ca ne saurait tarder votre Altesse ! Dans ce genre de partie, une reine isolée n'est que bien peu de choses et peut vite tomber à la première attaque !

-Votre orgueil vous perdra ! Je ferais tomber votre pièce qui scellera cette partie ! Et vous en paierez les conséquences !

-Pièce isolée, et manque de vue d'ensemble, Majesté, finalement cette partie risque de tourner court !

Elsa, ne tenant pas compte de cette dernière réflexion donna encore un coup de poêle pensant cette fois ci avoir enfin trouvé le prince qui bougeait sans cesse autours de la pièce, ne se laissant montrer aux yeux de la souveraine d'Arendelle qu'au travers de son reflet. Malheureusement le coup encore une fois ne rencontra que le vide. Elsa recula alors. Elle allait finalement tenir compte de la réflexion de Hans, pour gagner il faut voir tout l'échiquier sinon on reste sous le contrôle de l'adversaire. Hors de question de rester sous le joug de ce type ! Tachant de reprendre son calme, observant attentivement la pièce à la recherche de la faille qui lui permettra de débusquer le prince. Soudain, elle sentit une prise sur son bras gauche et une forte pression s'exercer ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme de fortune, alors que son bras derrière son dos !

-Echec !...

Le Prince Hans était apparu derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et la maintenait ferment d'une main. De l'autre, il fit passer devant les yeux de la souveraine d'Arendelle la pièce qu'il manquait sur l'échiquier : la reine blanche ! Puis sa main se dirigea vers le bras droit d'Elsa, il lui fit relever au niveau de son visage, enleva le gant laissant apparaître le bandage de fortune réalisé par le prince Karl. Dès lors Hans, lâcha la pièce d'échecs qui se brisa aux pieds de la souveraine, attrapant dans ce même geste sa main droite avant de dire d'une petite voix cruelle

-…Et mat !

Sur ce il serra violemment la main d'Elsa qui sous la douleur s'agenouilla à ses pieds en poussant un hurlement de douleur…


	11. Retrouvailles familiales

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles familiales

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter sur le chemin. Dès notre fuite de notre lieu de séquestration nous étions partis au triple galop par crainte d'être pourchassé par nos agresseurs. Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres nous avions compris qu'il n'en était rien, mais Raiponce avait désormais les rennes de Maximus et ouvrait la route ne ralentissant pas la cadence. Maximus devait sans doute mériter sa réputation de cheval le plus rapide de Coronna et je ne voyais devant moi que le pauvre Eugène qui s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à ma cousine, sans doute devait-il prier pour ne pas tomber. Quoi qu'il en soit, ni Kristoff ni moi ne devions ralentir le rythme pour ne pas les perdre de vue. A un moment alors que nous sortions quelque peu de la forêt et que nous pouvions distinguer la montagne du Nord, Kristoff me dépassa se mettant à la hauteur de Raiponce et Eugène, qui semblait avoir repris les rennes, malgré sa position derrière Raiponce. Ils semblèrent discuter ce qui ralentissait quelque peu l'allure. Je pensais qu'il leur demandait de ralentir ce qui était préférable pour pas que nous nous perdions. La baisse du rythme me fit les rattraper et j'entendis la fin de la conversation de mon beau montagnard :

-…Ton Maximus pour un vieux canasson !

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce que cela voulait dire, je vis juste qu'Eugène avait récupéré comme j'avais cru le percevoir les rennes visiblement déterminé et Raiponce lui jetait un regard noir à nouveau. Tout à coup les deux montures accélérèrent, filant à toute allure sur la piste enneigée et me distancèrent de quelques mètres « Non mais c'est bien les mecs ! Toujours vouloir montrer qui est le plus fort » Pensais je à la fois furieuse et amusée de ce petit concours ! Je fis alors signe à ma propre monture qui filait rattrapant les deux vantards ! Il faut dire que j'ai un cheval exceptionnel, le meilleur du royaume sans fausse modestie. Ce privilège aurait du être pour ma sœur mais elle n'était pas cavalière contrairement à moi qui adorais ça. Pendant des années, ma seule distraction à l'extérieur était l'équitation, alors moi aussi j'allais montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres j'étais de nouveau à leur hauteur, je les fixais alors tous. Ils avaient l'air surpris de me voir les avoir rattrapé ! Raiponce, elle, avait toujours le même regard noir, sans doute jugeait-elle cette course idiote vu les circonstances. Je n'en avais que faire, j'adore la vitesse ! Pour la première fois depuis cet après midi avec Kristoff dans la chambre je pouvais m'amuser ! Je fis un mouvement ordonnant au cheval d'accélérer, laissant sur place les deux concurrents médusés ! J'étais fière de moi et regardait derrière moi les autres qui avaient ralentis…Auraient ils abandonné ?

-ANNA !

Je fus surprise d'entendre mon nom, puis regardant devant moi je compris, tirant de toutes mes forces pour arrêter le cheval qui dérapait et paniquait à tenter de freiner. Ce fut une sacrée partie de rodéo pour rester en selle, mais finalement le cheval s'arrêta, sa cabra puis fini par se calmer à moins d'un mètre d'une crevasse dont j'aurai juré la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici qu'elle n'existait pas !

-Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud on dirait ! Puis me retournant vers les autres qui approchaient je pavanais: Alors, qui c'est la plus rapide d'Arendelle ?!

Eugène et Kristoff me regardaient faisant une moue quelque peu déçue. Raiponce elle ne riait absolument pas !

-Vous n'êtes que deux gamins irresponsables tous les deux ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes à Eugène qui sous le choc lâchait les rennes puis ajouta : T'as assez conduit pour ce soir Eugène, maintenant tu laisses faire maman ! Je vais chercher un enfant, et c'est un gosse qui me sert d'accompagnateur !

A ces mots, elle se remit en route en direction du palais de glace d'Elsa. Kristoff se mit à ma hauteur, nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire face aux dépends de ce pauvre Eugène !

-Alors vous venez mes jolis ? Lança Raiponce reprenant la formule tant utilisé par son époux, se retournant à peine.

Nous nous dépêchions de la rejoindre, elle n'était pas détendue même en nous regardant continuer de nous moquer d'Eugène qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

-Allons fais pas la tête cousine, regarde ça nous aura fait arriver plus vite ! Dis-je à Raiponce en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ma dernière réflexion fit en effet se détendre Raiponce. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du palais de glace d'Elsa qui s'élevait dans la nuit. Kristoff fut le premier à réagir alors que nous étions enfin en pleine vue du palais. Sur le côté, un camp était installé.

-Nous devrions finir à pied, c'est plus discret ! Sven reste ici !

Nous suivions son conseil je me sentis angoisser. S'il y avait un camp ici, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un nous attendait. Je sentais au fond de moi que ma sœur était en danger ! Pourquoi ne serait-elle pas là sinon. Le camp était calme, nous entendions du bruit provenir que d'un seul endroit où des militaires riaient. Nous tournions le dos au palais, mais personne ne semblait y être. Un peu plus loin, un homme seul semblait assoupi, ou plutôt assommé dans la neige mais nous ne voulions pas nous en approcher, s'il se réveillait, nous serions repérés.

-Là regardez !

Kristoff nous indiquait une grande poutre à moitié rabattu sur un renfoncement de la montagne, comme une porte vers une petite pièce secrète. Il ne nous avait pas attendu et était parti devant. Sans plus de cérémonial il pénétrait dans la petite pièce sans nous. Je crus alors l'entendre déglutir, comme s'il avait eu un haut le cœur, puis il ressortait le visage blanc comme neige.

-Chéri tu vas bien ? Qu'y a-t-il la dedans ?

-Rien du tout ! Venez, nous devrions observer le palais ! Répondit précipitamment Kristoff alors qu'il prenait soin de refermer ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une porte, nous empêchant de fait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Alors que nous nous dirigions silencieusement et sans nous faire repérer vers le grand escalier de glace qui mène au palais. J'observais Kristoff, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'il avait vu quelque chose la dedans. Et vu sa tête, cela devait être absolument épouvantable, mais il était inutile que je lui pose la question, visiblement il ne m'aurait pas répondu ! Alors que nous étions pratiquement arrivés aux portes du palais je regardais le paysage derrière moi et je vis que Grand Pabby ne nous suivait pas à la trace ! Mon Dieu, nous l'avions complètement oublié encore une fois. Faut dire que ce troll était discret. Le recherchant je le vis, il était au bas de l'escalier et levait les bras. Je lui faisais signe de nous rejoindre, nos regards se croisèrent et je le vis commencer à monter les marches. Le sachant en train de nous suivre, je rejoignais le reste du groupe et pénétrait dans le palais de glace de ma sœur. Eugène et Raiponce eurent un instant de surprise restant interdit devant la magnificence des lieux et la taille impressionnante du hall dont son aspect vide nous laissait apprécier la finesse des détails dans la taille de la glace. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de le visiter ! Ca allait être l'occasion, même si je suis sur qu'ils auraient préféré une visite dans d'autres circonstances.

-C'est Elsa qui a crée ce palais elle seule !

-Impressionnant ! Répondirent de concert Eugène et Raiponce.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Ce cri nous fit sursauter tous en même temps ! Quelqu'un venait de hurler de douleur, je fus la première à réagir et montait les escaliers pourtant gelés comme si je courrais un cent mètres

-Venez ! Elsa a des ennuis ! Criais-je, certaine que ce cri venait de ma sœur ! J'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille !

Ils devaient avoir peine à me suivre tellement je montais les escaliers rapidement. Arrivée au deuxième étage je vis dans le reflet des murs de glace la silhouette agenouillée d'Elsa, je l'entendais gémir et, alors que j'avançais je remarquais une seconde silhouette qui se tenait debout devant ma sœur ! Celui qui l'agressait sans doute. J'attrapais le premier objet gelé qui me passait sous la main, je ne pus même pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, juste que cela avait une forme sphérique je la lançais alors de toutes mes forces en direction de l'agresseur d'Elsa. Mon projectile l'atteint en plein visage alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce et fut figée d'effroi, regardant ma sœur étendue, gémissant, se tenant la main dont je vis un qu'elle portait un bandage et une pièce d'échecs brisée devant elle.

-Princesse Anna ! Ravi de vous revoir ! Nos retrouvailles se passent comme nos adieux, je vais finir par croire que vous en voulez à mon visage !

Cette voix ! Je la reconnaissais sans même dévisager l'individu ! Hans ! Je ne pus répondre tellement j'enrageais alors que Raiponce, Eugène Kristoff arrivaient sur les lieux suivi un peu plus loin de Grand Pabby. Raiponce me rejoignait instantanément auprès de ma chère sœur, tandis qu'Eugène et Kristoff faisaient face à Hans que je vis reculer sans pour autant paraître stressé ni surpris le moins du monde. Pendant ce temps, Raiponce avait défait le bandage de ma sœur laissant apparaître une très vilaine plaie qui me donnait des hauts le cœur. Je la vis alors, comme pour ma cheville quelques jours plus tôt poser sa main puis entonner sa chanson. Miraculeusement au fur et à mesure des paroles la plaie se refermait pour avoir finalement totalement disparue. Je vis ma sœur regarder notre cousine totalement interdite :

-Mais non Elsa ! Tu n'es pas la seule qui soit dotée de pouvoirs ! Nous ne sommes pas cousines pour rien ! Précisa Raiponce face au regard incrédule de ma sœur.

-Comment !

-Elsa, j'ai ce pouvoir en moi de naissance, Coronna est au courant, je le cache à Arendelle simplement, mais voyons. Mon pouvoir vient du soleil, tu maîtrises l'hiver ! Ne t'es tu donc jamais étonnée de savoir que nous sommes nées la même année, exactement le même jour ?! Au solstice d'été !

-Non ! Répondit ma sœur interdite, alors que Raiponce fronçait les sourcils !

-La légende d'Yggdrasil ! Elle est pourtant célèbre je pensais que tu savais ça Elsa ! J'avoue que tu me déçois !

-Yggdrasil ?! Mais cette légende concerne des jumeaux ! Pas des cousines ! Rétorqua Elsa, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson à la fin de sa phrase.

-Eh bien…La légende doit être erronée c'est tout ! Répondit Raiponce quelque peu déstabilisée.

-Tu peux soigner les gens ?! Demanda alors Elsa, qui rationnelle de nature changeait immédiatement de sujet pour s'intéresser aux choses plus concrètes.

-Les blessures physiques oui, c'est pour ça que ta sœur a pu danser malgré son entorse le jour où Kristoff la demandé en mariage. Mais dis-moi Elsa ! Est-ce cet homme qui a enlevé mon fils ? Où est-il ?! Demanda Raiponce en indiquant d'un geste Hans qui semblait être tenu en respect par nos preux chevaliers, et pourtant son visage ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure.

A ma grande surprise, ma sœur ne répondit pas, et, plus étonnant, elle ne semblait pas convaincue non plus des soins de Raiponce, d'ailleurs, elle frissonnait à nouveau ! Aurait-elle froid ? Comment cela est-il possible ?! Elsa avait reprit son regard glacial, mais je ne pouvais que trop le comprendre en dirigeant mon regard dans le même sens que le sien. Elle fixait Hans, qui ne bougeait pas, continuant d'observer Eugène et Kristoff. Les trois ressemblaient un peu à des loups qui s'observaient avant de s'entre tuer ! Si cela devait arriver, je ne donne pas cher d'Hans face à la puissance de mon beau montagnard ! Hans reculait toujours davantage vers le grand balcon que c'était forgé Elsa, qui lui donnait une vue absolument formidable sur les montagnes et au loin dans la vallée Arendelle. Je vis ma sœur tendre son bras, sans doute allait-elle déchainer sa colère et sa magie sur le prince Hans mais…Rien ! Je la regardais incrédule Kristoff et Eugène également avaient arrêté de fixer Hans. Elsa regarda sa main, sans doute de moins en moins convaincue des capacités de guérisseurs de Raiponce. Et elle se frottait les épaules, mais oui, elle avait réellement froid ! Ma sœur, la reine des neiges avait froid !

-Oh, on dirait bien que dans cette partie la pièce faible finalement ne soit la reine, dépourvue de pouvoirs ! Vous avez perdu cette partie Elsa ! Lança le Prince Hans avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ? Où sont-ils ?!

-Grace à ceci ! Souvenez vous tout à l'heure quand je vous ai aspergé. Ce liquide est une création de votre ami troll que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me ramener ! Il annule votre pouvoir ! Fit Hans, tenant dans sa main une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

Je le regardais interdite, ma haine contre cet homme ne faisait que grandir. Comment était-il de retour ? Pourquoi ? Comment a-t-il obtenu cette potion ? Et si Elsa n'a plus de pouvoirs, pourquoi le blizzard frappe toujours Arendelle ? Et soudain d'autres questions me traversèrent l'esprit : Mais où était Olaf que j'avais envoyé chercher Elsa ? Et le petit Pascal ?...Et il manquait aussi Karl ! Qu'importe, j'étais en rage, et alors que ma sœur était tombée à genoux sous la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre avec Raiponce à ses côtés, qui essayait à nouveau sa chanson, espérant qu'elle pourrait je suppose la soigner de cette potion, j'avançais déterminée vers celui qui, fut un court instant mon fiancé et dont j'essayais d'oublier l'existence. Hans lui n'avait toujours pas bougé, me fixant d'un air bête j'allais me charger de lui enlever son sourire, qu'importe l'épée qu'il avait toujours rangée dans son fourreau, mon poing allait à nouveau rencontrer violemment son visage !

-Veuillez vous arrêter immédiatement et vous éloigner de mon frère je vous prie Princesse Anna ! Nous risquerions dans le cas contraires de graves complications diplomatiques.

-Quoi ?!

Je me retournais médusée par ce que je venais d'entendre, et encore plus par ce que je voyais ! Karl ! C'était lui qui venait de me donner cet ordre ! Et avec lui une dizaine d'hommes en arme l'accompagnait ! Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas clair ! De tous, ma sœur semblait paradoxalement la moins surprise. Je comprenais que c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait livré à son frère ! C'était logique ! Depuis notre départ d'Arendelle, il a tout fait pour emmener la souveraine ici, pour nous faire nous séparer ! C'était entièrement de la faute de cet imposteur ! Je l'avais toujours su et ma colère grandissait toujours davantage, mais cette fois-ci surtout à l'encontre de l'ainé de la fratrie des Iles du Sud. Cet instant où j'ai détourné mon regard d'Hans lui profita pour m'attraper et plaquer sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de crier. Je voulais lui donner des coups de pieds mais, il était plus fort que moi et réussissait à m'esquiver. Il m'attrapa également la main droite, tournant entre ses doigts mon alliance que Kristoff m'avait passé à l'annulaire il y a de ça simplement quelques heures ! Kristoff réagit alors pour venir à mon secours mais j'entendis la voix de Karl :

\- Arrêtez-les !

Bizarre, sa voix était différente, comme s'il avait voulu jouer un ton impérieux, si je n'avais pas vue que c'était lui qui avait donné cet ordre j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Les gardes mirent alors la main sur Eugène et Kristoff ils étaient également aux côtés de Grand Pabby. Seules Raiponce et ma sœur qui paraissait faible étaient épargnées, sans doute leur position agenouillée ne représentait-elle aucun danger.

-Tenez ligotez la avec l'espèce de singe qui lui sert de mari ! Le mariage est une prison comme l'on dit n'est ce pas ? Avec tous mes vœux princesse Anna ! Fit Hans d'un ton sarcastique en me poussant violemment vers Kristoff.

Un garde nous ligotait mon époux et moi alors que je fulminais. Hans s'approcha de mon visage et me le caressa, je ne pouvais lui mettre une claque aussi ai-je utilisé le seul moyen de défense que j'avais et lui crachais au visage. Il eût un mouvement de recul visiblement contrarié :

-Jamais je n'aurais pu vous épouser Anna ! Vous manquez trop de manières...et de gout au regard de votre misérable flocon qui vous sert d'alliance !

Les gardes qui nous avaient ligotés possédaient une corde assez longue et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ils la lançaient de sorte à ce qu'elle s'enroule autours d'une des voutes de glace. Je remarquais au nœud qui s'était fait que cela ressemblait à ceux que Kristoff m'avait montré et qu'un montagnard devait faire pour descendre en rappel une falaise. Mais eux que comptaient-ils faire de nous ? Nous suspendre au plafond ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ? Voulaient-ils nous jeter du balcon ? C'était une possibilité, nous étions relativement proches de la fenêtre. Mes yeux balayaient la pièce à la recherche de la moindre solution qui pouvait nous sortir de là. Hans nous tenait tous en respect grâce à la complicité de cet immonde prince Karl en qui je n'avais jamais eu confiance ! Je me trouvais avec Kristoff pour le coup séparé de nos proches. Nous étions proches de la fenêtre du balcon ouverte, alors que les autres se trouvaient pratiquement face à la porte, tous tenus en respect par les gardes. Je regardais partout désespérément, et finalement je vis, à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Hans une arbalète ! Mais comment allions nous pouvoir nous saisir de cette arme sans être neutralisé ? Cette question me taraudait alors que je voyais le prince Karl avancer vers son frère. Nos regards se croisèrent et…je rêve ?! Il me semble l'avoir vu me faire une petite mimique en même temps qu'un clin d'œil ! Non mais en plus il me nargue ! Il ne paie rien pour attendre ! Je le regardais furieuse, puis, s'étant posté aux côtés de son frère visiblement ravi, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure…


	12. Le Coeur de Glace

Chapitre 12 : Le Cœur de glace

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça ! Hans non plus d'ailleurs qui sous le choc, trébuchait, lâchant sa précieuse potion qui roula sur le sol gelé, alors que Karl se jetait vers lui comme pour l'immobiliser, une corde toujours en main.

\- Arrêtez-les ! Cria-t-il

« Les » ? Ils seraient donc plusieurs ? Karl n'est pas avec eux ? Je regardais les gardes, pensant qu'ils avaient lâchés Eugène et Raiponce mais il n'en était rien ils n'avaient pas baissé leurs armes. Sans doute étaient ils interdits par ce retournement, mais pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas ? Finalement, celui que je vis bouger n'était pas celui auquel j'aurai pensé de prime abord. Grand Pabby, qui n'avait pas été ligoté, se déplaçait vers les deux frères puis d'une voix forte qui me fit frissonner lança :

-ASSEZ !

Le silence s'était fait Karl, surpris n'essayait plus de maîtriser son frère, les deux souverains des Iles du Sud se relevaient, Karl tenant le bras de son jeune frère comme pour lui montrer lequel maîtrisait l'autre. Grand Pabby s'approcha alors de Hans sans que personne ne bougeasse. Je reprenais espoir face à cette situation qui était quelque peu critique. Ce troll allait nous sortir de là ! Je voulais lui crier de prendre l'arbalète mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'en aurait eu cure de s'en servir. Je le vis alors être au devant du prince Hans et lui lancer

-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

Alors, je le vis agiter sa main devant Hans, ce dernier eût un léger mouvement de recul, comme si on lui avait jeté un verre d'eau au visage. Pendant une fraction de seconde il ferma les yeux. Parallèlement, Grand Pabby, d'un geste d'une force que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez un troll réussi à faire décoller le prince Hans qui s'assomma contre un pilier, juste à côté de l'arbalète que j'avais repérée. Je pense que tous étaient tout aussi médusés que moi face à cette phrase prononcée par Grand Pabby, mais pire encore, les soldats ne nous relâchaient pas ! Je regardais mes compagnons d'aventure absolument stupéfaits, puis le prince Karl qui accourrait vers son frère inconscient comme s'il voulait lui venir en aide. Grand Pabby, sans même un regard grommelait :

-Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main !

-Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?! Demanda le prince Karl qui, par solidarité fraternelle sans doute s'était porté au chevet de son frère inconscient.

-Il n'était que ma marionnette ! Dans cette partie votre frère n'était qu'un vulgaire pion sans conscience ! Cette partie a été commencée il y a des années déjà ! Mon petit Kristoff trop curieux heureusement tu n'as jamais voulu jouer aux échecs, je veux dire de manière sérieuse, sinon tu aurais alors peut être compris le sens du mot « projet » !

Dans sa phrase, Grand Pabby avait fixé tour à tour Karl puis Elsa, avant de se tourner vers nous, mais je me doutais qu'il s'adressait davantage à Kristoff dont je sentais les muscles se tendre :

-Espèce de sale….

-TTTTTTT ! Kristoff, n'insulte pas ton vénérable grand père devant tant de têtes couronnées, ça ne serait pas convenable !

Je sentis que la corde nous serrait, le garde tenait plus fermement sa bride, et je supposais qu'il en était de même pour Eugène, toujours maintenu fermement par un énorme soldat alors que d'autres hommes avaient posé leurs mains sur les épaules de Raiponce et d'Elsa toujours agenouillées.

-Grand Pabby ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! Demandais-je, ne pouvant accepter la réalité qui se jouait devant nous

-Ma chère enfant, vous aussi avez eu votre rôle dans cette partie ! Dès votre plus jeune âge d'ailleurs, quand cette dernière a pu commencer ! Votre rôle a commencé, quand votre sœur vous a blessée !

Je sentais dans le ton de sa voix qu'il avait pris soin de bien détacher les derniers mots comme pour atteindre Elsa, qui d'ailleurs, fut de nouveau secouée de frissons. Puis le troll reprit son exposé.

-Vous blessée, votre père m'a supplié de vous sauver, je pouvais alors placer mes pièces et mettre en branle mon projet ! Il me suffisait de faire naître la peur chez Elsa ! C'était si facile chez une enfant ! Et votre père a été trop crédule pour me prendre au mot ! Il a agi au delà de mes espérances ! Vous séparant, il condamnait un peu plus Elsa, et vous rendait toutes les deux plus vulnérables ! Vous ma chère Anna, votre rôle consistait à être la pauvre petite fillette contrainte de s'amuser seule sans sa grande sœur ! De ce fait vous ne faisiez qu'accroitre le point faible de votre sœur ! Ce point faible, c'est l'amour qu'elle vous porte ma chère ! Ensuite, une petite tempête arrivée au bon moment pour faire disparaître vos parents, puis je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien longtemps un pantin qui vous ferait le coup du prince charmant ! Elsa s'étant coupée du monde, son couronnement, et vous qui alliez lui annoncer vos fiançailles ! Elle allait forcément commettre un impair !...Un impair magnifique je vous l'accorde reine Elsa ! Ce palais est en tout point parfait ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Anna, puisque c'est vous qui êtes curieuse, sachez que cela devait la mener au désespoir, et conduire la reine à sa perte !

-Alors vous avez échoué lançais-je d'un ton de défi ! Elsa est une souveraine puissante et aimante ! Le Royaume ne cesse de l'acclamer !

Je regardais ma sœur, cherchant son regard, espérant lire un quelconque espoir dans ses yeux, mais elle semblait faible, comme paralysée par le froid.

-…Une souveraine puissante qui n'a plus de pouvoirs contrairement à moi ! Et oui, ces petites potions sont mes créations ! Comme celle du contrôle de l'esprit qui m'a permis d'avoir le Prince Hans comme pantin, et la lui faire utiliser sur son propre frère ! Mais il est vrai que vous m'avez retardé jeune Anna d'Arendelle. Une petite erreur de ma part que de vous dire comment vous sauver du maléfice qui vous rongeait. Qu'importe dans ce genre de partie, l'essentiel est d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance, et je conservais la conscience du Prince Hans ! Je n'ai eu besoin que de le faire revenir et de pénétrer son esprit pour lui faire croire qu'il manipulait tout le monde à commencer par moi ! Le corail orange ! Quelle bonne blague ! Dès lors, la partie était jouée ! Vos pièces ne pouvaient rien contre moi, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que vous me les livriez toutes ! Elsa ! Votre roi est prit ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?!

A ces mots, Grand Pabby fit rouler vers Elsa une petite pièce de glace Une des pièces de son échiquier ! Le roi blanc, qui, couché, s'arrêta au devant de ma sœur qui fut de nouveau saisie de tremblements.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Elsa d'une voix faible, n'ayant pu détourner les yeux de ce roi, que son adversaire avait fait coucher.

-Mais votre pouvoir ma bonne Reine ! Quand vous êtes venue à moi, j'ai su que les prophéties longtemps racontées autours de la grande légende de l'Yggdrasil pouvaient dire vrai ! Tenez, que pensez vous finalement de celle-ci : « Une princesse le jour de l'été naîtra, mais l'hiver elle maîtrisera ! En parallèle de la Fleur d'Eté. Son pouvoir sera caché ! Et seul l'amour saura le maîtriser » J'ai longtemps espéré que ce pouvoir revienne aux trolls, seuls les conservateurs du savoir troll en sont dignes !

-Donc vous ! Lançais-je avec dégout.

-Princesse Anna vous m'étonnez ! Voilà que vous êtes douée de déductions ! Ricana le troll.

-L'Yggdrasil, vous m'en avez suffisamment parlé quand j'étais petit, il s'agit de l'équilibre entre la glace et le feu ! Matérialisé par deux êtres identiques ! Votre prophétie est donc erronée ! Lança Kristoff d'un ton de défi !

-Double étonnement ! Voilà finalement que le grand dadet que mon peuple a élevé comme son fils finalement a quand même écouté une partie de notre sagesse ! Mais si tu avais écouté jusqu'au bout mon pauvre Kristoff, alors tu aurais su que l'Yggdrasil est au-delà d'une légende, la source même de notre monde, dont toutes les prophéties en découlent !

-S'il s'agit de deux êtres identiques, alors elle n'existe pas ! Il n'y a qu'Elsa qui ait des pouvoirs !

\- Certes, malheureusement, vous petite Anna, vous n'avez rien ! C'est votre ainée qui en a hérité ! Mais qu'importe, ma potion qui lui a annihilé ses pouvoirs a en plus propagé un maléfice dans le corps de la Reine ! Majesté ?! Ne vous sentiriez vous pas faible et bizarre depuis quelque temps ? Pourquoi ne nous dites vous pas, pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous couvrir d'une cape, vous qui maîtrisez…pardon, maîtrisiez l'hiver ?

Je regardais ma sœur qui ne répondait pas à la provocation de Grand Pabby, son regard déterminé c'était éteint, je crus plutôt percevoir quelque chose comme de l'angoisse, ou de la résignation, comme si elle comprenait le charabia de ce fou de troll !

-Elsa !

-La Reine a compris, mais pas vous jeune fille ? Pourtant vous êtes passée par la vous aussi, ne m'aviez vous donc pas écouté ? La Reine n'a jamais complètement vaincu son désespoir comme je l'espérais, du coup la potion a fait en sorte que sa magie se retourne contre elle. Elsa d'Arendelle a de la glace dans le cœur !

La nouvelle nous avait tous stupéfait, un silence s'était alors installé. Je sentais toujours Kristoff se tendre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des déclarations de Grand Pabby. En plus de la surprise et du drame que nous vivions lui devait également sentir le poids de la trahison de celui qu'il a tant admiré étant enfant. Raiponce regardait ma sœur terrifiée, continuant d'avoir ses mains sur ses épaules, et comme le disait Grand Pabby, elle ne semblait pas plus surprise outre mesure de cette révélation, comme si elle l'avait déjà comprise. Pour ma part, je ne savais que trop bien quel destin funeste était réservé à ceux qui avaient de la glace dans le cœur. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il allait advenir de la personne que je chérissais avec Kristoff le plus au monde, je fus parcourue moi aussi d'un frisson.

-Non ! Elsa !

-Chaque pensée triste ou votre désespoir Elsa ne fait que geler un peu plus votre cœur ! Remerciez votre défunt papa quand vous le rejoindrez de ne jamais vous avoir montré ceci ! Pourtant, c'était dans le grimoire qu'il a consulté pour me trouver et soigner votre cadette.

A ses mots, il sortait de sa cape une sorte de carte, ou plutôt une page déchirée dont j'avais l'impression de déjà vue. Quelques souvenirs qui étaient alors enfouis au fond de mon inconscient reparaissaient. J'étais gelée, dans les bras de maman, nous étions dans la bibliothèque du château je crois, papa cherchait un livre, dans la précipitation, ouvrant celui qu'il cherchait une carte, semblable en tout point à celle que montrait Grand Pabby tombait au sol. Elle représentait un humain, probablement décédé, et un troll qui récupérait son souffle dans le ciel. Un autre jour, je surprenais papa dans la bibliothèque, avec cette carte dans la main, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était rien quand je lui ai posé la question, la rangeant soigneusement dans sa veste. Je ne l'avais alors jamais revue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Grand Pabby lui jubilait !

-Quand le désespoir et la peine vous auront rongé Majesté, je pourrais m'approprier votre pouvoir ! Mais d'ailleurs reine Elsa, comment faîtes vous pour supporter ce que vous avez vu dans le bivouac ? Comment supportez-vous encore d'avoir sur vous le regard de votre cousine au vu du drame qui est arrivé ? Vous êtes souveraine, c'est votre faute si vous n'avez pas pu sauver le petit Prince !...Oh Vous ne sembliez pas être au courant princesse Raiponce ! Votre fils unique est mort !

J'encaissais cette nouvelle comme un coup de poignard dans l'abdomen, mon filleul ! Non ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Un petit bébé innocent ! Mais bien sur, le coup de poignard était bien plus douloureux et cruel pour Raiponce dont le visage se transforma, de grosses larmes apparaissant instantanément sur ses joues, elle retira sa main de l'épaule de ma sœur qui tremblait à nouveau puis poussa un cri déchirant :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Raiponce craquait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps Eugène lui aussi était désemparé, et de rage, il réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du garde qui lui tenait les bras derrière le dos et accouru auprès de Raiponce effondrée ! Kristoff dans mon dos, devait sans doute bouillir, avec cette dernière nouvelle officialisant que celui qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme son grand père était un assassin d'enfant !

-Monstre ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à un gosse ?! lança Kristoff

-On se calme, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai fait passer l'idée dans la tête de mon pantin, qui a fait faire exécuter l'ordre ! Mais puisque vous vous faîtes remarquer tous les deux…

Grand Pabby ne terminait pas sa phrase et se dirigeant vers nous, il nous repoussa vers le balcon, puis tirant sur la corde, nos pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, alors que, désormais sur le balcon nous nous approchions dangereusement du vide.

-Reine Elsa, si la mort d'un bébé ne vous atteint pas suffisamment, peut être que voir mourir votre chère sœur et son…époux…

Grand Pabby fixa son regard dans le mien, et un sourire cruel put se lire alors sur son visage qui me glaça un peu plus les sangs.

-Oh !...Eh bien mon cher Kristoff tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Quel dommage Majesté ! S'ils ne devaient pas disparaître cette nuit, Arendelle aurait sans doute fêté dans neuf mois une naissance royale !

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je serais déjà enceinte ?! L'aurait-il lu dans mon regard ? Si certes ce troll était devenu fou, il n'en demeure pas moins un expert en amour, il doit donc savoir et sentir ce genre de choses ! Et il disait quoi d'autre déjà ? Il allait nous tuer ?! Je ne saurais dire le temps qu'il s'est passé à la suite de cette révélation. J'étais on ne peut plus perdue, à la fois heureuse d'apprendre que je portais déjà le fruit de mon amour pour Kristoff mais ce sentiment était contrebalancé par toutes les horreurs que nous venions d'apprendre avec en premier lieu la mort de notre petit filleul, et l'angoisse face à une mort imminente. Je ne saurais dire quel visage faisait mes compagnons à commencer par ma sœur ! Moi qui avais rêvé un jour lui annoncer cette nouvelle moi-même ! Je devais devenir folle, car j'avais l'impression d'entendre des petits cris de bébé quand tout à coup…Olaf ! Le petit bonhomme de neige inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait ici venait de paraître dans la pièce

-Désolé Elsa je ne vous ai pas écoute mais regardez qui j'ai trouvé tout seul caché dans le palais !

Olaf ! Comme toujours désespérément optimiste et ne se rendant jamais compte du danger, mais machinalement je regardais ce qu'il avait. Il tenait dans ses bras emmitouflé dans des couvertures…mais oui c'est lui ! Mon petit filleul ! Pascal n'est donc pas mort ! Je retournais mon regard vers Raiponce, enlacée par Eugène dont je pus à nouveau voir le visage. Je crois que je ne l'avais vu aussi radieuse qu'une seule fois auparavant, quand elle nous a présenté, officiellement, ainsi qu'à la cour son petit ange et nous nommant Kristoff et moi officiellement comme parrains du petit prince de Coronna ! De même je vis ma sœur chérie qui regardait Olaf, elle avait cessée pendant un instant de trembler ! En revanche, Grand Pabby partait dans une colère noire :

-Il est vivant ?! Je savais qu'amener ce bébé était folie ! Le fils de la Fleur d'Eté ! Mais je vais m'en débarrasser moi-même !

A ces mots, je le vis partir en direction d'Olaf, lâchant la corde qui nous maintenait. Le militaire qui la tenait, fut surpris qu'il ne put la retenir également, et je nous sentis alors attirés par la gravité terrestre.

Tout se passa si vite ! Fort heureusement, Eugène, ayant vu le troll lâcher la corde avait bondi et rattrapé le bout juste à temps, tirant de toutes ses forces, il maintenait suspendu les deux amants, environ cinquante centimètres en dessous du niveau du balcon, mais il sentait ses mains s'ouvrir sous la brulure de la corde qui glissait doucement. Heureusement, Raiponce, s'était elle aussi instinctivement relevée, abandonnant Elsa, trop faible pour se relever et seconda son époux. Associant leurs forces, ils réussirent à maintenir Anna et Kristoff. Néanmoins, effort ayant été violent, il leur fallait reprendre leur souffle avant de tenter d'essayer de les remonter. En parallèle, Grand Pabby avançait toujours d'un pas décidé, il était à quelques mètres du bonhomme de neige tenant le petit prince dans ses bras.

\- Sauve-toi Olaf ! Réussit à crier Elsa, dont les mouvements étaient de plus en plus lents.

Son cœur gelait de l'intérieur toujours davantage, rien ne transparaissait physiquement sur la reine d'Arendelle contrairement à ce qui a été le cas pour Anna, seul les tremblements de froid permettaient de percevoir un mal qui rongeait la souveraine. Dans le même temps, Karl avait abandonné le chevet de son frère qui reprenait conscience, sa corde toujours dans les mains, il la lança en direction de Grand Pabby, il réussi à faire tomber le troll. Enroulant son bras à la corde de sorte que Grand Pabby ne puisse lui échapper alors que ce dernier tachait de le repousser violemment il lui dit :

-Moi vivant ! Jamais vous ne toucherez à un cheveu de ce bébé, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ici !

Olaf, comprenant la dangerosité de rester dans les parages s'enfuyait aussi vite que ses petites jambes de neiges lui permettait, toujours le petit prince dans les bras alors que les gardes le prirent immédiatement en chasse. Alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hans reprenait totalement ses esprits, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long cauchemar. Il contempla les événements qui se déroulaient et se chevauchaient dans ce palais de glace et dont il avait malheureusement un rôle primordial. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. C'était il y a près de deux mois, après une énième brimade de Karl qui, lui avait fait croire qu'enfin, il était accepté dans la fratrie et aurait un rôle politique à jouer dans l'administration du royaume. Hans c'était préparé, paré de son costume officiel, il était censé attendre son ainé pour la présentation. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait, Karl lui ayant simplement dit qu'il lui réservait la surprise. Et ce fut fait ! A peine les portes ouvertes, Hans fut attrapé par le reste des frères, victime des brimades, ils le déchaussaient et le jetait dans les écuries du château. Hans avait son costume couvert d'immondices, sentait le purin, il était assis sur une matière visqueuse, les chaussettes dans la boue. Le prince sanglotait quand une silhouette apparu près de lui. Il avait alors senti une sensation bizarre comme s'il avait été aspergé, puis son esprit semblait quelque peu embrumé alors que la silhouette lui explicitait comment il pourrait ne plus être victime de ces affronts et lui aussi régner sur un royaume. Tout était parti de là pour lui ! C'est après cette énième farce que Grand Pabby avait pris possession de son esprit, le poussant à commettre tant de choses sont il voulait qu'elles n'eussent jamais existées. Encore étourdi, il vit l'arbalète à côté de lui et s'en saisit. D'un coup d'œil il remarqua le gigantesque lustre gelé qui décorait majestueusement la pièce. Puis l'endroit où se trouvait son frère luttant toujours avec le troll.

-Karl ! Éloignes toi !

Hans savait ce qu'il devait faire, en excellent tireur qu'il était, il visa le lustre, réalisant un tir en tout point similaire à celui qu'il avait effectué la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce. Une fois le tir effectué, il réussit difficilement à se relever, et se dirigea vers le balcon. La flèche brisa les morceaux de glace qui retenaient le lustre qui s'écrasa alors au sol dans un immense fracas, abimant dans le même temps quelques fondations de la pièce. Les amas de glaces qui s'éclatèrent au sol, ricochèrent, brisant la porte fenêtre ouverte sur le balcon. Fort heureusement Elsa étant proche de la porte d'entrée fut épargnée par les dégâts cette fois-ci. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Raiponce et Eugène qu'un bloc de glace brisé fit basculer par-dessus la balustrade du balcon. Par miracle, la corde qu'ils tenaient s'était enroulé autours d'un bloc de glace brisé par la chute du lustre. Raiponce, agrippée à Eugène se retrouvaient à leur tour suspendu au dessus de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide, juste aux pieds de Kristoff et Anna toujours ligotés l'un à l'autre, où seul le bras droit d'Anna était libre. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Grand Pabby et Karl s'étaient retrouvé exactement sous le point de chute du lustre, ayant pu légèrement se déplacer. Le lustre les avait alors fauchés et propulsés vers le balcon dont la balustrade était en partie brisée. Le prince Karl était là, blessé, couché sur le balcon, au bras toujours noué, la corde qui le liait sans doute encore à Grand Pabby, invisible derrière les amas de glace. Lui aussi se retrouvait suspendu dans le vide, ne devant sa vie qu'à la corde qui le reliait au prince Karl qu'il ne pouvait voir. Une sorte de lourd pilonne menaçait de s'effondrer sur le jeune prince, retenu uniquement par un petit morceau de glace qui faisait levier. Dans sa chute, Karl s'était sans doute fracturé le bras qui le lançait terriblement. Péniblement il essaya de dénouer la corde, mais c'était impossible. Il regarda alors autours de lui, voyant de petits morceaux de glace. S'il l'enlevait, le pilonne s'écraserait alors, coupant sans doute la corde mais il serait écrasé lui aussi. Il regarda rapidement le désastre dans la pièce qui avait permis de mettre certes hors d'état de nuire Grand Pabby mais qui avait semé un capharnaüm pas possible. Soudain, il vit la souveraine d'Arendelle, toujours plus faible. Elle était affalée par terre. Cette dernière releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'ait assommé tout à l'heure munie de sa poêle à frire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lui aussi avait été dupé par une des potions de Grand Pabby devenant de fait le pantin du pantin. Ses sentiments pour Elsa lui avait permis de sortir de ce cauchemar, malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu, ni su la protéger, l'empêcher de tomber dans les griffes de Grand Pabby. Sans lui, elle serait peut être saine et sauve. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, pour Elsa, pour qu'au moins la nuisance de ce troll infâme s'arrête. Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues Elsa semblait elle aussi au bord des larmes. Il prit alors une respiration et lui dit :

-Elsa ! Je suis désolé pour tout ! Pardonnes moi ! Je t'aime Elsa, et ça aucune potion n'aurait pu le changer ! Pardonnes moi !

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, d'un mouvement du bras, il décalait le morceau de glace qui maintenait le pilonne au dessus de sa tête sous les yeux embrumés de larmes d'Elsa d'Arendelle dont le souffle devenait court, alors que le froid qui émanait de son cœur la brûlait de l'intérieur…


	13. Retour à Arendelle

Chapitre 13 : Retour à Arendelle

Elsa sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient, fuyant son corps qui se gelait inexorablement de l'intérieur. Elle constatait impuissante le geste fou que s'apprêtait à commettre le Prince Karl. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir se sacrifier pour les débarrasser du monstre responsable de tout. Mais alors que la main du prince entrait en contact avec le morceau de glace qui, en se déplaçant ferait tomber sur lui la structure gelée qui le menaçait elle s'écria en tendant ses bras de chagrin vers lui.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Son cri résonna alors que le prince poussait le morceau de glace. Au même instant, un étrange filet gelé, qu'Elsa n'avait jamais fait apparaître jusqu'alors réussi à sortir de ses mains malgré son pouvoir perdu. Ce nouveau sortilège frappait le prince Karl qui semblait avoir comme une bulle de givre autours de lui, disloquant les massifs morceaux gelés du pilonne censés l'écraser. La corde, elle fut coupée et on entendit alors un cri, sans doute celui de Grand Pabby qui, n'étant plus retenu tombait dans les profondes crevasses gelées de la montagne du Nord. La corde coupée, la bulle de givre qui entourait le jeune prince put alors glisser sur le sol verglacé et jonché de débris du lustre et du pilonne détruit, faisant déraper le prince Karl qui, une fois immobilisé fut libéré de sa bulle de givre. Il restait alors couché sur le dos, inconscient, les cheveux et toute la moitié du corps en contact avec le sol givré.

-Anna ! Vite ! Donnez-moi votre main !

Quand Eugène et Raiponce ont basculé par-dessus la balustrade j'ai fermé les yeux pensant notre mort imminente, mais finalement, rien ne s'était passé et je n'avais pas l'impression de tomber. Non Anna ! Ne regarde pas ! Tu ne veux pas te voir mourir ! Penses juste que tu es avec ton mari ! « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » avait dit l'évêque ! Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que cela serait si rapide ! Pourtant il m'avait semblé entendre une voix qui m'appelait !

-Anna ! Votre main vous dis-je !

Encore ?! Mon cerveau voulait-il être à ce point sadique avec moi ? Tant pis je me risquais et ouvrait les yeux, regardant en l'air vers ce qu'il restait du balcon ! Oh non ! C'était encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Aussitôt je refermais les yeux ! Plutôt mourir que de croire ça !

-Anna ! Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que vous voulez voir au monde mais je vous en conjure donnez moi votre main ! La corde se fragilise !

Je rouvris les yeux, fixant le Prince Hans, au bord du déséquilibre avant qui tendait à son maximum son bras dans ma direction. Tout c'était passé si vite ! Dois-je lui faire confiance ? Je ne savais pas, et mon bras libre ne bougeait pas

-Chérie fait ce qu'il dit ! On est perdus sinon !

-Anna ! Je sais le mal que je vous ai fait, si je pouvais changer le passé je le ferais ! Je sais que je vous demande un effort extrême mais vous devez me faire confiance !

-Anna ! Si tu ne lui donnes pas ton bras dans les deux secondes et qu'on tombe je te le dis tu es une greluche et je te promets que je te tue ! Me lança alors Raiponce paniquée, toujours accrochée à Eugène. Ils étaient suspendus juste en dessous de nous.

Je pris alors une grande inspiration, luttant contre l'image que voulait garder mon esprit à propos de celui qui me tendait la main, et au prix d'un effort je lui lançais mon bras. Je me sentis alors tirée vers le haut mais je gardais les yeux fermés. J'entendais Hans grogner face à l'effort qui consistait à remonter quatre personnes en même temps, quand finalement je sentais mon corps basculer sur une surface plane et gelée. Je rouvris alors les yeux, j'étais sur le balcon, toujours ligotée à mon époux. Hans continuait son effort remontant Raiponce et Eugène qui se tombèrent dans les bras. Puis Hans s'approcha de nous, prenant un morceau de glace pointu il planta son regard dans le mien. Son visage respirait le remords :

-Princesse Anna je voudrais que tout ceci n'ait jamais existé.

En disant ces mots, il réussit à couper les liens qui nous emprisonnaient Kristoff et moi. Je restais interdite, il venait de me sauver la vie. J'acceptais la main qu'il me tendait m'aidant ainsi à me relever.

-euh…m…merci. Bredouillais-je.

Je ne sus trop quoi dire au prince Hans. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais en cet instant plus rien penser à propos des îles du sud, tant les événements m'ont montré à quel point j'avais fait fausse route sur eux. Puis, en regardant la pièce, je vis ma sœur, qui se déplaçait péniblement à quatre pattes vers le corps apparemment inconscient et gelé du prince Karl ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Et mon Dieu Elsa ! Elle frissonnait toujours ! Son cœur ! Non ma sœur ! Je n'engageais pas la conversation avec Hans, m'avançant prudemment vers Elsa que j'entendais pleurer, elle regardait le pauvre prince Karl inconscient. « Or il n'est pas d'horreur au monde qui surpasse La froide cruauté de ce soleil de glace Et cette immense nuit semblable au vieux Chaos » Ces vers trottaient dans ma tête face à cette situation. C'est curieux, quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais invitée au voyage, et voila que le spleen qui caractérise ce poète à la si belle plume, dont j'avais dévoré son recueil au titre quelque peu provocateur se prêtait au drame que vivait ma sœur. Je restais, comme les autres, figée, incapable de m'approcher davantage, je les observais tout deux, au milieu des débris de glace. J'avais l'impression de voir deux amants naufragés, luttant au milieu des icebergs une fois leur navire sombré, luttant contre le froid qui les gagne, espérant voir un canot les sauver. Ma sœur avait pris les mains du prince dans les siennes je l'entendais supplier :

-Karl ! Karl ! Kaaaarl ! J't'abandonnerais jamais ! Je te le promets !

Je vis alors ma chère sœur lâcher les mains du prince qui, retombèrent inertes, alors qu'Elsa se remettait à frissonner, et que des petits morceaux de givre perlaient de ses doigts.

-Non Elsa !

Je courus vers ma sœur, me blottir contre elle, tenter de la réchauffer, son cœur ne devait pas se transformer en glace ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous abandonner ! Alors que j'arrivais à la hauteur de ma sœur, la prenant dans mes bras pour l'étreindre le pendentif que m'avait offert Raiponce tout à l'heure se détacha de mon cou et tomba, ouvert, à côté de la main de ma sœur. Dans sa chute, le pendentif avait laissé apparaître comme un double fond, ou plutôt, on eut dit qu'il y avait comme une double épaisseur sous les portraits en cœur qui nous représentait Kristoff et moi. Ma sœur, que je sentais glacé avait ramassé le bijou, et, me repoussant délicatement me demanda.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est…C'est Raiponce qui me l'a offert en cadeau de mariage, c'est elle qui a réalisé les portraits répondis-je ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi ma sœur posait cette question, surtout en ce moment.

Elle observait le bijou, lisant l'inscription que l'on pouvait voir sur le pendentif ouvert sur les deux portraits « Chéries ceux que tu aimes ». Puis, du bout des doigts elle tira sur ce qui semblait être la deuxième épaisseur, laissant apparaître deux autres portraits avec cette même inscription. Ou plutôt un seul portrait. Dans le premier cœur, il y avait le portrait de ma très chère sœur, et dans le second, rien.

-Chéries ceux que tu aimes ! Chéries ceux que tu aimes ! murmura ma sœur.

En prononçant ses mots, elle regardait le visage gelé et paisible du prince Karl, puis elle s'approcha, et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser. Jamais je n'avais imaginé que ma sœur puisse avoir un quelconque contact physique avec un homme mais je n'en étais pas le moins gênée du monde. Mais, je sentais que sa main que je tenais toujours dans la mienne, semblait un peu moins glacée. En regardant le prince Karl, ses cheveux, ses épaules…tout son corps semblaient se dégivrer. Elsa avait lâché ma main qui semblait avoir repris une température normale, étreignant ce prince qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle avait arrêté de trembler :

-L'amour guérit tout ! Dis-je entre mes dents à la fois fascinée et heureuse. Je sentais au fond de moi que ma sœur avait vaincu son cœur de glace.

Le prince Karl avait repris conscience, s'étant quelque peu relevé ils avaient arrêté leur baiser et se fixaient l'un l'autre sans parler. Elsa baissa son regard, fixant ses mains, comme si elle se posait des questions. Tout deux se relevèrent, puis, ma sœur, d'un mouvement de ses mains fit apparaître un flocon de neige dans un cœur qu'elle cristallisa, puis l'accrocha au pan du manteau quelque peu abimé par les événements du prince Karl.

-Elsa ! Tu as de nouveau des pouvoirs ?

Je m'en voulais d'avoir posé cette question, gâchant l'instant romantique que vivait ma sœur et aussitôt je me cachais derrière Kristoff qui était arrivé à ma hauteur tandis qu'Elsa détourna son regard dans ma direction. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, je la vis rayonnante toujours enveloppée dans sa cape de sacre, son visage illuminée par l'aurore qui pointait à travers les montagnes. Hans passait alors devant moi puis, se postant devant ma sœur, il mit un genou à terre, et, tout en fixant le sol déclara :

-Majesté ! Je me livre devant vous au titre de prisonnier et suis prêt à répondre devant votre justice de mes actes et d'en accepter la sentence. J'ose cependant vous faire une injonction. Vous devez au plus vite rejoindre Arendelle. Ce troll qui contrôlait mon esprit m'a fait envoyer au royaume un messager dans le but de pouvoir vous écarter du trône. Il vous faut rentrer impérativement pour stopper cela, je suis à votre entière disposition. Déclara Hans qui semblait tenir un petit flacon en main et le glissait dans sa poche, à moins que je n' lai rêvé !

Elsa regardait un temps incrédule le prince Hans, avant que son sourire ne s'efface. Karl s'approchait, lui conseillant de suivre les dires de son jeune frère. Raiponce, Eugène et Kristoff eux avaient déjà commencé à quitter les lieux, Karl tapota l'épaule de son frère lui sommant de se relever puis d'un geste de la main, m'invita à prendre sa suite et moi aussi quitter les lieux ce que je fis, suivant celui que ma sœur aimait qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule d'Hans pour marcher. En l'observant je vis que sa cheville faisait un angle un peu bizarre. Les derniers événements lui avaient sans doute brisé l'articulation, en plus de son bras, néanmoins il restait digne face à la douleur, pas comme moi qui avait manqué de fondre en larmes l'autre jour pour une petite entorse sur la glace ! Ma sœur fermait la marche. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'elle ramassait quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je ?

-Oh rien du tout ! Dépêchons nous Anna ! Ne les faisons pas attendre !

Ma sœur me prit mon bras dans un sourire, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dans la main, l'unique gant qu'elle portait me le cachait et je la voyais cacher ce mystérieux objet dans un des pans de sa cape. Qu'importe, il nous fallait retourner à Arendelle ! Les autres nous attendaient dans le hall avant de sortir, une fois réuni, nous entendions alors derrière nous :

-Euh…Un petit coup de main ? Quelqu'un peut attraper mon derrière ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous, et stupéfaite je vis Olaf, la tête coincée au bas de l'escalier. Le reste de son corps un peu plus loin. Raiponce me rejoignit immédiatement inquiète. A nous deux nous aidions le bonhomme de neige à remettre ses parties en état avant que ma cousine lui demande inquiète :

-Olaf que s'est il passé ?

-Les gardes m'ont eu, ils cherchaient le bébé, et comme je ne l'avais pas, ils se sont énervés et sont partis dans la montagne.

-Ils cherchent encore mon fils ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Olaf, tu as laissé mon fils ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu l'as caché aux soldats ? Demanda ma cousine, soudain inquiète.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Olaf, je crois que Raiponce veut récupérer son bébé maintenant ! Dis-je gentiment au bonhomme de neige.

-Oh oui je sais pourquoi ! Venez Pascal est par là ! Lança tout à coup joyeux le petit bonhomme de neige.

Aussitôt ma cousine et moi suivions le petit bonhomme de neige qui nous disait l'avoir caché exactement là où il l'avait trouvé tout à l'heure, et que les gardes n'avaient absolument rien vus. Tournant derrière l'escalier, enfin nous vîmes le petit ange, posé délicatement sur un coussin, à l'abri des regards. Je restais attendrie devant ce petit être si paisible, si innocent, n'ayant pas pris conscience des dangers qui avaient pesé sur sa vie. Elsa nous avait rejoints également alors qu'Olaf prenait doucement le petit Pascal dans ses bras. Raiponce tendait ses bras vers Olaf, qui marqua un petit temps d'arrêt. Il regardait ému ce petit être paisible qui se réveillait, et voulait attraper le nez du bonhomme de neige. Raiponce avait replié ses bras, cherchant dans sa poche, elle ressorti la petite boule neige qu'elle tendait à Olaf.

-Olaf, tu veux bien lui donner son jouet ?

Le visage du petit bonhomme de neige rayonna. Attrapant la petite boule neige, il l'a posa délicatement dans les mains du petit Pascal, avant qu'il ne tende ses bras vers ma cousine qui récupérait, heureuse et soulagée son fils, écrasant au passage une petite larme de joie. Puis, sans dire un mot, elle s'en retourna vers ses messieurs qui ne nous avaient pas attendus. Olaf tira alors doucement sur la cape de ma sœur alors que nous aussi nous nous en retournions vers le hall.

-Elsa ! Je pourrais avoir une petite sœur bonhomme de neige ?

-Nous verrons Olaf ! Nous verrons ! Je te promets en tout cas un gros câlin quand nous serons rentrés. Répondit ma sœur amusée.

Les hommes avaient profité de notre léger retard maternel pour récupérer au dehors des montures ainsi que le traineau dérobé de Kristoff afin de pouvoir rentrer au plus vite à Arendelle. Ils formaient tous un attroupement, sauf mon cher et tendre qui était à l'écart, fixant la crevasse de la montagne du Nord. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit objet brillant qu'il venait de trouver dans la neige. Je reconnus immédiatement cet objet : la tiare de ma sœur que l'évêque a déposée sur sa tête le jour de son couronnement ! Elle m'avait dit l'avoir laissé à la Guimauve, mais impossible de savoir où il était passé. J'entendais derrière moi la douce mélodie de Raiponce. Elle devait la chanter pour son fils retrouvé, ou pour soigner le prince Karl peut être. Mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, arrivée au niveau de Kristoff, je voulus lui prendre la main, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Tu dois me détester ! Il, il a failli tout détruire, vous tuer, ta sœur et toi ! Et moi, moi j'ai été élevé par Gr…par lui ! Et je n'ai pas compris que pendant tant de temps il complotait ! Je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps, j'avais déposé un baiser tendre sur sa joue, puis, je me retrouvais face à lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien qui respirait la tristesse et la culpabilité.

-Kristoff, tu n'es pas lui ! Ta famille n'est pas lui ! Tu es l'homme que j'aime ! L'homme qui m'a sauvé ! L'homme que j'ai épousé ! Et l'homme qui va me donner un enfant !

Sur ce je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, atteignant ses lèvres et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je serrais mes bras autours de son cou puis je sentis ses défenses tomber en même temps que sa culpabilité alors que ses mains se posèrent à leur tour dans mon dos. Du coin de l'œil, bien que concentrée à apprécier ce baiser avec mon époux je ne pus m'empêcher de voir que ma sœur nous imitait avec le prince Karl. Combien de temps a duré ce baiser ? Oh peu importe quand on aime on ne compte pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit nous avons fini par séparer nos lèvres, mais, main dans la main nous rejoignions le reste du cortège qui nous attendait de pied ferme.

\- Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, on a failli vous laisser là ! Plaisanta Eugène

-Kristoff, on a besoin du traineau pour le bébé, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on le prenne ?! Demanda Raiponce, qui, déjà assise, ne laissait pas d'alternative à la réponse positive puis ajouta : Mais t'en fais pas, on t'a laissé Maximus, tu verras tu vas l'adorer !

Je vis mon beau montagnard blêmir quelque peu, regardant Maximus qui, je ne sais pourquoi semblait lui aussi s'amuser de cette situation. Personne ne bougeait, pour rien au monde nous ne voulions rater la première montée à cheval du livreur de glaçons officiel d'Arendelle ! Je savais Maximus un cheval intelligent, il se laissa monter de manière peu académique par mon beau montagnard qui était on ne peut plus maladroit. Une fois à peu près installé, Maximus donnait un petit coup de rein ce qui failli faire tomber mon cher époux sous nos rires moqueurs. Eugène, me donna un petit coup d'épaule :

-Bah dis donc, il monte mal ton mari ! J'espère que…

-Eugène ! Coupa Raiponce

Je souris à cette réflexion, me doutant de la blague que voulait faire Eugène.

-Allons pressons ! Kristoff, il faut tenir les rennes si tu ne veux pas tomber ! Si le prince Hans a dit vrai, il nous faut nous retourner à Arendelle au plus vite. Nous dit ma chère sœur.

Elle avait raison, et je pense que les craintes du prince Hans étaient fondées, la tempête en effet ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Il fallait qu'Elsa revienne pour arrêter une nouvelle fois l'hiver. Je montais à mon tour, avec, sans modestie infiniment plus de grâce que Kristoff et nous nous mettions en route. Alors que nous redescendions, je voulais discuter avec le prince Karl. Je me sentais quelque peu bête du comportement si détestable que j'avais eu à son sujet, je devais m'en expliquer, mais, poliment je ne voulais pas l'interrompre alors qu'il discutait avec son frère. Malgré moi j'entendais la conversation

-Je suis désolé Hans ! Je n'ai pas été digne de mon rang d'ainé et premier héritier. Jamais je n'aurais dû permettre à nos frères de te rejeter et encore moins être le responsable de nombreuses brimades à ton encontre. Je…

Oups ! Il m'avait vu ! Le prince Karl arrêta son propos, Hans me voyant se déplaça me laissant la place et sans mot dire s'éloigna.

-Je…Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous espionner et…

-Ne vous excusez pas Princesse ! C'est mieux ainsi que vous ayez entendue. Quand il était sous l'emprise du troll il vous a menti malgré lui sur beaucoup de choses, mais s'il y a bien un point où il ne vous a pas menti c'est à propos de sa situation dans la famille. Et je suis loin d'être exempt de tout reproche, c'est même le contraire.

-Euh, Prince, je euh, je vous dois des excuses officielles pour euh, les désagréments de diplomatie et enfin euh…Qu'est ce que je dis moi

-Faîtes fi des convenances Madame ! Ca ne vous sied guère, mais au nom de quoi me devriez vous des excuses ? C'est bien la votre propos ?

-Je, oui c'est ça ! J'ai eu, un comportement fort désagréable à votre sujet. A vous couper sans cesse, vous dénigrer, et vous éloigner de ma sœur.

-Comme je le dis, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Vous avez raison de vous méfier ! Hans, quand il m'a été remis aux îles du sud il y a encore de cela peu de temps vous en convenez, il était encore sous l'emprise du troll, ça ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit vu les événements de cette nuit, mais il m'avait dépeint votre portrait comme une petite fille crédule. Je dois avouer qu'il avait tord bien au contraire. Arendelle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une princesse telle que vous pour seconder la souveraine ! Je dois avouer, si vous me le permettez, vous avez une famille exceptionnelle, entre les pouvoirs de votre sœur, la pureté de votre cœur et les pouvoirs guérisseurs de votre cousine ! Ma cheville est intacte !

\- Oh !...Dites-moi Prince…

-Je vous en prie, votre sœur, la souveraine m'appelle Karl, faites en autant je vous en prie.

-Karl ! Euh, j'ai une question, comment vous êtes vous libéré du sortilège du troll ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que la réponse vous plaise Anna ! J'ai embrassé votre sœur ! Je l'aime vous savez, alors cela m'a ouvert l'esprit ! Hans, qui était toujours envouté ne le savait pas ! Votre sœur non plus d'ailleurs. Elle m'a fracassé le crane avec une poêle me promettant justice. D'ailleurs je dois passer en jugement une fois revenu à Arendelle savez vous !

-Oh, ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sure qu'Elsa ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait ! Quand à la poêle, ma foi je crois que ça aussi c'est de famille, ma cousine Raiponce, en est une fervente adepte ! Répondis-je d'un ton léger.

-Peu importe ! Nous ferons ça dans les règles ma chère, la reine rendra justice !

-Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venu nous aider ?

-J'aime votre sœur ! C'est une raison évidente ! Néanmoins, une fois revenu à moi, je vous ai vu entrer dans le palais, et le troll qui faisait signe aux gardes de venir vous chercher. J'ai donc compris qui il était et je me devais d'intervenir. J'ai donc fait croire aux gardes que j'étais des leurs ! Ensuite, mon statut m'a permis de prendre aisément leur tête. La suite vous la connaissez !

-Vous êtes très habile pri…pardon Karl, je sens qu'Elsa va vous adorer. Répondis je en m'éloignant quelque peu, Karl paraissait pensif dès lors où j'ai prononcé le prénom de ma sœur, je ne su s'il parlait pour lui seul ou pour moi, mais je l'entendis déclamer :

-ô femme dangereuse, ô séduisant climats ! Adorerais-je aussi ta neige et vos frimas, et saurais-je tirer de l'implacable hiver, des plaisirs plus aigus que la glace et le fer.

Je prenais congé du prince charmant en tout point de ma sœur. Méditant, sur ces vers que j'avais l'impression d'avoir lu, toujours de la plume de ce poète de génie. Aurions-nous donc les mêmes lectures ?! Elle avait dénichée la perle rare il n'y avait aucune doute, laissant à nouveau les deux frères en grande discussion visiblement essayant de rattraper le temps perdu, ils me faisaient un peu penser à Elsa et moi quand nous avions pu ramener l'été et ces trois semaines nécessaire à Elsa pour reprendre son pouvoir et cette fameuse soirée où Kristoff m'a demandé en mariage ! Kristoff avait fini par prendre la mesure de Maximus mais restait auprès de Sven qui était visiblement perturbé de ne pas être avec son acolyte de toujours. Raiponce et Eugène restaient dans le traineau collés l'un à l'autre, essayant de récupérer de cette journée et nuit éprouvante, tenant à deux leur petite merveille. En les regardant, je sentis que moi aussi la fatigue me gagnait après plus de vingt quatre heures sans sommeil. Normal pour une mariée de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit de ses noces, mais pas forcément dans ces conditions. Je rejoignais en tête de cortège Elsa, qui à mon arrivée remis encore sa main dans sa poche. J'étais persuadée qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Je ne pus lui demander car Olaf réclamait encore une petite sœur ce qui nous fit sourire toutes les deux. Je pris alors la main de ma sœur, et nous avons regagné ainsi Arendelle. Le trajet du retour me parut étonnamment court et nous arrivions au château alors qu'il n'était pas encore le milieu de la matinée. Elsa, à peine la grille du château passé avait levé le sortilège ramenant l'été pour le plus grand bonheur des quelques Arendelliens que nous croisions dans les rues. L'arrivée royale se faisait pour le coup sous les ovations malgré quelques étonnements. La nouvelle de la disparition de la reine avait sans doute déjà fuité. Qu'importe, par son simple retour Elsa reprendra sans problème son trône. Le château nous fut d'ailleurs ouvert rapidement. Elsa avait alors repris son air sérieux et lâché ma main. Approchant de la salle du trône, nous entendions une voix qui me paraissait vaguement familière :

-Mais tu vas me lâcher espèce de salle bête ! C'est à moi !

Voilà ce que j'ai entendu, quand, pénétrant dans la pièce avec les autres je vis le duc de Weselton qui essayait d'arracher un chandelier que retenait Pascal, le caméléon de Raiponce avec sa langue. Visiblement, le petit caméléon que Raiponce avait jugé préférable de laisser au château du fait de la tempête, étant un animal à sang froid il aurait eu à souffrir des températures glaciales s'était fait un nouvel « ami ». Il avait finalement réussi à passer son temps en défenseur du château. La scène m'amusait beaucoup de voir le vieux duc gesticuler, cela me remémora cette immonde danse du coq qu'il avait faite devant moi, quand j'étais obligée d'être sa cavalière par la volonté Elsa ! Tiens d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ne lui ai jamais fait payer cette petite blague ! Faudra que je me penche sur la question à l'occasion ! Elsa se contenta d'un petit éclaircissement de voix pour signaler sa présence. Le duc se stoppa immédiatement, reposant la couronne de mon père qu'il avait sur la tête et cachant le chandelier maladroitement derrière son dos alors que Pascal, ayant vu sa maîtresse, monta instantanément sur l'épaule de Raiponce, fixant Eugène du regard qui semblait mal à l'aise à la vue du petit reptile.

-Oh ! Majesté ! Quelle bonne surprise et quelle joie de vous savoir saine et sauve ! Je…hum j'étais là pour euh…pour protéger vos biens de la…la trahison !

-La trahison ?

-Oui Majesté ! On a colporté des rumeurs…que vous aviez abandonné votre royaume ! Alors je…je protège ! Une souveraine telle que vous…je, euh…je ne pouvais pas vous laisser euh…à l'abandon ! Et…C'est lui ! Oui c'est lui l'infâme qui colporte la rumeur !

Le duc s'excitait sur sa dernière phrase, sautant comme un cabri, il désignait un militaire, dont le packtage réglementaire était à moitié éventré et qui boitait, la chaussure droite trouée comme s'il avait eu une arme plantée dans le pied, une tache de sang coagulée restait d'ailleurs visible. Ce dernier paraissait nerveux de voir la souveraine d'Arendelle paraître devant lui mais j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait faire une attaque quand il vit le prince Hans passer devant lui. La surprise passée, il écouta les quelques mots que le prince Karl lui glissait en privé puis nous dit.

-Majesté, je vous présente mes plus plates d'excuses d'officier d'avoir transmis une information erronée et…

Tout à coup il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il allait nous avouer le pire crime au monde, puis, alors que Raiponce fit à son tour son apparition, le visage fatiguée, le petit prince dans les bras, le militaire poussait un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est vous qui aviez l'ordre d'exécution n'est ce pas ? demanda ma cousine d'une voix très douce.

-Oui Votre Majesté ! Mais je n'ai pas pu, c'était au dessus de mes forces alors j'ai trahi mon serment d'allégeance et j'ai caché le petit. Puis, je me suis blessé au pied pour laisser des traces de sang et ai déposé une partie de mon équipement sous les draps du berceau pour faire croire que l'ordre avait été exécuté.

-Soldat ! Arendelle vous remercie de votre initiative. Votre cas sera jugé en même temps que celui des îles du sud par communiqué royal dès cet après midi. Vous êtes libre pour l'heure, mes serviteurs vont tacher de s'occuper de vos blessures. Coupa ma sœur d'une voix autoritaire avec toute sa prestance de reine.

Le soldat ne préférait pas demander son reste mais, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, je vis ma cousine le retenir

-Attendez ! Pour mon fils, je vous remercie, en tant que mère, vous avez fait une chose magnifique. Un acte d'une grande bravoure !

-Euh de…de rien Mad, euh de rien. Répondit le pauvre capitaine qui ne savait plus très bien quoi faire.

-A nous désormais cher duc ! Reprit Elsa en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils et se tournant vers Weselton.

-Majesté ?! Reprit le duc, surpris qu'on repense à lui, le chandelier toujours maladroitement caché.

-Ainsi, vous êtes venu malgré votre condamnation pour me venir en aide et en aucun cas profiter de la situation ? Commença Elsa d'un ton très ironique.

-Majesté ! Voyons ! Loin de moi cette pensée ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai dû souffrir pour…

-Oh je n'en doute pas mon cher duc, c'est pour ça que je ne vous fais pas immédiatement arrêter ! Mais il me semble que vous devez vous en retourner chez vous pour de très longues et très importantes affaires ?! Continua Elsa toujours sur le même ton.

-Je…euh oui tout à fait Majesté ! J'aurai adoré rester avec vous pour papoter un peu mais on m'attend et…

Le duc, finalement trop heureux de pouvoir s'en tirer à si bon compte ne demandait pas son reste et s'approchait de la sortie le chandelier toujours en main alors que les gardes royaux arrivaient à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Monseigneur…

-Majesté ? Demanda le duc d'une voix innocente en se retournant

-Le chandelier s'il vous plait !

-Oh oui bien sur ! C'était pour…pour l'épousseter !

-Je n'en doute pas, et pour vous en remercier, mes gardes vous feront une escorte jusqu'à votre navire, en vous souhaitant un agréable retour ! Conclut ma sœur, toujours une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le duc parti, c'est alors que je sentais la fatigue me gagner et titubais, heureusement pour moi, j'avais mon chevalier servant qui veillait sur moi et me maintenait. Elsa, me sourit, et me câlinant comme si j'étais une petite fille qui refusait d'aller se coucher malgré le sommeil, m'invita à prendre du repos ainsi que les autres. Ce que nous fîmes sans hésitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans le lit conjugal avec mon beau Kristoff, mais ces retrouvailles furent anormalement chastes pour un couple tout juste marié et tous deux nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour nous réveiller que le soir venu. Mais, plutôt que de rejoindre la table royale, nous avons choisi de nous faire excuser la nuit commençant à tomber, nous étions reposés, nous avions dès lors l'occasion de commencer une véritable et grandiose nuit de noces ! La nuit a été longue et divine, mais pas en terme de sommeil ! Aussi après une grasse matinée nous nous préparâmes après que Kay, qui avait récupéré de son coup sur la tête nous ait informé que nous étions attendus au port pour les départs officiels. J'avais appris que ma sœur avait rendue son jugement. Elle avait acquitté tout naturellement les deux princes des îles du sud ainsi que le courageux capitaine, et amnistié les militaires qui avaient en suivant les ordres servi les desseins du troll. Le capitaine qui avait refusé l'ordre d'exécution avait par ailleurs été promu au grade supérieur et décoré par la Princesse de Coronna, pour acte de bravoure au service de la couronne. Nous arrivions malheureusement en retard, mais le départ du navire pour les îles du sud était apparemment retardé étant donné qu'il était encore à quai. Nous arrivions Kristoff et moi, alors que les deux frères et Elsa étaient en grande discussion, accompagnés de Raiponce, Eugène, et mon petit trésor de filleul !

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! Une princesse et un prince consort doivent être ponctuels. Mais venant de toi Anna, je crois que jamais cette injonction sera respectée… Nous dit Elsa davantage amusée de notre apparence quelque peu débraillée ne laissant que peu de doutes sur nos activités récentes qu'énervée de ce retard. Cela me fit d'ailleurs penser, que jamais elle n'avait effectué sa vérification au sujet de la tradition du mariage. Les événements nous en avait empêché, mais qui sait, peut être que cela va amener un courant de modernité au Royaume avec l'abrogation de cette tradition réactionnaire ?!

-Hum…Je disais à sa Majesté, princesse Anna que j'acceptais son invitation à rester quelque temps afin de renouer les liens entre nos royaumes que nous avons stoppé de manière quelque peu brutal le mois dernier.

-Voilà une très bonne nouvelle, Prince Karl, je suis ravie que nous soyons amenés à continuer à nous voir.

-Quand à toi mon frère, puisque tu as choisi de rentrer au pays, donnes ce pli à notre père. Il s'agit d'un message de ma part lui disant que je l'invite à te nommer au gouvernement, tu commenceras par le commerce de nos chères plantes aquatiques. Cela te permettra de vanter les effets de notre corail orange sur les trolls ! Ajouta Karl dans un clin d'œil.

Hans ne pipa mot de cette petite boutade de son ainé, somme toute beaucoup plus gentille et amusante que toutes celle qu'il avait eu à subir dans sa jeunesse et me fit une révérence.

-Princesse, au vu de tous les événements passés, je pense qu'il est plus que préférable que je m'éloigne d'Arendelle, je suppose que nous ne serons pas amenés à nous revoir alors permettez moi simplement de vous souhaiter tous mes vœux à vous et au Prince Bjorgman !

-Je vous remercie. Mais sait-on jamais, Votre frère nous a conseillé vos îles, et nous avons un voyage de noces en retard ! Nous avons quelques projets ici et à Coronna mais si la souveraine nous permet de prolonger…

-Depuis quand t'ai-je refusé quelque chose Anna ?...Enfin, depuis que le château est de nouveau ouvert ?! Plaisanta ma sœur

-Hum, et Hans, puisque la princesse l'a refusé de manière…euh, toute diplomatique le jour de ses fiançailles, portes le toi ! L'insigne des Iles du Sud, que seul les invités d'honneur et les héritiers peuvent porter. Ainsi, plus aucun de nous ne pourra jamais avoir le comportement déplorable dont tu as été victime.

Je regardais Karl accrocher ce fameux symbole des îles du sud. J'avais quelque peu rougi quand il avait fait mention de mon refus on ne peut plus indélicat il est vrai. Je regardais ce petit symbole que je trouvais fort élégant. Il ressemblait étrangement à un flocon de neige rouge, où l'on pouvait lire « IS ». Hans semblait ému de cette marque d'attention de son frère mais tacha de masquer sa joie et son expression auprès de Karl se limita à une stricte et protocolaire poignée de main, là où j'aurais surement sauté dans les bras d'Elsa s'il avait été question de nous deux !

-Prince Hans, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour vous avant que vous ne vous en retourniez dans votre pays.

Alors que le prince se tournait vers ma sœur, cette dernière agita sa main droite qui ne portait grâce à la magie de Raiponce pas la moindre trace de la blessure que lui avait infligée Hans et fit rapidement apparaître un petit morceau de glace taillé. En fait, il s'agissait d'une pièce d'échecs ! Une reine blanche ! La même que celle qui se trouvait brisée devant ma sœur quand je l'ai rejoint hier dans le palais, alors qu'elle était soumise à la volonté du prince. Je vis ma sœur alors lui tendre la pièce puis lui dire quelque peu amusée.

-Il fallait bien terminer cette partie, alors, Echecs et mat !

Hans sourit à ma sœur, pour la première fois je lisais un sentiment de bonheur sur son visage, même quand il jouait la comédie avec moi pour pouvoir m'épouser, il n'avait pas cette lueur dans les yeux. Puis prenant la reine blanche tendue par ma sœur il ajouta :

-En effet votre Majesté. Mais sachez que cette défaite me remplit de joie. Peut être aurons nous l'occasion d'une petite revanche…sur un vrai plateau cette fois !

Ma sœur eut son petit rire si caractéristique, digne avec la main devant la bouche qui lui faisait conserver toute sa prestance, d'un léger hochement de tête, elle semblait accepter cette dernière réflexion alors que le prince Hans, après une dernière révérence royale embarquait. Alors que nous regardions le prince Hans s'en retourner chez lui, cette fois-ci pas depuis la cellule du navire au pain sec et à l'eau. Je donnais un léger coup d'épaule à Karl que j'appréciais grandement finalement.

-Vous faîtes preuve d'une grande sagesse prince Karl ! Vous m'avez flatté hier me disant qu'Arendelle avait la chance de m'avoir comme princesse, mais le royaume n'a que davantage de chance d'avoir un prince consort comme vous !

-Anna voyons ! Me houspilla Elsa qui était devenue écarlate !

-héhé ! Mais ma « greluche » de cousine a raison ! Reprit Raiponce dans un sourire, m'appelant désormais affectueusement de ce surnom qui avait été une insulte si blessante il y a peu et nous en sourions chacune désormais. Puis elle ajouta faisant un clin d'œil : De toute façon, comparé à un vendeur de glaçons et un bandit retraité il n'y a pas photo ! Enfin un peu de noblesse !

-Hey ! Firent ensemble Kristoff et Eugène quelque peu frustrés de cette pique de ma cousine, alors qu'Elsa virait au cramoisie.

-Mais, qui vous êtes pour décider ? Je suis la souveraine ici ! Je décide qui est prince consort ! Répondit ma sœur dont les joues ressemblait à des tomates tellement elle rougissait et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son beau prince qui lui aussi avait des joues qui avaient changé de couleur.

Raiponce fut la première à réagir face aux deux tourtereaux qui se tournaient autours.

-Bon, on va se préparer, et ensuite on rentre, après tout, on a un petit prince à présenter à Coronna ! Et si on continue Elsa va vouloir nous congeler ! Anna si j'ai bien compris, vous partez avec nous pour commencer votre lune de miel ? Le royaume pourra alors acclamer les parrains de leur petit héritier ! Vous verrez Coronna est le royaume de l'été, vous allez adorer !

-Euh oui, mais pourrais tu décaler le départ de vingt quatre heures ? Je ne veux surtout pas manquer la présentation de mon petit filleul, mais nous avons une affaire importante avant ! Je m'approchais à l'oreille de ma cousine pour lui donner ma raison. Celle-ci m'échangea un sourire complice et dit alors d'une manière tout aussi cérémonieuse et digne qu'Elsa :

-Oh en effet, les courses urgentes, il ne faut pas attendre ! Vous devriez déjà être parti !

Elle avait raison, sans plus de politesse j'entrainais mon époux, après une rapide étreinte à ma chère sœur qui…m'a fait un clin d'œil ?! Elsa d'Arendelle qui me fait un clin d'œil par rapport à mes projets avec Kristoff qui je dois l'avouer ne sont absolument pas discrets vu nos regards assez explicites ?! Eh bien, c'est Karl qui allait être content si mes soupçons se confirment ! Je tachais d'ailleurs de saluer de manière courtoise le prince Karl avant de nous éloigner, entendant au loin leurs ricanements. Nous nous dirigions vers le traineau où Sven était attelé, et de suite je le fis partir au triple galop, direction les montagnes !

-Te souviens tu de ta promesse mon chéri ? Plaisantais-je

Kristoff eut un petit temps d'arrêt, mais voyant le chemin que nous empruntions et que désormais nous connaissions fort bien, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

-Oh, visite champêtre ?! C'est vrai !

-Oui ! Et n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit pour les carottes ! J'espère que tu as du liquide !


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Je me trouvais là, debout, face à ses magnifiques montagnes enneigées. L'aurore naissait entre deux pics faisant rosir les sommets. Je posais mes mains sur la balustrade du balcon, une nouvelle fois réparée. Ce palais, fruit de mon pouvoir, crée lors de ma fuite, avait été encore une fois l'objet de destructions. C'était il y a un an jour pour jour ! Une fois encore, j'étais revenue le rénover, ayant cédée aux demandes incessantes de ma cadette. C'était la première fois que je revenais ici. J'avais choisi tout de même un endroit magnifique. Comment pouvait-on espérer une vue plus grandiose ? Je m'adossais quelque peu, observant mes mains gantées et mes manches en dentelle blanche parsemée de flocons de neige. A vrai dire, toute ma robe était de cette matière si légère et d'un blanc aussi pur que celui des cimes que je pouvais admirer. Seuls quelques dessins de flocons de neige givrés rompaient ce blanc immaculé. J'enlevais mon petit gant blanc à ma main droite, sa vision me fit penser à papa, je le revis qui me passait une paire en tout point similaire quand il fallait que je me cache. Cela fit naître en moi un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Un an que je lui avais officiellement succédé, quatre qu'il avait tragiquement disparu avec maman, mais jamais je n'ai eu le courage d'aller fleurir leur sépulture. Je refermais ma main désormais nue et l'observait pensive. Je ne voyais aucune cicatrice de la flèche qui m'avait transpercé la magie de ma cousine avait formidablement bien fonctionnée, aucune trace, aucune douleur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ! Pour ma part, j'avais grandement diminué l'utilisation de la magie. A vrai dire, je ne faisais quasiment plus aucune utilisation de cette dernière ! Les habitants d'Arendelle avaient accepté les deux blizzards coups sur coup maintenant que je contrôlais mes pouvoirs, mais je ne voulais pas m'exposer comme un numéro de cirque. Je glissais alors ma main nue dans la poche de ma cape mauve que j'avais retrouvée dans ces montagnes l'an dernier. A l'intérieur de cette poche j'attrapais le petit objet qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis un an et le mit devant mes yeux. J'observais cette petite fiole dont le contenu avait failli m'être fatal. Cela faisait un an désormais que je sortais de temps à autre ce petit flacon, me demandant ce que je devais en faire. Sans le sortilège du troll, ce breuvage ne fait que me faire perdre mes pouvoirs. Et je ne crains pas le cœur de glace, je suis amoureuse, j'ai une sœur incroyable, une vraie famille autours de moi. Si je prenais ce breuvage, je serais Elsa, reine d'Arendelle. Personne ne m'appellerait plus la Reine des Neiges. Je n'inspirerais plus de crainte, je pourrais comme tout le monde avoir le droit de perdre mes nerfs. Mais surtout sans pouvoirs, je n'attirerais pas les convoitises ! Cette magie, je la porte en moi depuis si longtemps, mais qu'elle est lourde. Cette enfance gâchée, retirée du monde, ces deux catastrophes à un mois d'intervalle, ces manipulations pour tenter de m'atteindre ou contrôler ma force. En prenant ce liquide, tout ça serait derrière moi. Deux mots trottaient dans mon esprit alors que je me laissais hypnotiser par le contenu de la fiole entre ma main « Libérée, Délivrée… ». J'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte et je sortais de mes pensées, remettant en hâte la fiole là où elle était, me retournant je vis ma chère Anna sur le pas de la porte. Elle tenait dans ses bras sa charmante petite fille. Elle lui avait donné la vie il y a environ trois mois, le troll avait dit vrai l'an dernier quand nous étions en si fâcheuse position dans cette même pièce, Anna portait en elle un enfant. Une pure merveille !

\- Que caches-tu dans ta poche Elsa ? Demanda Anna qui m'avait au cours de l'année déjà posé plusieurs fois cette question !

-Rien du tout ça n'est pas important ! Répondis-je comme d'habitude

-Tu es absolument magnifique Elsa ! Me dit ma sœur en s'approchant de moi !

-Oui je confirme ! Vous êtes magnifique Elsa ! On dirait un ange de neige ! Ajouta Olaf qui avait suivi ma sœur.

-Je crois qu'Emma veut aller dans les bras de sa marraine en mariée ! Fit ma sœur, me tendant la prunelle de ses yeux

-Je…

-Mais si voyons ! Une reine ne peut pas refuser de tenir sa nièce ! Coupa Anna me mettant d'autorité la petite dans les bras.

C'était la première fois que je tenais ma filleule, j'avais toujours décliné poliment, conservant mon rôle de souveraine, mais ma sœur ne m'avait pas laissé le choix cette fois-ci. Je regardais émerveillée ce petit être, pour la première fois, j'avais un bébé dans les bras, et c'était le plus beau bébé du monde. Emma me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. On dit que les petites filles ressemblent à leur mère, ma foi c'est vrai, je revoyais en elle l'image d'Anna quand mère me l'avait présentée, je n'avais pas pu la porter, j'étais encore petite, mais son visage angélique était resté figé dans ma mémoire. Aujourd'hui, je la revoyais au travers de sa fille. La seule différence était les cheveux. Emma, n'avait pas hérité de la belle rousseur d'Anna, curieusement, elle était blonde, mais bien davantage encore que son père. Ses cheveux ressemblaient fortement aux miens. C'était sa ressemblance avec moi, ainsi que le fait qu'elle naquît elle aussi le jour du solstice d'été. C'est cette similitude dans les dates qui avait poussé entre autre Anna à me désigner comme marraine bien que la tradition veuille que la marraine soit mariée au parrain de l'enfant. Mais ma sœur est un peu moins attachée aux traditions que moi, et elle a su développer dernièrement un fort pouvoir de persuasion pour obtenir gain de cause ! La petite me regardait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au petit flacon qui était dans ma poche, si d'aventure j'avais le cœur de glace, ce petit être ne pourrait que le faire fondre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentais une chaleur en moi à l'idée de tenir et protéger un petit être innocent. Serais-ce ça l'amour maternel ? Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais très gênée de la porter, je ne me l'expliquais pas.

-Elsa ?

-Hein ? Que disais-tu demandais-je sortant alors de mes pensées.

-Rien pour le moment, je regardais ta cape. Tu respectes les traditions du mariage, quelque chose de neuf avec la robe, quelque chose de crée pour ton diadème de glace, quelque chose d'ancien avec la cape, mais il te manque quelque chose d'emprunté ! Alors, prends ceci !

Je reconnus immédiatement ce que me montrait Anna ! Son fameux cadeau de mariage, le pendentif qui s'était ouvert devant moi et m'avait permis de prendre conscience de mon amour que je devais laisser s'exprimer ! Anna me passa le bijou autours du cou. Emma semblait l'apprécier car elle tendait ses petites mains vers mon cou pour essayer de l'attraper. C'est curieux ! Elle a le bout des doigts blancs, elle aurait patouillé Olaf sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

-Oh je crois qu'Emma voudrait que sa tatie adorée lui fasse un bonhomme de neige ! Me dit ma sœur dans un grand sourire !

Quoi ? « Tatie » ? Ce terme si enfantin était pour moi, que l'on appelle tous les jours Majesté ? Comme il était agréable de penser ça ! Oui je suis tatie Elsa ! Et je vais être la meilleure tante du monde pour ce petit cœur que je tiens dans mes bras ! J'en fais le serment !

-Moi aussi ! Vous m'aviez dit que j'aurais une petite sœur vous vous rappelez pas ? Me demanda Olaf qui tirait doucement sur ma cape pour attirer mon attention.

Comment aurais-je pu oublier cela faisait un an, qu'il me le demandait. Je regardais le petit ange dans mes bras, puis le visage souriant du bonhomme de neige. Comment pourrais-je refuser. Je replongeais mon regard dans celui de la petite princesse d'Arendelle. C'est fou, je la sentais captivée par la neige, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid au contact de ma robe de mariée pourtant en partie gelée ! Une pensée traversa alors mon esprit que je m'empressais de chasser ! Puis je fis un grand sourire à ma merveilleuse nièce puis à Olaf. D'un mouvement de ma main, je fis jongler trois petites balles de neiges qui se chevauchèrent en un mini bonhomme dont je congelais le tour pour en faire un petite boule de neige, la même que celle que j'avais offerte au petit prince Pascal, un an auparavant ! Je la tendis alors à Emma qui me souriait en attrapant le petit jouet, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans les bras de sa mère. Comme c'était curieux de voir ma petite sœur être une jeune maman ! Comme elle avait mûri cette année ! Elle avait gagnée en prestance, les joies de la maternité l'avaient définitivement fait passer à l'âge adulte même si elle conservait toujours son éternelle et juvénile insouciance. En un an elle était devenue une grande diplomate, digne représentante du royaume ! Cela avait commencé avec sa nomination en tant qu'ambassadrice officielle à Coronna lors de la présentation du jeune prince. Puis elle a joué un rôle essentiel dans les tractations diplomatiques avec la couronne des îles du sud pour que ce jour puisse exister.

-Alors Elsa ? Implora Olaf

-Mais oui Olaf ! Je n'allais pas te laisser être seul à tenir ma cape dans ma marche vers l'autel voyons ! Répondis-je attendrie au petit bonhomme de neige.

D'un geste je créais un autre bonhomme de neige, un peu plus petit que lui avec un visage plus fin, et qui portait un petit collier de neige. Je venais de lui offrir sa petite sœur qu'il espérait tant. Une petite Helga qui comme lui adorait les câlins ! C'est bizarre, Anna ne semblait pas s'en souvenir ! Pourtant, les premiers bonhommes de neige que nous avions faits, étaient des petites Helga. Olaf n'a été que le dernier, ce fameux jour où…non ne pensons pas à la suite, pas aujourd'hui ! De toute manière, ma sœur me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Elsa, tu as bien choisie ! Que tu fasses ça ici, dans ce palais, c'est tellement symbolique, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

Oh ma chère Anna, si tu connaissais les pensées qui m'habitaient et si tu savais ce qu'était le petit objet que tu devines dans ma poche, tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu as raison ! J'étreignis alors ma chère sœur, la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux avec celui qui m'attendait, sans doute déjà placé devant l'autel, la petite Emma entre nous qui s'amusait avec sa boule de neige, mais pourquoi avait elle d'ailleurs autant de neige sur les mains ?

-Allons, Elsa, c'est ton heure, une reine n'est jamais en retard ! Encore moins aujourd'hui ! N'est ce pas ?

-Il est vrai, mais la Reine ne peut pas avoir de retard car c'est son arrivée qui définie l'heure ! Plaisantais-je auprès de ma sœur qui avait toujours quelques difficultés avec la ponctualité royale. J'ajoutais : Pars devant, je te rejoins tout de suite.

-Voyons Elsa, c'est moi qui suis censée te conduire !

-Je sais, j'en ai juste pour quelques secondes…Dis toi que c'est juste pour le plaisir de te fermer une dernière fois la porte au nez. Dis-je alors à ma sœur pour la taquiner quelque peu, et essayer de me détendre face à ce qui m'attendais en bas mais qui m'excitais grandement ! Oh ma chère sœur je t'envie ! Tu semblais beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi il y a un an, quand c'était toi la mariée !

Anna, dans un léger rire accepta ma requête, me laissant seule dans cette grande pièce gelée. Je ressortais alors de ma poche, cette petite fiole que je cachais aux yeux de ma sœur depuis plus d'un an. Un an que je réfléchissais, maintenant je savais. J'entourais la bouteille de glace. La boule formée, je la lançais au dehors, et tandis qu'elle tombait dans la crevasse où un an plus tôt avait disparu celui qui l'avait confectionné, je repensais à la fin d'une chanson qui m'était venue quand j'ai crée ce palais

-Me voila ! Oui je suis là ! Perdu dans l'hiver ! Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !

Je n'ai pu retenir ces paroles, et, tout en pensant que j'étais la Reine des Neiges, et que nulle potion ne pourrait de toute manière le changer, j'attrapais un autre objet laissé dans cette chambre que m'avait redonné ma chère Anna il y a un an. Le temps d'arriver au devant de la porte, Anna m'attendait en compagnie des bonhommes de neige. Elle n'avait plus sa fille, sans doute l'avait-elle laissé à Kristoff déjà installé dans l'assistance ou à un serviteur. J'arrivais à la hauteur de ma sœur. Lui prenant le bras je lui dis :

-C'est fou, je suis l'ainée, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toi la plus sage d'entre nous aujourd'hui.

-C'est normal, aujourd'hui, c'est ton renouveau ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est que du bonheur ! Et puis ensuite, je t'indiquerais quelques endroits super pour fêter comme il se doit tes noces !

-Anna, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui me conduit, je ne suis pas la reine. Aujourd'hui, la caution royale, c'est toi, alors : Princesse Anna d'Arendelle, veuillez vous incliner je vous prie.

Je lui tendis ma tiare de couronnement. Anna fut quelque peu surprise, seule la souveraine en exercice pouvait la porter, mais je n'en avais cure, ma sœur en serait digne ! Elle inclina alors sa tête, et symboliquement, pour ce jour, je la faisais devenir souveraine. Dans le même temps, la musique se fit entendre

-Vite ! En place Helga et Olaf ! Souffla Anna, qui me prit le bras.

-C'est bien vrai Anna. Dis-je avant de m'éclaircir la voix et lancer d'une voix forte : Dites aux gardes qu'il faut ouvrir les portes !

J'inspirais un grand coup, mon cœur battait la chamade alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous alors que, conduite dignement par ma chère sœur, reine d'un jour. Je traversais l'assistance. Anna lâcha mon bras, me laissant devant l'autel, et alla s'asseoir sur le trône royal, prenant sur ses genoux la petite princesse, qui avait toujours des petits flocons de neige au bout des doigts. Mais aussi les attributs du sacre marquant ainsi par sa présence la bénédiction royale de cette union. Le silence alors se fit, je tournais tendrement la tête vers l'homme à côté de moi tandis que l'évêque commençait l'office. Un rayon de soleil pénétrait dans la salle qui n'apportait alors que plus de beauté au flocon de neige géant qui était désormais le blason d'Arendelle.


End file.
